Royal Handmaid
by karameiwaku
Summary: When Wyldon dismisses Keladry from page training, Prince Roald convinces a furious Queen Thayet to help Keladry avoid the convent. Keladry suddenly finds herself enrolled as the first pupil of the Queen's newest school - for noble girls to train to arms at the palace.
1. Disappointment

Please be advised that I am not Tamora Pierce. I do not own Tortall or any recognizable character. Thank you.

* * *

Keladry listened, drawing on the calmness of solid stone, as Lord Wyldon voiced his assumptions about her inevitable future as a foolish creature who cannot be trusted to separate romance from battle. When he finally lapsed into silence, he did not even permit her a chance to defend herself.

"Not now," he said, raising his hand. "Do not answer me now. Go home and think about it." He sighed. "You are dismissed."

There they were, those final three words that she had been expecting to hear since she stepped into his office.

"It's because of my fear of heights, isn't it? That makes me too weak to be a knight."

"No, Keladry, your fear of heights is a challenge, but I have seen your efforts to push through it. Were it not for other matters, this fear would not keep you from staying. You are dismissed because you are a distraction. There have been more fights among the pages this year, and more than half of them involved you or were about you. I cannot allow this much disruption to remain in the page halls."

"I understand." A thought crossed Keladry's mind. "Am I correct that as of now I am not a page, neither probationary nor in fact?"

"This is correct."

"Then I am no longer subject to the rules which bind the pages, whether written or not. Is this also correct?"

"This is correct. Of which rule do you speak?"

"The rule of silence no longer binds me. My lord, I did not fall down. I did fight, and would do so again. Sometimes the boys take things too far, and if spoken boundaries will not stop them then fists may explain it better. And even still, some of the pages refused to learn."

Lord Wyldon's stern expression deepened towards anger. "Keladry of Mindelan, if any boy touched you in any way that was inappropriate,"

Keladry shook her head quickly to clear up his misconception. "No, my lord. Boy and girl differences were not at issue, unless being a girl makes me less willing to let the boys be plain mean. In that case, you would need a dozen of us."

"This only serves to show that although you lived among the pages for a year, you do not truly understand the training. The boys toughen each other up, making all of them stronger."

"And boys never press a rule or a joke too far, my lord? Especially older, bigger, stronger boys lording a tiny bit of status over younger, smaller, weaker ones?"

"When the boys get out of control, they are brought before my attention. You clearly do not fit in here. You fight against a training program which has produced valiant knights for generations."

Keladry realized that Lord Wyldon was truly blind to far more than just her sex. "I'm sorry, my lord. I cannot say more. I have already said enough that the boys would not accept me among them even were you to change your mind."

"And as I have no intentions of doing so, this concludes our discussion. You are dismissed. You may not return in the fall. I trust I shall not have to repeat myself again."

Keladry curtsied formally, acknowledging that she no longer held the privilege of bowing. "I understand. Good night, Lord Wyldon."

"Good night, Keladry. Despite our differences, I do wish you the best in your future. I hope you make a good match and enjoy motherhood. You are a very bright girl. You will be good at fief management, and a credit to any husband."

Keladry curtsied once again and left his office, holding tightly to stone as she returned to her room.

* * *

Her dismissal took so little time that the boys were still packing, and she made it to her room mostly unnoticed. Only Merric saw her fumbling with her key, and she shook her head at him as she slipped inside, locking the door behind her.

In the privacy of her dressing room, seated on the edge of her washtub, she allowed her bitter tears to fall at the unfairness of Lord Wyldon's decision. She HAD kept up with the boys and then some. She ran the slope every day even though they walked. She worked with heavier wasters than the others. Her lance work was top of her year, and her spring exam scores were in the top half.

She ignored a knock at her door. It was too light to be Gower's, and she wasn't ready to face the boys just yet.

Why should she be sent home because she might be too distracting some day? Would a dog send a poor lad to the mines because he might be a cutpurse when he grows up? The Riders seemed to have figured out how mixed units can fight together without killing each other. The Riders won't take her for another four years, and they're the only unit who'd take women at all.

A shout of laughter rang through the corridor, followed by a rhythmic chant. Keladry couldn't clearly make out the words, but the mocking tone was unmistakable, and she was fairly certain that the voices belonged to Joren and his friends. Anger surged through her, driving the lesser emotions back into the depths of her Yamani lake.

She washed her face to clear away most of the signs of her crying; there wasn't much she could do about her swollen, red eyes. The taunting voices were fading away by the time Keladry opened her door and peered out. Sure enough, Joren, Vinson and Garvey were down the corridor, turning up the stairs to the teacher's wing. Their voices drifted back to her, and she could hear them clearly.

"The lump is gone! The lump is gone! She's going to the convent!" They crowed loudly as they wandered along.

Keladry never felt more mortified in her life. Even when the other Yamani children teased her for being an uncouth foreign barbarian, they mocked her directly or kept their taunts among themselves. Keladry was certain that Joren intended everyone in the castle to know of her dismissal before she could even leave.

Neal's door was propped open. Keladry could hear soft voices, and she walked over. Faleron, Esmond and Merric were all crowded around Neal's desk. Their expressions ranged from frustrated to pity, and all of them fell silent as she came in.

"He's wrong, but he'll never admit it," Neal said, standing up and facing her awkwardly. "I'm almost minded to join you in exile. My father would be pleased to see me return to the university."

"Neal, you mustn't let this change your mind. You chose to try for your shield with good reasons that have nothing to do with Lord Wyldon or me, and if those reasons still matter, then you should stay."

He thought for a long moment, the other boys remaining silent as they waited for him to make up his mind. Eventually he shook his head. "I shall discuss this with Father."

"Good. Don't make a hasty choice." Kel widened her gaze to include all the boys as she concluded, "and eat your vegetables."

Merric and Seaver gave her bittersweet smiles.

"I suppose you'll go to convent?" Faleron asked.

"I'd rather go back to Yaman," Keladry said, shrugging. "Tortall doesn't want me."

"That's not true, Keladry," Prince Roald spoke up from behind her, standing in the doorway. "Tortall does want you, and whether a few conservatives accept it or not, Tortall needs you."

"But the conservatives have won this round."

"There may be another way. I need to ask a few questions. Will you trust me?"

Other than Neal, Prince Roald was the first to sit with her and to accept her in the pages' wing, and join them in studying together. She trusted him far more than she did his father.

"Absolutely, your highness, I'll answer any questions you ask me." She curtsied deeply, courtier to royal.

"Then make no plans to leave, and I will see what I can do for you. This battle may not yet be over." Bowing politely, he departed. Apparently, his questions were directed elsewhere.

Turning back to the other boys, Keladry made some quick decisions. To honor her promise to Roald, she would stay in town for the summer, and she would wait until Princess Chisakami's royal visit in the fall before making plans for Yaman. "We all need to finish packing. If any of you are staying nearby, I'll be at Mindelan house."

* * *

Peachblossom's response when she told him that she wouldn't be allowed to stay broke Keladry's mask to pieces. She cried into his neck as she hugged him one last time. Stefan Groomsman saw her in the gelding's stall, and must have known just by her demeanor.

"I'm that sorry, miss, to part you two. He'll be offered to the new pages in the fall, but I doubt he'll do near so well with anyone else." He left unspoken what they both knew could happen if he didn't get along with another page.

"Maybe Daine can take him. She mentioned it last year." Keladry didn't seem hopeful, a horse was far too expensive for a frivolous purchase. She made her escape as quickly as she could.

* * *

Getting back to the pages' wing, she found Gower and a timid maid knocking on her door. A man of few words, Gower bowed deeply to her, expressing his sorrow at her departure by holding the bow longer than protocol required. He helped with the heavy work of moving her great trunk around while the maid efficiently stripped the bed, cleared out her dressing room, and packed her personal clothing. They left with a bundle of page cloaks, uniforms and practice clothes to return to the palace tailors. Keladry was only permitted to handle her trinkets. She carefully wrapped each Yamani cat in a handkerchief and placing it safely in their box. A silent tear trickled down her cheek as she wrapped a small glass statue of a horse with flattened ears and bared teeth, a midwinter gift from Prince Roald that looked all too much like Peachblossom.

She sat on the bare bed, staring glumly at the stark walls of the empty room she had lived in for three quarters of a year. She had changed from her dinner dress to a pair of travel breeches and a tunic, and had sent word to Mindelan house that she was ready for a carriage. Idleness didn't suit her, and having nothing to do but wait gave her too much time to think about her situation and future prospects.

The convent was definitely not an option; she vehemently swore to do absolutely anything that would avoid that outcome. Private study at Mindelan would be preferable, and she could get training at arms with the fief guards until old enough to join the Riders. With Conal in residence, it wasn't an optimal choice, either, just not the worst. Convent held that honor. Yaman still seemed to be the obvious path, but Roald asked her not to make plans, even though summer travel was best for sailing. If she put it off for too long, she would have to wait a year.

A knock at her door interrupted her musings. Instead of the expected Mindelan groom, though, Roald stood there. She bowed to him, and invited him inside. No longer bound to the rules which governed her life as a page, she let the door close behind him.

"How may I help you, your highness?"

"My mother has agreed to meet you at the next bell."

Keladry blinked several times. Why would the queen meet with her? Her mask must have slipped, because Roald seemed to read her confusion.

"I asked her to consider you for one of her Royal Ladies. She is furious with Lord Wyldon and my father, and I believe she will help you if she can."

"The Royal Ladies are so much older, just like the Riders."

Roald nods. "She may offer you an exception. I don't know. I haven't seen her this mad since she found out about Kally."

Keladry's eyes widened. Everyone in the palace knew that the queen didn't speak to the king for weeks after he'd talked their eldest princess out of page training. Would the queen truly be so angry on behalf of a girl from a family in the Book of Copper?

"Thank you, Roald, for trying, no matter what comes of it."

"You're welcome, Kel," he said, and looked her over. "I, uh, recommend a dress, like at dinner."

Keladry glanced down at her travel clothes. Having grown several inches over the winter, her breeches rested high at the ankle, and her tunic was equally short at the wrist. "Of course, highness. I will be there, looking my best, such as it is. Now if you'll excuse me," she bowed and opened the door.

He took her hint and left.

Many thoughts whirled through Keladry's mind as she rummaged through her great trunk. She pulled out her best dress, in Mindelan blue cotton, and paired that with a pale blue linen shift. Would the queen really help her? Hope put a spring in her step as she tried to shake the wrinkles out of both garments.

* * *

Keladry felt entirely too self-conscious as she waited in the antechamber of Queen Thayet's sitting room. She hadn't paid attention to her own growth throughout the year, and the dress she wore was sadly in need of having the hem let down and tucks at the waist let out. Such details hadn't mattered for dinners in the page mess hall, but suddenly seemed critically important for a meeting with the queen.

With each passing moment, her nerves frayed more and more as she worried behind her mask of calm lake waters. By the time the maid finally beckoned to her, she felt downright jumpy. She began to bow to the queen as the maid announced her, and hastily tried to convert the bow into a curtsy. She had to hold the curtsy overlong to regain her balance. Rising with reddened cheeks, she fervently wished for the full face paint of the Islands, which would help hide her shame.

The queen, much to Keladry's relief, was much too polite to pay any recognition to the signs of wear on a child's dress, or a clumsy moment of bungled protocol, or swollen red eyes. She gracefully greeted Keladry and invited her to sit and enjoy a cup of juice. Despite Roald's telling of her anger, Keladry couldn't see any sign of wrath on her. The queen seemed radiantly serene.

"Roald tells me you worked hard and learned much this past year."

"Yes, your majesty." It seemed a safe response.

"And you have been training for many years, since a young girl in the Islands."

"Yes, your majesty."

"And you are fluent in the language."

"Yes, your majesty." Keladry was less certain of this answer as she hadn't spoken Yamani regularly in months, but the script of this meeting seemed clear, and so she stuck to it.

"I would like to have someone at hand who will converse with me in Yamani. Perhaps some of my Ladies in Waiting would also enjoy learning."

"Perhaps they might, your majesty."

"Would you be interested in helping me learn more about Yaman, the language and culture?"

Keladry was taken aback at the notion of herself being a teacher, especially teaching the queen. "There are others who could assist you, your majesty, the ambassadors, or the Shang Horse."

"And they are all most helpful. The Horse, especially so, as he is overseeing Roald's language tuition."

Kel was pleased to hear that Roald was learning Yamani. That would help greatly when Princess Chisakami visited in the fall.

"The ambassadors, however, cannot travel with me as you could, and so I cannot practice as I should."

Keladry nodded politely. The ambassador would certainly be busy with work better suited to remaining in the palace.

"I considered asking your mother to join my Ladies. With all of you in school, her family care is lessened. Yet she is deeply involved in the diplomatic work with Piers, and to draw either of them away from it may impact the alliance."

Keladry nodded again. This also made sense. Her parents had always been very busy, even in the Islands.

"You, on the other hand, are currently at loose ends, though you have highly useful skills." For the first time, a glimmer of the queen's anger showed through her calm grace. "It pleases me greatly to invite you to join my Ladies in Waiting."

Keladry was speechless. For all Roald had warned her, she hadn't really expected it. After a very long moment, she started to thank the queen for the offer.

"Do not answer me now. Go home and think about it," the queen said, unknowingly echoing Lord Wyldon from two bells before. "Discuss it with your parents and meet with me at the third bell in the morning."

"Thank you, your majesty."

* * *

Two Mindelan footmen were waiting outside her room when she got back, rather annoyed at the delay. They hoisted her great trunk between them and led her out to the carriage, stopping only at Salma's along the way. Salma greeted Keladry warmly despite the late hour, and Keladry could immediately tell that Salma already knew of her dismissal.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me this year," Keladry said, offering Salma a brooch to match the cloak pin she'd given her at midwinter, along with her room key.

"No thanks are needed, but you are welcome, dear. I'm sorry to see you leave."

Keladry looked down at her feet, and then decided to counter Joren's rumor milling with a bit of her own. "I might not be, Salma. No doubt, word will get around quickly. Her majesty invited me to stay on with her Royal Ladies."

Salma's eyebrows arched towards her hairline, and Keladry noticed her footmen standing straighter, all annoyance gone. "This is a great honor, young lady. Did you accept?"

"I'm to discuss it with my parents tonight, and give our answer in the morning."

"As is proper. Good night and good luck, Keladry. I hope to see you again soon." Salma's genuine smile reminded Keladry that not everyone saw her as convent fodder.

* * *

The palace halls were fairly quiet this late, and the city streets equally so. Her carriage pulled up to Mindelan house long before she finished sorting out her thoughts. Her parents came out just as a groom helped her descend from the carriage. They must have had word sent to them as soon as the carriage turned up the drive. Steeling herself to face them with news of her dismissal, she suddenly realized that they already knew. A flash of anger rippled over her. Did everyone in the city already know? She had to focus on her soothing lake.

Her parents hugged her warmly and shepherded her into the house, guiding her past sympathetic servants to the parlor where a tray of hot tea and fruitbread had been set out ready. Two of her older sisters, Adalia and Oranie, had already helped themselves to slices of the fresh pastry. They giggled as soon as they saw Keladry. Ilane promptly sent them to their rooms.

"Lord Wyldon sent word to us this evening, sweets. He wanted us to ensure that you did not do anything rash. After a year of you, he still doesn't know you." Keladry could see amusement blended with sympathy in her mother's eyes.

"No, Mama." Not feeling all that hungry, but appreciating her mother's efforts in choosing her favorite pastry, Keladry dutifully set two small slices on a plate.

Ilane poured tea for the three of them. Though it was a Tortallan black tea rather than Yamani green, she evoked a sense of tranquility with the Yamani techniques of simple elegance and graceful motion. Keladry felt comforted by the familiar ritual. Despite nearly ten month's absence, Ilane remembered just how Keladry liked her tea, stirred with two spoonfuls of milk and no sugar.

"It's like everyone said all along, that he wouldn't let me stay."

Her father nodded. "That was the risk, balanced by how much you could learn."

"I learned some things that I never wanted."

"You're growing up, my dear. You learned those things in the Islands, too."

Keladry nodded. The children ranged from mean to nice in both countries. Adults did, too.

"Get some rest, Kel. Things will look differently tomorrow morning."

Keladry shook her head quickly. "Papa, I need to discuss this now, if you please. Roald sent me to his mother, who invited me to join her Ladies. I'm to see her again after breakfast, and I still don't know what to say to her."

Piers and Ilane glanced to each other, and both sat down on a loveseat together, facing Keladry. Ilane leaned forward, offering the pastry tray. Keladry glanced down at her empty plate. She hadn't even realized she'd eaten hers already. Ilane set the tray within Keladry's easy reach.

Taking a deep breath and another slice of fruitbread, Keladry related her discussions with Lord Wyldon, Prince Roald and Queen Thayet. Piers and Ilane nodded approvingly throughout, encouraging her to open up to them.

"I truly do not wish to go to convent. I had thought of staying on at Mindelan and working with the guards until I could join the Riders. Could I go back to Yaman with you in the spring?"

"You might become a handmaid with Princess Chisakami. That could be advantageous, and helpful for the alliance."

"It might be possible to join her retinue when she visits in the fall." Ilane turned from Piers to Keladry. "She's about your sister's age, sweets. Did you get to know her at all?"

Keladry nodded. She remembered the older girl, but not fondly. Chisakami had been very mean to Keladry's best friend Cricket, and Kel never could figure out why. Sailing away to Yaman when the princess went home in the spring suddenly seemed less of an obvious path, though still preferable by far to convent.

"Her majesty's offer may be the best choice," Keladry said.

"A high honor indeed, Keladry, and you'll find it is not easy telling royalty 'no'."

"You'll be much younger than the other Ladies, sweets, and may be left out of many things."

"Mama, I know I won't be attending her every minute of the day. None of them do. Her parlor would be quite crowded with a dozen Ladies or more. I could spend that time in the libraries. I will surely have studies with my duties. Her majesty wouldn't forget my education if she takes me into her service."

Piers and Ilane silently signaled to each other, a marital form of communication long enhanced by years of diplomatic usage. The exasperation underlining Keladry's voice indicated an upward change in her mood, and it was time to wrap things up and send her to bed.

"Your father and I have a meeting with the ambassador before lunch, but I can join late if need be. I could go with you to speak with her majesty if you like."

Keladry nodded, relieved that she would not have to face the queen alone again. "Her majesty wants your approval, and she will know you and Papa consent if you are there."

"Then we are agreed, sweets. This choice is yours. You know your father and I will stand behind you no matter which path you choose."

"Think things over tonight. Do not decide in haste. Sleep well, my dear, and we will see you in the morning."

"Sleep well, Papa. Sleep well, Mama." As Keladry set her plate next to the serving platter, she was surprised to see just how much fruitbread was missing. A contented, sleepy fullness in her stomach attested to the benefits of comfort foods. Her parents were devious.

* * *

a/n - I keep status notes on upcoming chapters in my profile. Please review. I appreciate grammar and typo help, and will make corrections as I can. Thanks!


	2. Foundation

Please be advised that I am not Tamora Pierce. I do not own Tortall or any recognizable character. Thank you.

* * *

Early the next morning, Ilane knocked on Keladry's door to invite her to dawn practice. After listening for a long moment, she assumed her daughter was still sleeping, and so opened the door to slip in and wake her. Much to her surprise, she found Keladry up and already dressed much like herself in breeches and a loose tunic, with her practice glaive in a steady grip, whirling by window-light in a moderately challenging pattern dance. Ilane watched her youngest daughter's graceful movements with the deadly weapon until the pattern dance slowed. When Keladry came to a halt facing the window, Ilane knocked lightly against the door. Keladry turned, startled to see her mother standing in the doorway.

"I knocked, you didn't answer. You mustn't focus such that you fail to hear a potential threat."

Keladry leveled her glaive at her waist in a proper two-handed grip and bowed over it. "Thank you for the lesson, Mama."

"I'm pleased to see that you have kept up your training."

"Slow moonlight dances helped strengthen my arms."

"Come, let us spar with the rising sun, as is proper."

Keladry almost grinned as she followed her mother downstairs.

* * *

Mother and daughter went directly from the practice yard to breakfast. Adalia and Oranie, Keladry's perfectly dressed debutante sisters, rolled their eyes at the impropriety of attending breakfast with only a brief wash up of hands and face. Pointedly, neither sister spoke to Keladry, and only offered their mother the briefest of greetings. Piers, though, just coming down the stairs, greeted all four of his ladies with an elegant formal bow, and murmured something in Ilane's ear as he took her arm that had her resorting to her Yamani lake expression, amusement dancing in his eyes behind his own lake.

Despite her sisters' dismay at her unfeminine ways and their parents' display of foreign culture, Keladry enjoyed breakfast. Her parents caught her up on the family gossip while her sisters mostly chatted with each other. In return, she summarized her year in more detail than last night's discussion. She wrapped up by acknowledging that she truly did know a lot more than she knew last summer, and though the outcome was disappointing, the year was well spent, and she would do it again if she could. At this, her sisters quit pretending to ignore her conversation, and excused themselves from the table in disgust.

Her parents recognized her implied acceptance of the queen's offer, and turned their conversation to other topics, specifically avoiding her upcoming interview. Keladry's thoughts drifted towards her sisters. They had left Yaman much sooner than she and Avinar had, returning for convent schooling after only one year, and clearly did not appreciate the culture as much. Sometimes Keladry felt as though despite the age gap, she had more in common with Patricine, their oldest sister who had married into a Yamani noble household. Other times, she felt more in tune with Anders and Inness, elder brothers who shared her dream of knighthood, and who were fortunate enough to be socially acceptable candidates for the honor. But the two sisters making snide comments in the parlor seemed as much strangers to her as Demadria, their second oldest sister who had stayed at convent rather than go to Yaman, and who Keladry barely remembered at all.

After breakfast, Keladry went up to her room to refresh herself and change into more suitable clothing. Her second-best dress and shift, since she'd worn her best the day before, had been hemmed and ironed overnight, and were laid out at the foot of her bed. She bathed and dressed quickly, feeling somewhat second-best herself. Though the morning workout had loosened most of her tension, unpleasant butterflies were beginning to roil around in her stomach again. She resisted the temptation to use another pattern dance to calm herself as that would undo the benefits of her bath. Instead, she sat quietly in the parlor imagining pebbles falling into a lake, while fretful thoughts filled her mind.

* * *

As Ilane escorted Keladry to the queen's sitting room, Keladry quickly realized that her Mama didn't need to ask for directions. Filled with a new sense of her mother's place in the royal picture, she dropped a step back to sort out her new understanding. It only made sense that her parents knew the royals fairly well. After all, they had arranged the marriage for the crown prince, and Roald's parents wouldn't let total strangers do that. Keladry realized she was only just starting to get a glimmer of a much bigger tapestry than she had even known existed before.

Her next observation was how comfortable her mother seemed to be in the Queen's presence. After proper curtsies to her majesty, Ilane left formality aside and treated the queen like a friend, even letting her expressions flow as a Yamani woman would permit herself only among her closest circles. Amid the pleasant greetings, Ilane introduced Keladry to Lady Cythera of Naxen, the queen's social secretary.

"I had a tray brought up for us, so help yourselves," the queen said as a maid poured cups of juice and retired to a stool in the far corner.

Despite her recent breakfast, Keladry thanked her and politely nibbled on an apple turnover. Glancing around the room, she saw one other person present, a clerk seated at a small desk on the other side of the queen's divan. Even the clerk appeared to be at ease in the queen's presence. Keladry began to be annoyed by her own intimidation, both feelings growing immensely as Thayet addressed her directly.

"Keladry, I must offer my sincerest apologies. I have been advised that it is unseemly to lower the age range of my Royal Ladies by so many years, and I must withdraw this offer."

To avoid revealing disappointment almost as intense as when Lord Wyldon pronounced her dismissal, Keladry immediately blanked her face into as calm a lake as she could manage. Only her mother would be able to see through it. After taking a very slow and very deep breath to help maintain her composure, she realized the queen had continued speaking.

"As such, we must consider a new role, with another title."

Keladry didn't know what to make of this statement, so she glanced to her mother, only revealing her confusion within her eyes. Fortunately, Ilane quickly came to her rescue.

"Piers mentioned sending Kel back to Yaman as a handmaid for Princess Chisakami. Perhaps Queen's Handmaid would serve for younger ladies."

Thayet seemed to like it. "Royal Handmaid, so that she may be transferred to the princess if they get along, or to any of my daughters. That will do nicely."

Relieved, Keladry also nodded, knowing that it could be much worse. She held tightly to her Yamani lake, and only her mother would be able to see her unease.

"It will be rumored as a path into the Royal Ladies," Lady Cythera added. "Some mothers may find that of interest."

"An excellent rumor, Cythera. If we're building a program for young ladies of ten to fourteen, who should we bring in as headmistress?"

"Lady Doryth of Princehold might agree. Wilina says she doesn't always see eye to eye with the convent headmistress, according to her younger daughter."

"My girls have mentioned that, too. If I recall, she was also considered for headmistress several years back, when the last one retired."

"I will send her an invitation. Academics?"

"Follow the page curriculum, Thayet. Why reinvent a glaive that is already sharp?"

Keladry glanced to her Mama, surprised yet again to discover that she was on first name terms with her majesty.

"With more focus on ladies who have helped shape Tortall. That seems often lacking, and young ladies need relevant role models."

Both ladies nodded to Thayet, though Keladry noticed that Lady Cythera's nod was only polite while her mother nodded agreement.

"The same instructors could teach both groups, but the girls should not be mixed with the boys, for respectability. If the classes are back to back, none will be too inconvenienced."

The queen nodded. Lady Cythera's suggestion was only sensible.

"Lady Doryth teaches decorum and would certainly be more appropriate than Master Oakbridge."

The queen nodded to Lady Cythera again. "With all his duties, he really cannot take on another class, and his style is more suited to boys. The other teachers should be fine, though. You know, before Roald went in, I didn't know half who they were, though I know them all quite well, now."

"Likewise before my Gilmyn, but we can be expected to take greater interest once our own children are involved. Academics are all well and fine, and Lady Doryth will likely cover various aspects of ladyship in decorum. But what of the noble arts and fine crafts?"

"Lady Sharine of Haryse? She retired during my Patrie's final year to look after her ailing parents. Sadly, that task ended midwinter past. She might be of a mind for something new, and she was always a favorite among the girls. I looked forward to her classes in my time."

"As did I, Ilane. Such a lovely woman, and a very dedicated Daughter. I cannot speak highly enough of her. Thayet, she and Lady Doryth could take orphan girls in hand and make proper damsels of them."

"So I see. I hope they both accept. Keladry, would you have anything to add to these proposals?"

Keladry shook her head politely, as stunned by the speed of politics as by the thought of her Mama as a convent girl, and mildly horrified at the prospect of being turned into 'a proper damsel' like her older sisters. And yet, Mama survived convent, so maybe learning how to be a lady didn't have to be awful. Was her Mama ever so young? Memory of a discussion with Duke Baird crossed her mind, but the moment was not the right time to bring up dance partners.

"That settles most things." A royal gesture summoned the maid who promptly cleared away the platter of pastries. "We'll work out the fine details as we go. Maisie?"

The clerk spread three sheets of paper on the table in front of Thayet. Entitled "Program Notes", "Her Majesty" and "Handmaid Keladry", each showed a neat outline of notes or tasks, with Thayet's list of errands being longest with invitations and notifications to the instructors.

"If I may be so bold, your majesty," Maisie said, her voice very evenly pitched and practical. "What of lodging and uniform? It would not be right for a young lady to live amid those rowdy boys any longer, nor to dress like a page when she's not." She glanced regretfully to Keladry as she spoke.

"Note the lodging on my list, a message to Timon. He's bound to know of an unused corner in this palace somewhere. And for Keladry, a full measuring with the palace tailors. I've something in mind, but I want to think on it for a bit. Uniforms give first impressions, and we need to design a very good one." She paused reflectively, and no one interrupted her thoughts. "Cythera, when do I leave for the next round of visitations?"

Lady Cythera riffled through some papers. "Four days hence."

"So soon? We've not even been back a fortnight." The queen sighed. "It is what it is, and Oakbridge will cram as much as he can into a summer progress. Rabbits, Arrows and Razors went last month. Send word to Clouds, Nightbreath and Trollwatch to gear up for some sightseeing."

Maisie quickly added the notes on Thayet's to do list.

"Keladry, would you be prepared to leave with the royal tour by then?"

After a brief glance to her mother, Keladry offered the queen a seated bow. "Your handmaid is at your service, your majesty." Having gathered her thoughts, and given a chance to speak without interrupting one of the ladies, Keladry voiced a question near and dear to her heart. "What training at arms will be permitted?"

Thayet paused for a moment, looking Keladry over, her glance lingering at Keladry's arms and the drape of her skirt at her calves. "Until we leave, join me at dawn. I'd like to see what you've already learned."

Keladry nodded, settling back with another turnover while the others continued musing over the proposed program. Maisie added more notes to the three sheets as the ladies offered suggestions to the queen.

"If your royal handmaids might grow into royal ladies, bow, sword and riding are necessary."

"I highly recommend the glaive, but a quarterstaff or spear would suffice to keep an assailant at a distance."

"Some might prefer to grow into Riders, so also hand to hand. My riders wield a few less traditional weapons. Not so proud as the knights or the Own, they use slings, knives and batons as well."

Keladry perked up at weapons as yet unfamiliar.

"You have a mount, from the pages' herd?"

"Yes, your majesty, a gelding, solid for charging."

"Keep him. You will need a second mount. Choose a pony from the Riders' herd, for distance as your charger already covers speed. Neither my ladies nor my riders use the lance, but I encourage you to practice, though it will have to be on your own time."

"Thank you, your majesty!" Absolute relief swept Keladry's mask away. She bowed deeply and held it for a moment while she composed herself. She could keep Peachblossom! She must stop by the stables to let Stefan know. And tell Peachblossom! He had almost broken her heart, hanging his head when she stopped by to tell him Wyldon's decision.

Keladry roused out of her musing to realize that she had fallen behind in the discussion. Several new notes were added to the queen's list, including missives to Stefan about stabling for a new group of students, and to Sarge about a suitable armsmistress. On her own list, the to-do portion of her list had increased considerably with errands to the library, palace stores and page equipment sheds. Getting measured at the palace tailors was crossed out, with a new directive to see Kuri Taylor at the Riders' wardrobe instead. Furthermore, all items on her list were now marked with either 'today' or 'tomorrow', except the measurement which was marked 'first'. She would be very busy getting everything done.

* * *

"Well, sweets," Ilane said as they walked back towards the carriage yard, expecting Piers to arrive by the upcoming bell. "Things don't always turn out as you planned, but they certainly do turn out."

"Is this really going to happen?"

"Oh yes. The queen just founded a new school for girls to train at arms here in the palace."

"Roald asked her to."

"And Lord Wyldon forced her to, of his own stubbornness. Because he dismissed you, many girls will now get the chance to train at arms. Unlike the pages, young ladies will have choices ahead of you. Queen's Ladies, the Riders, guards for the Queen or princesses or royal nursery. You needn't decide your career before you even begin."

"Could I still become a knight?"

"I'm sorry, sweets. This, I cannot say."

Keladry nodded reluctantly. No matter how many windows may be newly opened, that door seemed firmly shut. She forcibly turned her thoughts to her list of errands for the next two days.

"She let me keep Peachblossom, Mama. And I have to pick a pony."

"Riders and the Ladies both have two mounts, to rotate during long trips. She knows you've trained with Peachblossom, and doesn't want to waste that effort by having you start all over with two new mounts when you only really need one more."

"Oh, Mama! I have so much to do!"

"Get used to it. That is often true in royal service."

"And I have to be packed and everything in only four days!"

"Three days, sweets. Unless told when, assume dawn, so that you do not make her majesty wait."

"Yes, Mama. What about clothes, dresses? I'll need more than for page dinners."

"We will look through your sisters' old school dresses. Now that they are wearing debutante styles, you could take almost all of them. Hmmmm. Tonight after dinner, we will see about getting them fitted to you."

Keladry's shoulders drooped at the thought of suffering through two fittings all in one day. Each one would take several hours and try her patience sorely.

"On second thought, the palace tailors would be better able to handle such a quantity. Our seamstresses could only resize one or two per day amid their other duties. Palace staff would have more things ready for you before you leave."

"Yes, Mama." Keladry said, feeling as relieved as dodging the sandbag on the quintain.

Keladry watched the Mindelan carriage turn onto the lane leading into the yard. It would still be a few minutes while traffic ahead of it dropped off passengers and cleared out.

"Mama, will Adie and Orie be mad at me for taking their dresses?"

"No, sweets. The dresses belong to the fief, not the daughters. Madrie wore many of them, and some go all the way back to Patrie, or even your aunts. The best ones should outlast you to Ander's girls before they fall into the rag bin."

"Will they miss them?"

"Likely not. Debutante styles are very different. Those convent dresses are too young and simple for them."

"So the gowns they have now will be mine in a few years?"

"Some will become part of their trousseau when they marry. Others will stay at the fief for you. If you're worried about the dresses being recognized, trim and sleeves can be updated as fashions change. I'm surprised, Keladry. I never realized you were interested in fashion."

"I'm not sure I am. I will have to study these things to be a good handmaid, but I think I will always like mathematics better. It makes more sense."

Ilane nodded, laughing, and Keladry joined in. Mother and daughter were still laughing as the carriage finally pulled up to the curb. Piers stepped down heavily, laden with two satchels. He bowed greetings in the Yamani style, returned by both wife and child, and handed the smaller case to Keladry.

"I gather your meeting went well, daughter."

"Yes, Papa. I'm now a royal handmaid, and it seems her majesty wants more girls to join."

"This is a great honor you bring upon Mindelan."

"Things may not turn out how I planned, but they do turn out." Keladry glanced sidewise, noting that her mother's eyes crinkled with more laughter at being quoted so directly. Her parents' approval was balm for Keladry, and she soaked it up, stockpiling these moments against future conservative nonsense.

"They certainly do. Have you any thoughts for the rest of your vacation?"

"I think I lost my vacation, Papa. Her majesty invited me to attend her on progress in four days."

Piers quickly glanced to Ilane, and then shrugged. "These things happen when you dance with royalty. I hope you will enjoy yourself."

"I hope so, too."

Piers gave Keladry some pocket change to cover minor expenses and ruffled her short hair. "The carriage will return for us after lunch," he said, extending his arm to Ilane. "If you don't meet us then, we'll keep it ready at the house for you."

"Thank you, Papa. I'm off to tell Peachblossom I get to keep him! I should be home for dinner."

Piers and Ilane smiled fondly as they went about their business, and she to hers.

* * *

a/n - I keep status updates on upcoming chapters in my profile. Please review. I appreciate grammar and typo notes, and will make corrections as I can. Thank you.


	3. Summons

Please be advised that I am not Tamora Pierce. I do not own Tortall or any recognizable character. Thank you.

* * *

Even though the queen's orders listed Kuri Taylor as her first errand, Keladry had two stops to make along the way. At the women's baths, she changed from her dress to breeches, shirt and tunic. Her satchel was much lighter once she put on her sturdy boots and packed her fine slippers. Then she headed to the page stables. Peachblossom's stall would be a safe enough place to stash the satchel while she ran her other errands.

"Peachblossom!" she cried as soon as she was inside, "Peachblossom, I have such good news!" With practiced fingers, she popped open the latch on the door to his stall. "I'm staying, Peachblossom! Truly, I get to stay, and I get to keep you!"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and babbled the rest of her news, as much sorting out her own thoughts as explaining them to a horse that, while much smarter than typical horses, probably didn't understand as much as she wished he could.

"I'll get to stay, and ride with the queen, and she said I can keep you! But you'll have to move to a new stable, and I have to get a pony, too, so please at least try to get along. I don't want to lose you! Not when I get to keep you."

"I'm that relieved," Stefan spoke up behind her. "That relieved. The two of you make a good pair." The master hostler nodded solemnly and then headed off to another part of the stables.

Peachblossom might not know word for word what Keladry meant, but he understood her feelings. He was pleased that she was much happier than yesterday. He would even forgive her for being too excited by her good tidings to remember to bring him an apple.

* * *

Keladry dutifully reported to the Riders' Logistics office and asked for Mistress Kuri Taylor. An older woman stuck her head out of a side room. "Come in, young lady. I was told to expect you."

As Keladry complied, finding the room filled with clothes racks and unfinished work, the woman looked her over.

"Hmmmm... You're bigger than I was led to believe. How old are you, ten? Eleven? Twelve?"

"Just turned eleven this past month, ma'am."

"You've got good size on you. Some of our Riders fully grown are smaller. That'll make it easier to fit you, if we already have things in stock."

"I'll be wearing Rider gear?"

"Some things. We're to change color or trim on others, and it's only for now. You'll have permanent uniforms of your own come fall."

Kuri pulled several undyed cotton shirts and tossed them onto a table. "Try these on. Keep the one that fits best in the shoulders."

By the time she made her selection, the discards were replaced with three pairs of cotton breeches. "Fit to the hips, don't worry about the length."

Again, Keladry complied and Kuri whisked away the discards. Then she looked closely at the best fitting shirt and breeches and began making stacks on the table of other linen and cotton garments from nearby racks.

"The white shirts and brown breeches are for riding out, the naturals for practice."

There appeared to be two sets of each on the table, plus the undyed set Keladry still wore. Kuri pulled a knotted cord from a nearby drawer and measured Keladry from head to toe and around a dozen or so places in between, marking notes on a scrap of paper as she stretched the cord over, across, and around Keladry's body.

Keladry remained silent, knowing from long and boring experience that tailors need to focus on these measurements. Once Kuri set her cord aside and began pinning, though, she chattered cheerfully, trying to alleviate the tedium of a long fitting session.

"Have you plans to grow out your hair? Handmaids might not need to keep it so short as pages."

"I haven't thought of it. I wouldn't want it pulled in a fight."

"There are many ways to pin it up, out of the way, once past the awkward middle length when it is too long for this and too short for that."

Keladry glanced at Kuri's tidy gray bun and wondered about the length of the older woman's hair. She had never paid much attention to such things before. Her hand went up to the edges of her own very short hair, straggling far enough below her ears as to not even be a proper page cut anymore.

"When we got back from camp, I saw it was time to cut it again, and I likely would have gotten it done today had Lord Wyldon given a different answer."

"For now, let it grow. You can always cut it again if you wish. The Riders do regularly, especially in the heat. Sometimes they regret it, other times not."

"I'll need pins, I guess. And ribbons."

"Barrettes, clips, combs, headbands, wraps, hair nets, hats. There are so many things you can do with your hair. It's one of the fun parts of being a girl."

Kuri laughed when Keladry gave her a dirty look.

They were more than halfway through pinning to fit the piles of shirts and breeches when the door crashed open. A young bellboy clattered into the room, breathless from running through the palace corridors. "I bring a message for Lady Keladry of Mindelan," he said, looking between Kuri and Keladry. He quickly settled his gaze on Keladry, guessing a lady, however young, more likely fitted than fitting. When Keladry reached for her pouch, he held up a neatly folded page. "I bring you this from her majesty." He bowed, impressed that a girl not much older than he should receive messages from royalty.

Keladry took the page and opened it. Maisie's neat script listed an update to her schedule of errands. All the tasks previously set for tomorrow were now booked for today after lunch. Relief blended with annoyance though, as her meetings included Salma Aynnar and Stefan Groomsman, rather than all of them be castle personnel she did not yet know.

"Thank you. There is no reply." Keladry drew a copper bit from her pouch and flipped it to him. He deftly caught it and dashed back out the door. She sighed. "As if I didn't have enough to do already."

"I understand there is a rush on this order."

Keladry nodded. "I'm to be packed in three days. We leave on the fourth, and I don't even yet know where we're going. I forgot to ask."

"The progress? By way of the Great Road East into Hill Country, and through Persepolis in the desert on the way back."

"That's more of Tortall than I've ever seen before. Only the road from Mindelan to here."

"Many new trainees are the same. The Riders expand their view quickly enough."

Just a short time later, the same bellboy rushed back into the room. Kuri stopped pinning the hem she'd been working on, annoyed by the repeated interruption.

"Another message for you, Lady." He looked at Keladry expectantly and when she nodded, he bowed again. "Her highness, Princess Kalasin, invites Lady Keladry of Mindelan to luncheon in the royal dining room at the bell after next."

Keladry looked in dismay at her breeches, shirt and tunic, draped across a dressing stand along the wall. The shift and dress she'd worn to meet the queen lay crumpled in a satchel, likely soaking up the aroma of the stables. She reached into her pouch and pulled out three copper bits.

"I need you to go to the page stables and ask for Stefan Groomsman. Ask him to go to Peachblossom's stall and fetch a satchel for me. Do not try to get it yourself. Peachblossom will bite and kick. When you get back, I will have my response ready for Princess Kalasin." She tossed him one coin and held up the other two. "For quickness, and for my reply."

"Yes, lady!" And he was gone again.

Kuri resumed pinning. "I shall have to hurry to get you out of here in time. You're certainly a popular young lady."

"I might not be able to accept. That satchel has my dress in it, in a horse's stall this whole time. I'm sure it smells a mess."

"Never you mind that. I'll get it sorted out for you. Riders get their clothes in a muddle like this often enough."

"Thank you, Kuri."

When the boy returned, he had to wait in the entry room for a moment until Keladry finished changing into the last set of shirt and breeches. Keladry traded her satchel for the two bits and handed her dress and shift off to Kuri, who sprinkled them with sweetwater and hung them near a window to air out.

"Please deliver this reply. Lady Keladry of Mindelan is honored to be invited to luncheon with her highness, Princess Kalasin, and delighted to accept."

He repeated the message back to her for accuracy and dashed away. While Keladry waited for Kuri, she tucked her other outfit, boots and all, into the satchel.

"This is all new to me. I've never met her highness and I have no idea why she sent that invitation. She must have heard about me from her mother. Or maybe Roald. Prince Roald, I should say," she caught herself. "I'm not a page with him anymore."

"The pages don't use his title?"

"No, he gets after us if we do. He wants to be one of us, not treated differently."

"I see."

"I think it's because of the Ordeal. If he's not a page and squire fair, he may not pass so he dodges royal privilege."

"That makes sense, from a certain point of view. But knights don't speak of the Ordeal, so how would he know?"

"My brothers only said it's a hammer, and I'm sure he heard much the same. I wouldn't want to be pounded flat because I didn't train the right way. Roald doesn't want to take shortcuts either."

Kuri finished pinning tucks into the last seam thoughtfully. Five shirts and breeches were pinned and ready for sewing. To Keladry's dismay, though, Kuri pulled several tunics from a rack. This fitting session was apparently not nearly done.

"Again, shoulders, not length. We'll pin this for a pattern. I'm to cut yours from red cloth, not brown."

"Page tunics are red."

"Yours will have brown trim, and be cut longer like this one. It's a K'miri design, and doesn't restrict movement."

Keladry looked more closely at the style of the Rider tunic. It wasn't as loose as the pages' tunics but could still be sashed or belted. It fell almost to her knee whereas page tunics only reached her upper thigh. Starting a handwidth below her beltline, slits down either side allowed the front and back panels to move freely and would show the contrasting color of her breeches.

"It's a nice look. I like it."

"We do cut them somewhat shorter for the men, and women in Sarain wear them in many lengths, mid-thigh, above or below the knee, mid-calf or ankle, with loose breeches beneath."

The next time the bellboy ran into the room, shortly after the great bell rang, he looked all too amused. "Another message." He looked at Keladry expectantly and she nodded. "His royal highness, Crown Prince Roald, invites Lady Keladry of Mindelan to luncheon in the royal dining room at the next bell." He didn't bow this time. The surprise of her royal patronage must have worn off.

"Did you tell his royal highness that I already accepted luncheon there and then with his sister?"

The boy looked horrified at the suggestion. "Not my place, Lady. I'm just to deliver. Who am I to know if you choose him over her? Crown Prince ranks."

Despite her annoyance, Keladry couldn't fault his desire to stay out of trouble, no matter how unhelpful his behavior seemed otherwise. She fished another copper bit from her pouch and recognized that incentive as well. "Please advise his royal highness that Lady Keladry of Mindelan has already accepted luncheon with her highness, Princess Kalasin, in the royal dining room at the next bell, and looks forward to seeing him there as well."

He rattled the message back to her and caught the coin for delivery, then looked up at her, clearly hoping for another for the reply.

"You've half a copper noble in bits from me today lad, and I've got nieces and nephews who've taught me to ignore wheedling eyes. Give it up. Be off with you!"

He answered her with a defeated grin before heading out.

"Kuri, could we wrap this up sooner if I promise to come back in the morning?"

"I'll take that promise, and have your tunic ready by then for final fitting. I haven't even begun pinning your service dresses." At Keladry's questioning look, Kuri explained further. "You'll need all types of uniforms for any occasion when you're in the public eye, and especially when attending the queen. What you wear must make her look good, and make this fledgling school of hers look good, too."

The responsibility seemed daunting. "And I'll have dozens more dresses needing fitting once Mama and I go through my sisters' old things."

"My staff cannot help with all of that. Palace tailors might, at a fee and then some for the rush."

"Could you write down my measures? It'll make it a little bit easier."

Once she finished pinning the brown tunic, Kuri copied her notes over onto a neater scrap of paper. Keladry changed into her own shift and dress. Despite the sweetwater, she could still smell a faint trace of horsiness on it, but it would have to do.

"This lot will be ready today. I'll have them delivered to your room."

"I don't have one yet, but I'm to see Salma after lunch. She will see that it gets to me."

"Leave your satchel here and I'll send it with the rest."

* * *

After finally escaping from the fitting just shy of the bell, Keladry sought out directions to the royal dining room. Arriving, she found the doors stoppered open. The guards sent her right on in. Prince Roald sat at the head of a long table, and Princess Kalasin on the side to his right. Another place setting was laid out to her right, and two at the seats across from her. Keladry curtsied, and Kalasin gestured for her to take the seat across, at Roald's left.

"Liam and Lianne invited themselves when they heard you were coming." Kalasin said. "They may or may not forget."

"Thank you both for the invitation to lunch, your highnesses. It's kind of you to think of me."

"You're welcome. I sent George for whatever is being served in the Own's mess. Lunch should be here shortly."

Keladry turned to Roald. "I'm very glad to have this chance to thank you, highness, for speaking to her majesty on my behalf. Your mother is moving the palace all around, it seems, to get the handmaid program set up swiftly."

"Why so formal, Keladry?"

"I'm no longer a page, highness. Things are different now."

"Are you still a friend? I hope that hasn't changed."

Keladry reeled, calling up her Yamani stone to help hide her turmoil. She had never been quite sure where she stood with Roald. He held everyone off with such careful distance.

"No, Roald, that has not changed." She hoped it never would.

"I'd also like to be your friend. Call me Kally. There's not so many girls our age in the palace."

"Then it's Kel for both of you. And maybe there will be more young ladies here in the future, Kally, if your mother has her way." Keladry tried out the name. It no longer seemed so odd that her mother could be on first name terms with the queen.

A rumble from the corridor indicated that the younger prince and princess had, indeed, remembered lunch. Keladry tried to stand up to curtsy as they entered, but Kally waved her off.

"No need, Kel. This is informal. If they're not here on time, they don't even get a nod."

Liam stuck his tongue out at his older sister as he sat next to her. Lianne took the seat by Keladry.

"So, you're mother's latest project? You don't look like much." Prince Liam said. From the rustle of the table cloths, Kalasin kicked him. "What was that for?"

"Liam, you're impossible," Kalasin said. "Keladry, mother's latest project also has father's blessing. He knows it's a step in the right direction, though not as good of one as a girl page, and he hopes a separate program for girls won't set the conservatives against some of their other policies."

"I hope the program stays." Lianne said. "I want to join when I'm old enough. I'm almost nine, now."

"You'll probably like it. I considered it, but I like King's Reach. There's not so many people watching all the time."

"She's not saying they argued about it." Liam said. "Father said it might affect the Carthak talks."

Kally kicked him again, and he fell into an awkward silence.

More clatter from the corridor brought forth lunch, a welcome distraction from politics and youthful bluntness. A squat manservant set a large tureen and several platters in the middle of the table. Unlidding each dish, he presented tomato bisque, baked fish with a white sauce, fresh greens, mashed potatoes, and buttered rolls.

The scramble for serving utensils as George left reinforced the informality of this meal. Liam and Lianne especially jostled each other's hands away to get their plates filled. Roald, Kalasin and Keladry much more politely passed the utensils around once the younger children settled back to eat.

"Liam, slow down. Haven't you got any manners at all?"

"But Kally, I have to eat fast or I won't get to eat at all once I'm a page."

Kel shared an amused glance with Roald at Liam's logic. "He's not entirely wrong."

From that point on, though, the luncheon became an awkward tug of war for the topic. Liam kept trying to swing the discussion around to page training. Keladry kept redirecting the conversation to the handmaid program, partly to entertain Lianne, and partly because her dismissal still cut too raw a wound. She felt relieved when Roald wrapped things up by mentioning a meeting he had to attend at the next bell, prompting the younger two to mumble something about tutors as they excused themselves.

"Come up for lunch again tomorrow, Kel," Kalasin said. Glancing at her older brother, she added, "just the two of us."

When Roald shrugged affably, Keladry agreed, truly glad for the invitation. She wasn't sure yet where to eat meals in the palace, and with dinner at the town house, all she had to sort out for tomorrow was breakfast after dawn practice with the queen, and she could bring pastries from home as a safeguard.

* * *

a/n - I keep status updates on upcoming chapters in my profile. Please review. I appreciate grammar and typo notes, and will make corrections as I can. Thank you.

To bookwyrm321, Drifting Aura, Thewearybiblofile, R and Guest - thank you so much for the reviews! I'm glad you like it so far. Your feedback is really encouraging.


	4. Supplies

Please be advised that I am not Tamora Pierce. I do not own Tortall or any recognizable character. Thank you.

* * *

Having a free bell before her next scheduled meeting, Keladry headed to the palace stores, where she picked up a basket filled with the usual writing kit and bath supplies provided to pages. Next, she headed to the pages' library and set her basket on a shelf marked 'reserved'.

To her delight, her reading list included her father's book on Yaman, as well as a general history of the Eastern Lands and a treatise on Tortallan fief law. She also had to find a slim prayer book dedicated to the Great Goddess, a book of intermediate mathematics, and several unbound pages rolled up together on Rider policy. She scowled as she sought out a large tome of Elegance for Young Ladies, tucked away on a topmost shelf where no page had likely ever touched it before, and two chapbooks of poetry. Of her own accord, she added Fourteen Moonlight Dances to the stack, and left all of her assigned reading bundled together with her basket to retrieve later.

Then she headed over to Salma's office. Salma had her wait while she summoned Gower and gave him instructions. Once he left, she greeted Keladry warmly.

"Powerful people like you, girl. Or they like what you're doing. Either way, don't change yourself one whit, but keep on as you are, and keep making them happy." She handed Keladry a set of keys, brass and iron. "Your door and shutters are spelled the same as last year."

Keladry followed Salma out towards the palace wings, listening politely as Salma guided them along.

"There's not so many pages in these times. Used to be, in King Jasson's day, all of these rooms were full, when every heir trained to knighthood and sometimes younger sons." They turned into the next wing over from the page wing. "Now they get swept out twice a year, except during Congress, when they are properly cleaned for the lowest of the nobility lucky enough to receive palace rooms at all."

"Where will these nobles be housed now?"

"In the city, on their own copper, just as when pages occupied this wing." Salma shrugged. It made no nevermind to her.

Salma led Keladry to a room midway down the corridor, saying, "I'm thinking your bird friends would be most pleased if you took this room, closest by their tree." She pulled chalk out of her waist pouch and wrote Keladry's name on the slate plate next to the door.

"Thank you, Salma. This is the best room."

Keladry set the brass key into the lock, whispered her name, and opened the door. A whirl of dust greeted her, so she stoppered it open. She glanced briefly out the far window, pleased to see the same courtyard as yesterday, but from its other side. Looking around, this chamber and the attached dressing room matched her former rooms in size, arrangement and furnishing. The same maid who helped Gower pack her page room briskly swept while Gower pushed furniture around to ensure she could clean beneath and behind everything.

"We will refresh the bedding, drapes and rugs, and wipe down the walls. It will be ready for you in the morning." Salma said behind her.

"I'm staying at Mindelan house tonight. The morning will be good. Thank you."

Salma nodded and left. After another glance around, Keladry followed her out, leaving the door stoppered open. Now that she had a proper room again, she could gather her things from all over the palace. By the time Keladry retrieved her books and supplies from the page library and stacked them on a shelf, Gower and the maid had finished sweeping and were clearing away several small piles of debris scattered around. Keladry went to the window to stand out of the way, and watch the sparrows. She noticed traces of crumbs on the sill and guessed Salma had fed them for her.

"Excuse me, miss," Gower spoke up in his familiar sorrowful voice from behind her and she turned around. He pulled the maid over to her. The girl did not seem to want to come over, but timidly allowed herself to be pulled about. "Might I introduce my niece, Lalasa?"

The maid hastily set her broom against the wall so she could dip a curtsy. She glanced at Keladry fearfully, as a rabbit looking at a hound. She stood about an inch taller than Keladry, and seemed a few years older, though shy enough to be even older than she seemed.

"Word flies faster than sparrows, miss." Gower said glumly, glancing at the tree in the courtyard beyond the window. "You're to be a proper lady now, serving the queen herself."

Keladry nodded, thinking that Gower's tone of voice reflected her own feelings on the changes in her schooling.

"I thought you might be looking to hire a maid. Lalasa's all alone but for me to look out for her, to help her get a good place. She might do well enough here in the palace, but she could do better as your maid."

Keladry blinked several times, surprised by the idea. As a page she could have hired her own servant, and as a handmaid it was likely no different, or perhaps even expected. Her sisters had shared a maid at convent until Adie's last year, and each had her own since. But maids took wages, and Keladry wasn't sure if the family budget included such an expense for her. She had some money of her own tucked in a pouch in her trunk at home, pocket money never spent for having more punishment work than free time to visit the markets, but not likely enough to offer stability to a maid with a palace job already.

"I will think on it, and ask my mother tonight about it."

"She will do well by you, miss. She has a neat hand with a needle."

At Gower's prodding, Lalasa displayed some nearly invisible mending along the seam of one sleeve. Keladry recognized the quality of the stitching, but also noticed something else, traces of bruising at the girl's wrist. She gently drew back the sleeve as though examining the hem, revealing bruises like fingers marking the older girl's inner forearm. Lalasa pulled away, quickly sliding her sleeve over the marks and looking down at her feet, and Keladry saw yet more bruising high on her neck. A chill washed over her, and she had to consider stone before she could speak.

"How did this happen?" Keladry asked, not wanting to think badly of Gower.

"Lalasa's been... frightened," Gower said. "She's country-bred, not like these bold city girls. Men hereabouts think her shy ways mean she wants to be chased."

"They meant no harm, my lady." Lalasa's said in a quiet whisper. Keladry almost couldn't hear her.

"Grabbing you so hard it bruised? You should report this." Keladry said tightly.

"Some are nobles, miss," Gower replied firmly as Lalasa shook her head, looking even more scared than before. "We're common. And upper servants? They'll make our lives a misery or get us turned out."

"This isn't right."

"It's the way of the world, miss."

"Tell me and I'll report them."

"In the end, it's Lalasa's word against an upper servant or noble, but if she's your maid she'll be safe. Your family is in great favor since the alliance, and now with you serving the queen..."

"I see. As I said, I will speak with my mother tonight at dinner. I wish I could take something to show your skill, but I don't have anything with me as needs mending."

Lalasa brightened. "Almost everything of mine is mended. Take this." From her workbasket, she produced a handkerchief with a tidy patch and several neatly mended edges.

"This is very good," Keladry said. Thinking back to her discussion with Kuri, she asked, "What can you do with my hair?" She was fairly certain that hair styling was expected of a lady's maid.

Lalasa's timidness decreased significantly once she had a task to think about. She looked Keladry over for several long moments, even boldly asking her to turn around to see her hair from all sides.

"Short hair is a challenge, my lady, but not too much. Please come and sit and we will see." She began pulling a chair towards the dressing room.

Keladry followed, but halted in the doorway. The dressing room was quite dirty, not yet swept and covered in a layer of dust. Lalasa seemed quite embarrassed about the mess.

"I haven't begun in here yet, my lady. It will take a bit to be more presentable."

"I've several more errands, likely two or three bells worth, and my hair would be better done after chasing ponies anyways. Is that enough time?"

Lalasa nodded, and Keladry headed out with a parting nod to Gower.

* * *

Keladry went around to the Riders' Logistics office to give Kuri Taylor her room direction for delivery. As Kuri had stepped away, she left the message with a clerk in the outer office. While there, she changed back into her working clothes. A nice appearance overall would show Lalasa's work with her hair better, so she hung up her dress and shift by the window instead of tossing them into her satchel.

Then she headed out to the practice yards, only to find the equipment sheds locked. Lord Wyldon and Sergeant Ezeko held keys to the sheds, and Keladry decided to ask Sergeant Ezeko, rather than face Lord Wyldon so soon. The queen's stamp on her errand sheets ensured his compliance, and Keladry reassured him that anything she took would be replaced by the palace carpenters, per her majesty's orders.

With her arms full of staff, sword, and archery gear, she headed to the stables to look for her lance. She found it located near Peachblossom's tack. Luckily for her, it hadn't been returned to the general training supply yet. She set all of her training gear on the wall hooks near her lance, and then greeted Peachblossom. He nosed around her shoulders, looking for a treat tucked away somewhere.

"I'm sorry, Peachblossom. I forgot! I'll go get you one." Keladry told him, patting him on the nose. She trotted off quickly. By the time she returned, Stefan was at her stall, waiting.

'Peachblossom said you'd be right back."

"I promised him an apple," Keladry said, offering a shiny red one to her gelding. He gently lipped it from her hand.

Stefan nodded. "I'm to find a place for you away from the pages' mounts." To her surprise, though, he unlatched Esmond's stall and led his mare over to the far end of the row, beyond the great barn doors. Curious, Keladry began cleaning Peachblossom's tack as she waited for him to return.

"Easier to move all the others than to move Peachblossom," he said with a wink.

Stefan and Keladry laughed together at the truth of his words, as Peachblossom snorted. Stefan headed off again, this time leading Merric's gelding to the other end. Keladry continued cleaning Peachblossom's tack and then all of her weapons as she watched Stefan move each of the pages' mounts. Once he summoned three stable lads to move all their tack and gear, he turned his attention back to Keladry.

"This next stall here will be for your pony." The neighboring stall had been Seaver's, and had an extra sturdy dividing wall to block Peachblossom from nipping or kicking. Keladry nodded and thanked him for his care. Not wanting to leave a task only partly done, she also groomed Peachblossom thoroughly before heading out of the stables.

* * *

With Peachblossom settled in his old stall in the new handmaid section of the stable, Keladry crossed the palace to the Rider headquarters and asked for Mistress Onua Chamtong. She was promptly directed to the stable down at the end of the wing. From there, she was further directed to the yard outside or the field beyond, as Onua could be looking after ponies in either. She finally found her at the fence separating the two. Over a dozen ponies were tethered on the field side of the fence, with several sets of tack strapped to the fence rails.

"Good, you've plenty daylight left. Thayet says you've a charger and need either a courser or a rouncey. Have you a preference?"

"Courser, if you please." Keladry realized that Onua had guessed her preference, as she didn't see any rounceys on the picket.

"And do you prefer geldings or mares?" Onua hadn't made any guesses this time, and a mixture of geldings and mares, about half and half, stood by.

Keladry considered the options. Peachblossom might not like another gelding, but mares tended to be higher maintenance, though enough exceptions to that rule existed as to almost render the rule worthless. "I think personality is more important."

"Given your size and further growth, do you favor size and strength or light and fast?"

"I want good support. Not a hobby."

Onua walked through the lines and removed the halter from several of the smallest, giving them a slap on the rump to urge them toward the field. "Walk around and meet them. No treats, no bribes. Just you and them."

Keladry wandered from one to another, feeling much more relaxed than when picking out a horse from the page herd. Without anyone blocking her path or playing ugly little tricks, she was enjoying herself. This mare whuffled promptly and liked having her neck rubbed. That one spit on her and Onua took her off the picket line. One gelding nipped at her sleeve as she tried to step away. Another seemed bored, and Keladry removed his halter and sent him along. As she moved down the picket, she stood next to each pony. Two more she deemed too small and sent away. Slowly she eliminated potential mounts. Walking back up the line, she sent another away for seeming slow witted. Only eight remained.

"I'd like to saddle up and see which one fits best."

Onua nodded towards four saddles, arranged by size on the fence. Keladry saw that the largest two would fit most of the remaining ponies. The smallest one had been entirely eliminated, and the next smallest only fit one very friendly mare. She decided to begin with that one, and brushed her coat smooth for the blanket and saddle. After leading the mare in circles at a walk, she mounted up, walked the mare again, then ambled, cantered and galloped. It was exhilarating but in a different way than riding Peachblossom.

Returning to the fence, Kel dismounted, removed the saddle and grabbed a towel. She murmured softly as she rubbed the mare down. "You're beautiful, and you'll do well by any Rider who picks you. But I'll be too big for you in a year or so." With a regretful smile, she sent the mare off into the field. She quickly wiped down the tack and strapped it to the fence.

Onua had been watching her carefully, and seemed pleased by her care of both mount and equipment. She whistled sharply, drawing a tousled young head from the barn door, and beckoned the boy over, telling him to get the next pony brushed down and ready to ride.

"As I expected of anyone trained by Lord Wyldon, your care is thorough. But you'll not have time to clean eight sets of tack before nightfall, and he's to help speed things along."

Keladry was relieved, as she'd begun wondering how late she might be for dinner. The slight change in her shadow told her that a bell had already passed. From that point onward, she only had to assess the ponies. The stable hand brushed, saddled, stripped, and cleaned them for her, alternating by saddle size so one was ready as she brought back another. She moved more quickly through the remaining picket.

The third and fifth ponies she repicketed after their trials. The others she murmured compliments in their ear but sent off to rejoin the herd. Both of her final selections were geldings, so maybe she did have a preference that she hadn't realized, and fit the largest standard saddle. They were beautiful animals, attentive and affectionate, and it was hard to choose between them. Considering her mother's words about long trips, she finally selected the one with a slightly smoother gait over the one with just a tad more energy. Releasing the last pony to the field, she led her chosen gelding, a blazed chestnut with rear socks, over to Onua.

"Cinnabar will suit you well. Take him over to his new stall and the tack goes with him."

"Cinnabar. He's beautiful. Thank you."

With the sun hanging lower in the sky than she'd like, she decided the quickest means of taking him to the page stable, ahem, handmaid stable, was to ride him along the trail around the palace. She saddled him again, mounted, and alternated between walking and ambling to get a feel for the most comfortable seat. The ride around the palace was not long, but long enough for her to realize much of her next few days would be spent in the saddle, getting to know him.

* * *

As she approached the stable, she worried over how well Peachblossom would take to Cinnabar. She stopped for apples along the way. Onua had been right to keep treats and bribes out of choosing, but anything that would help her mounts get along with each other was fine at this point. Keladry tethered the pony by the water trough outside and gave him an apple and a warm hug. Taking a deep breath, she went in to talk to Peachblossom.

"Here, Peachblossom," she said, offering him the apple. He reached for it, but then snorted and pulled away from her. She set the apple on the edge of his feed tub.

"I know. You smell Cinnabar on me. I mentioned it this morning, remember? The queen wants me to have him, too, so you don't get worn out during long rides. That way you'll be fresh when I need you for fighting."

She picked up a curry comb and kept talking softly. Though she didn't really want to leave Cinnabar out for so long, she hoped Peachblossom might respond better if he didn't feel left out. She groomed him carefully, giving him the time to get used to Cinnabar's scent on her.

"Are you going to behave? You don't have to be nice to him. Just don't bite or start fights."

As though in response, Peachblossom finally took the apple from his feed tub, staring at her unblinking as he chewed.

"I'll bring him in now and let you meet him. I truly hope you will get along."

She untethered Cinnabar and led him into the stable. Peachblossom peered over his stall door as she led him to the neighboring stall. Cinnabar gave a friendly whicker, but Peachblossom did not reply. He didn't kick at the dividing wall between them, either. Perhaps he was willing to ignore the pony. Kel hoped so as she settled Cinnabar in. The horse-sized stall made the pony seem a bit smaller.

She unsaddled him and set his tack aside for now. Rubbing him down and brushing him came before cleaning his gear. She spoke softly to both horses as she groomed Cinnabar. Then she brushed Peachblossom's mane and neck again before cleaning Cinnabar's tack. She hoped he understood that the pony was his assistant and not his rival. Once everything was cleaned except for herself, she brought in buckets of fresh water for both her mounts and refreshed their feed.

"Please don't make trouble, Peachblossom. I don't want the queen to say I have to replace you." She hugged the horse once again. "Think about it. We'll be on the road in just a few days." With both mounts settled to their dinner, she left them to it, wanting to go get cleaned up and get home to her own.

* * *

a/n - I keep status updates on upcoming chapters in my profile. Please review. I appreciate grammar and typo notes, and will make corrections as I can. Thank you.


	5. Lalasa

Please be advised that I am not Tamora Pierce. I do not own Tortall or any recognizable character. Thank you.

* * *

With the sun very near the horizon, a hot, sweaty Keladry returned to the Riders' logistics office to learn that Kuri had sent her uniforms, dress and satchel to her room half a bell before. So much for wanting to change into her dress at the women's baths. She grudgingly trotted to her room to see how much progress Lalasa and Gower had made.

When she got there, only Lalasa remained, polishing the wooden furniture. Gower had moved on to other tasks elsewhere once the heavy work was completed, and would return later to push the largest pieces back against the walls. Lalasa looked up when Keladry came in, and gasped at her disheveled state. One would think she'd never seen how horses and ponies could muss clothing and hair.

"Are you sure you wish to be my maid? This is my daily fare."

"Oh, my lady! Let me ring for you a bath."

While she stepped out into the corridor to see to that, Keladry took a better look around her new room, already much neater than she had ever kept her page quarters. Lalasa had stowed her uniforms and dress within her clothespress, arranged her books by size on her shelf, and set her writing supplies in her desk. The old drapery had been cleared away, and while not all had yet been replaced, the bed was made up with fresh linens. Her dressing room was also clean and tidy, with polished tub and basin and a gleaming mirror. A new stool stood before the basin, and both her chairs were back in place at her desk. Though Salma had said the room would be ready in the morning, Keladry knew that she could easily sleep there the night, if need be, even missing a rug or a few drapes.

Four palace servants, Gower among them, brought in eight large buckets of hot water, six to fill her tub and two more set aside next to the stack of empties they left behind to retrieve later. A small table next to the tub held a tray containing pale colored soaps and jars of lotion rather than the plain, hard soap she knew was issued to pages.

Keladry dropped her dirty clothes into a basket near the wall and settled into the bath, enjoying how the hot water relaxed and loosened her muscles. After soaking for longer than she intended, she soaped down, noting a light floral scent in the soap. Then she lathered up her hands and began running them through her short hair, as she'd done with the page soap. Lalasa promptly interrupted her, saying, "This one is for your skin, my lady, that one is for your face, and that one for your hair."

Lalasa pulled a small glob out of one of the jars and plunked it onto Keladry's head, gently rubbing the soap into her scalp and also massaging her neck and shoulders. It was surprisingly soothing. The last time Keladry could recall having her hair washed was in Yaman after beginning training on the glaive. An imperial maid assisted all the girls with clean up, and with a line of six year olds, had been more efficient than tender. Keladry, as with most of the girls, soon preferred to do it herself, reducing the maid's task to inspection.

The hair soap also gave off a floral scent, and Keladry asked about it, gesturing with a wet hand at the tray.

"They're from palace stores, for lady guests and visitors. Handmaids need lady things, not coarse things." Lalasa seemed amused. "Pages could get them too, but never think to ask."

"These smell nice, but will they clean me up as good as quickly?"

"For common messes, such as food, dirt and sweat."

"Oils for metal and wooden weapons, armor grease, leather salves for tack, boot polish, ink..." Keladry counted off the many harsh, sticky or staining substances she dealt with almost daily.

"Perhaps both then, the other for grease and such."

"And you can get them any time?"

"Within reason, of course."

Lalasa's words triggered a memory of Gower asking if she required anything special. Keladry felt bemused that she only now understood what he'd meant.

"Most ladies prefer their own things," Lasa continued, "and the palace kit is basic. A shop I know of would have nicer things for you."

She pressed Keladry's shoulder, gently urging her forward. Keladry sat up and felt warm water pouring over her head, rinsing out most of the soap. Lalasa dipped most of the water from the tub back into the buckets, and Keladry stood up so Lalasa could pour the two reserved buckets of clean water over her for a final rinse.

It was the nicest bath Keladry could remember since the hot springs of Yaman. Even in the women's baths, while soaking was an option, the times she'd gone were too crowded to stay in the water for long. She got dressed slowly, feeling too languid to move with any haste. Lalasa steered her to the stool in front of the wash basin. Extra candles brightened the area, shining against her reflection in the mirror.

Lalasa parted Keladry's wet hair very low near her ear and pinned the upper bulk out of her way. She twisted small sections together forming a ridge from temple to nape, and sewed the ends of the strands invisibly underneath. It looked good, but it took a lot of time, and after the first coiled ridge, hearing there were half a dozen still to go, Keladry got a poetry book and propped it up in the basin to read.

The first poem, from a mother's perspective as her and her best friend's toddlers declare their intent to wed when they grow up, made her laugh, and she reread it out loud for Lalasa. After that, she continued reading aloud, commenting on how different this volume was from the high literature Master Yayin preferred to assign. Lalasa gave only minimal replies as she twisted the short ends of Keladry's hair into small rosettes along the nape of her neck.

The hair styling took a long time even though the poetry made it seem less boring. Oddly enough, the poetry had seemed less boring, too. When Keladry finally left her dressing room, the shadows were deeper in the courtyard than she'd thought they would be. She realized she was surely late for dinner, and amused herself with the thought that she wouldn't be assigned a bell in the armoury for her tardiness. Her day was very productive. It had certainly been long enough.

Lalasa's soft voice broke through Keladry's musings. "There is one more thing that would help, that your mother might like." She seemed unsure, renewing Keladry's initial impression of the maid as very mouselike.

"What is it, Lalasa?"

"Many ladies like to wear a bit of paint."

Keladry knew dinner would be finished before she got home, and luncheon was growing further into the past. "Will it take long?"

Lalasa shrugged apologetically. "I didn't see any for you here, do you keep them in your pouch?" When Keladry shook her head, she continued, "That shop I spoke of carries a selection. Some might suit you."

"Do you have time to show me?"

"I have about a bell, with my dinner break. Your room is my main task for the night. I worked quickly to have time to spare, and Gower helped too, even with things the men usually won't."

* * *

The two girls headed quickly out to the carriage yard. To her surprise, the Mindelan driver glanced up and then returned to his whittling. He didn't recognize her, not looking out for two girls or even one so neatened up. She had to call up to him to get his attention.

"Chesper, I'm ready."

He looked at her again, and his eyes widened. He promptly jumped down from the driver's seat and opened the carriage door to help her step in. "You look so grown up, miss. We knew those foreign ways couldn't last."

Not knowing what to make of his statement, Keladry let the comment pass by. "I'm to stop by a shop before going home."

Chesper merely nodded, and didn't seem annoyed at all as he often did at unexpected delays. Once Lalasa climbed into the carriage, he carefully closed the door and took his own seat.

* * *

Well into the evening, some shops were already starting to shutter their windows, as artisan shopkeepers moved upstairs to their living floor. Keladry hoped the shop she needed would still be open, and to her relief, it was.

"Cosmetics stay open later than most others, my lady," Lalasa said quietly, not commenting to such young ears as to who the latest customers might be. She tucked her shopping basket under an arm and opened the door for Keladry. "I knew we still had time."

Once inside, the mixture of many fragrances made Keladry want to sneeze. She looked around at a bewildering array of soaps, lotions, and ceramic pots and jars of all shapes and sizes. Another shelf held needles, thread, and spools of sashes or ribbon or lace trim to cut to length. Baskets of feathers and carefully dried flowers lined a third shelf, above one holding brushes, combs, and variously shaped clips. A strong aroma originated with a box of sachets, including the distinctive scent of cedar. Keladry at least knew what that was for, keeping moths away from clothing. She picked up a couple of other things to examine, and then set them back down again.

She let Lalasa take the lead, pointing out different products and evaluating the shopkeeper's suggestions. In this venue, the maid knew far more than the young lady, and Keladry knew it would be foolishness to display her own ignorance by ignoring Lalasa.

Within a few minutes, Lalasa chose several small pots of paint for lips, eyes and cheeks, along with small brushes and some ribbons in fawn-brown and yellow. The artisan encouraged the girls to see for themselves just how good his products were, and so Lalasa settled Keladry on one of two stools conveniently placed at the counter next to a well-lit mirror. Taking the other, she began studying Keladry's face. She paused, frowning just a bit as she looked at Keladry's eyes, and pulled a small pair of tweezers from her sewing pouch.

"One more thing, my lady, though it might sting just a bit."

Keladry looked askance at the tweezers and raised one eyebrow.

"If I even them up and thin them out just a bit, your eyes will look brighter. Many ladies like it."

Keladry looked at her face in the mirror, focusing on the twin patches of dark fuzz above her eyes. She didn't see anything wrong with them. They looked just as they did all her life. But she shrugged and turned back to face Lalasa. Closing her eyes, she willed herself to be stone, that she not make faces when it stung. After several sharp stings on each side, a cool cloth touched her brows, and a soft brush whisked at her cheeks.

"Please keep them closed for a bit longer, my lady. That went very well, and the rest will be easy."

Keladry listened as Lalasa dipped the brushes in the paints and felt them touched gently to her eyelids, cheeks and lips.

"Please open them now." Lalasa smiled as she sat back, pointing to a small mirror on the counter.

Keladry looked at her reflection with surprise. The colors were soft rather than dramatic. Her eyes seemed brighter, just as Lalasa had said, and her brows looked more like lines than patches, though slightly reddened. Her cheeks were as rosy as after a morning of training and her lips contrasted against her skin more than usual. She wasn't quite sure she looked entirely natural, yet the shopkeeper's sigh seemed genuine. She licked her lips, tasting wax and something bitter, and raised her fingers up to feel the mixtures on her face. Lalasa set a restraining hand on Keladry's arm before she could damage the paint.

"A young lady must refrain from such habits as touching your face and hair. With care, your paint can last a full evening of dancing."

Keladry nodded, remembering similar rules for the formal white face paint she had learned to wear in Yaman. It was a discipline she had forgotten and would need to regain. Holding something in her hands helped, she recalled, and so she clutched her coin purse rather than let it dangle from her sash. After a quick discussion with the shopkeeper, she did not pay for her purchases, but arranged a Mindelan tab since the artisan hoped for future business with her.

Lalasa placed the carefully wrapped jars in her shopping basket. Taking up the ribbons, she quickly stitched the narrow brown ones onto the wider yellow ones, and then tied the combination ribbons around the small twists of hair behind Keladry's ears. She left the long ends to drape down to Keladry's shoulders to best show the contrasting colors that matched nicely with her dress and shift.

"Are you going to a party this evening?" The shopkeeper asked, glancing at the deepening shadows beyond the door as though such a young lady ought not be out too much longer.

"No, just to dinner at home. Lalasa is applying for lady's maid and wants to show her work to my mother."

"I see." His slight paternal frown quickly transformed into an approving smile. "She's a smart lass. You'll do very well with her." He reached back for a tiny ceramic vial, and dabbed a small drop of scented oil on Keladry's wrist. "Rub your wrists together and see if you like it."

She did so, and when she sniffed, a light scent of apples and cinnamon greeted her, stronger than the general fragrance of the shop. At her smile, somewhat hesitant as she'd already bought so much, he wrapped the small vial and presented it to her.

"Please take it, miss, with my compliments and luck to you both."

As a gift, it could not easily be turned down politely, even though they both understood that it solicited future custom. Keladry nodded her thanks, and Lalasa added the parcel to her basket.

A large reflection caught her eye on the way out of the shop and she stopped to examine the mirror. It was almost as big as herself, and beautifully framed. Upon inquiring as to its cost, she tucked her sticker shock behind her Yamani lake, deciding that although she might purchase such a mirror in the future, for now the small one at her wash basin would suffice.

"Lalasa, your dinner bell must be nearly over. I'll take you back to the palace on my way home."

"I can walk, my lady. It's no trouble."

"Of course it's trouble, if you're late. My mother wouldn't like that on your record as I'm looking to take you into my service."

Lalasa reluctantly gave in, shifting Keladry's attention to the basket on her arm. "I'll set these in your room, my lady."

Chesper waited outside for them to help Keladry into the carriage. Just before taking his hand, Keladry heard a street peddler hawking meatrolls. She stepped past a startled Lalasa and bought two large ones for a copper bit apiece, getting them wrapped in leaves for take away.

"Take these. I'll not have you miss dinner on my account."

"I can't eat both of them."

"Then give one to Gower."

Lalasa accepted the rolls, tucking one into her basket and eating the other on the way back to the palace. "Will you be in tomorrow?"

"Dawn practice with her majesty."

"I'll have a bath for you after," Lalasa said as she stepped down from the carriage.

* * *

"Thank you, Chesper," Keladry said as he helped her down from the carriage. Her mother met her in the foyer.

"Who are you and what have you done with my daughter," Ilane said in a merry voice, embracing Keladry quickly. She led her daughter into the dining room, where Piers was reading at the head of the table. "We didn't know when you'd get in, so we've already eaten. I'll get Mirina to reheat a plate for you."

Keladry nodded, taking the seat to her father's left as Ilane sent the order to the kitchen. Piers glanced up from his book. "Welcome home, daughter," he said with a smile. "You'll do Mindelan proud."

Keladry answered his smile with one of her own, glad that he hadn't seemed surprised by her appearance.

Ilane settled into the seat at Piers' right, across from Keladry. "This is quite a change, sweets. What brought this on?"

"A palace maid applied for lady's maid. She sends this as her skill." Keladry drew Lalasa's mended handkerchief from her belt purse and held it out.

Ilane looked carefully at the patch and mendings, and passed it to Piers. Then she inspected Keladry's face and hair. "She seems handy enough with a needle, tweezers too from the look of you, and has a nice, light touch with colors. What do you know of her?"

"She's Gower's niece. He got her a place at the palace and says she'd do much better as my maid, now that I'm to be a proper lady." Keladry chose not to go into more detail about what else Gower and Lalasa had said. Such things shouldn't affect her parents' decision.

Ilane glanced to Piers and they both nodded. "Have you considered Mirina? She's your age and we've known her all her life."

Keladry shook her head. The whole 'take a maid' notion had been sprung on her so quickly that she hadn't even thought about other potential candidates. She paused reflectively to do so. Mirina, the second daughter of Ilane's personal maid, worked for the Mindelans as did most of the children of the household staff, currently in the kitchen. She was a bouncy, bubbly girl who, having traveled with them to Yaman, might be more understanding of certain things than a stranger would. But as a commoner's child, she'd played with different children than Keladry, and had begun working light chores almost as young as she could walk. And she was a very bubbly and very bouncy girl.

After a few moments, Keladry shook her head. "I think I would prefer Lalasa. From what I've seen of her, she's quieter."

Ilane nodded. Personality mattered. Oranie had fired two maids, including Mirina's elder sister, before keeping Brielle. "She's worth interviewing. I can speak with her in the morning after practice."

Keladry hadn't realized her mother was also going, and after considering it for a moment, decided it was a good plan. She could help with the glaive work yet not detract from the page skills. She would also know what to do about breakfast.

"Lalasa will have a bath for me, but if we both go, I'd rather use the women's baths."

"No, sweets. I'll go to the women's baths, and you take yours in your room, to let her know that I'll be by shortly."

"Yes, Mama." That made sense too, giving fair warning. That reminded her that she needed to mention the new bill from the cosmetic shop. "Papa, the merchant wouldn't let me pay out of the pocket money you gave me, though I had enough. He wanted to set up an account, so I'd go there again."

Piers nodded. "Merchants like to do that to keep a customer coming back. Now that you have a starter set, don't spend more than a silver or two there each month."

"He'll want to show you new colors for each season, sweets. Special and limited edition, and all sorts of other ways to make them seem rare and hard to find, and make you feel that you must buy now or you'll miss out." Ilane added. "Don't let him talk you into too much too often. Sometimes you may say 'yes', and other times 'no', to keep him guessing."

Piers nodded again, chuckling softly. "That holds value for just about any shopkeeper."

Mirina brought up a tray with the supper plate and what looked to be the last of the fruitbread from the day before. Ilane went upstairs to get some dresses ready for Keladry to try on, and Piers moved his reading to his more comfortable study, leaving her to enjoy some peace and quiet while she ate.

* * *

a/n - I keep status updates on upcoming chapters in my profile. Please review. I appreciate grammar and typo notes, and will make corrections as I can. Thank you.


	6. Sisters

Please be advised that I am not Tamora Pierce. I do not own Tortall or any recognizable character. Thank you.

* * *

Keladry's sisters came into the dining room just as she finished dinner. They'd heard from the servants about Keladry's appearance and wanted to inspect her.

"Ugh!" Oranie whined. "You've smudged your lip paint. You must learn to eat neatly."

Keladry shrugged. If they were just going to complain, she'd rather they went away.

"Don't ignore us, little sister. You've been making things difficult for me all year." Adalia said harshly. "It's time you stop giving Mindelan a bad name."

"I've done nothing wrong. I can't help what people say."

"Nothing wrong?" Oranie cried. "Dressing and acting like a boy, making suitors' mothers doubt our own respectability..."

"When I debuted, some of the young men refused to dance with me, because of you."

"If anything goes wrong at my debut, I'll never forgive you."

"Grow up and go to the convent and learn the right ways to do things. And by the Goddess, you'd better hope something else happens to draw the wagging tongues away from you."

"You got dismissed." Oranie's tone was acid. "It's all over town and everybody's laughing."

"Maybe they'll all forget in time if you don't do any more foolishness."

Keladry's eyes glittered behind her stone face, and she realized that if her sisters couldn't see her anger, it would have no impact on them. They'd never stop hounding her. Letting her anger shatter stone and set lake to boiling, she released her fury.

"I won't go to the convent," she hollered. "I'm going to the queen's new school at the palace! And I don't care who laughs!"

"What new school?" Adalia's voice topped Keladry's in both pitch and volume as Oranie wailed, "Why can't you just be a normal girl?"

"Girls!" Piers' voice broke through their clamor, startling them into silence. He stood in the doorway, book in hand. "Apologize to each other, and then if you can't speak nicely, you can go to your rooms."

For a long moment, nobody spoke, each wanting someone else to speak up. Adalia and Oranie glanced at each other and then settled their gaze on Keladry, united in their silent demand that she go first.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper," Keladry said to break the silence. She could at least apologize for that honestly, yet not for anything she said. She stood by her words, but maybe she could work on how she said them.

"As am I. I should not have yelled at you." Oranie said. Apparently youngest to eldest was the protocol in this situation.

"Nor I," Adalia said. "We're sisters, and we should stick together no matter what they say about you."

"Or about us because of you." Oranie's muttered comment drew a sharp glance from their father, but he didn't say anything.

"Come, let us make amends by showing you how to repair your paint." Adalia took Keladry's hand and pulled her past their father to the stairs, to show him that they all could play nicely enough together to avoid being sent to separate rooms for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Adalia drew Keladry into her room and prompted her to sit on a stool before an odd desk. Instead of a bookstand and ledger, this desk bore a plate-sized mirror framed by two wide but shallow cabinets. Adalia opened some of the miniature doors and drawers to reveal her immense collection of small paint pots. She took several out and opened them, but the colors were darker than needed and she put them away again.

"Orie, do you have anything paler in your vanity?"

"I can check. I'll send for Brielle. She will enjoy this."

"And Tian, as well."

Oranie pulled a bell line as she headed out. She returned after just a moment with several paint pots in hand. Two other girls in Mindelan livery came in a few minutes later. As soon as they saw Keladry seated with her sisters fluttering around her, they grinned and took up positions to be helpful. Oranie sent Brielle for the stool from her room, and then sat next to Keladry at the mirror.

To Keladry's surprise, Oranie intentionally smudged her own lip paint onto a handcloth. "Your maid won't always be with you at a banquet, so this portion you must learn for yourself." She carefully wiped away the paint that smeared around her mouth. After applying more color to her lips, she pressed them together, and then gently dabbed the excess waxy paint away with the cloth. She reviewed her reflection briefly and sat back. "It doesn't take much, or long at all. You try. This pot looks about right."

Keladry imitated Oranie as best she could. She carefully wiped the offending paint smears from around her lips. When she applied the new color, it didn't match, so she painted over her whole mouth, then pressed her lips together even though she didn't know why she was supposed to do that. After wiping some of the paint away with the cloth, she looked into the mirror. Though she didn't like the darker color, she chose not to say so, wanting her sisters to stay nice to her.

"Not bad for a first try," Adalia said, looking her over carefully. "That color isn't right for you, though. Take it off and try this one." She passed the used brush off to Tian who handed her a clean one and began rinsing the first one.

Keladry rubbed the paint off and had to wipe a large smear from her upper lip. Then she applied the new color and immediately noticed a difference. Though darker than the paint she'd worn home, this color seemed to blend in with her own coloring the way Lalasa's choice did. Her lips contrasted yet didn't stand out so much.

"That's what I thought," Adalia said. "Your complexion is closer to mine than Orie's, but there are some colors we all can share. When you shop, ask for cool tones, like me, or neutrals. Orie wears warm tones, like Mama. You and I get our coloring from Papa."

Maybe one day Keladry would understand what Adalia was talking about. It seemed safer to wait and ask Lalasa, though, rather than risk renewing her sisters' scorn. She couldn't recall them ever spending so much time with her; they'd both avoided her last summer as soon as they found out she had applied for page training.

"Paint is fun to wear, you'll see." Oranie said. "You can change how you look with new colors or by applying them differently, especially around your eyes."

"It's not always about being naturally beautiful, though it would certainly help if you were. It's making the most of what you have, no matter how little. And sometimes less is more, like with your eyebrows. This maid you're looking to hire did a fair job there, though I'd pluck them even thinner and use paint to draw them in." Adalia's own eyes had the briefest line above them.

"Adie's right, Kel. Look at your hair. Your maid created a clever style that hides how short it is, sewing the short ends beneath other strands. She seems skilled enough, if she can even make you look decent."

"I'd wear mine like that, if I had such short hair for some odd reason. She also did well with the paint to soften your face, and trust me, you need that. Did she choose the colors?"

Keladry nodded, not trusting herself to answer their sly insults without causing another argument. They seemed to like her maid more than herself.

"She has a good eye. Send her over and we'll question her properly about a maid's duties."

"Mama is interviewing her in the morning."

"Mama won't ask the same questions we will."

"She's very shy," Keladry told them. "She might not answer as well as she could because both of you are too much for her." She felt oddly protective of Lalasa, and didn't want her sisters to chase her away, even if they didn't mean to.

"Tian could do it. Take her with you tomorrow to arrange your new things, and she could talk maid to maid with her."

"She's worked with these dresses for years with both of us, and can give your new maid suggestions."

Keladry nodded again. She still wasn't too sure if this form of sisterly niceness was much improved over sisterly meanness. Fortunately, a knock at the door prevented further comments as Ilane opened just enough to look within.

"Ah, Kel, sweets, there you are." Ilane seemed amused at the sight of the five girls crowding the small bedroom, all clustered around the youngest. "Come to the sewing room. I've set out a few things and I want at least half a dozen pinned tonight."

"Why the rush, Mama?" Oranie asked.

"I'm to go with the progress in four days." Keladry answered, following Ilane out the door. As a peace offering, she added, "Come join us if you want to help pick things out."

"So that's why she wants a maid all of a hurry." Adalia's whisper carried out to the hallway. Despite the discourtesy, Keladry paused to hear Oranie's muffled reply. "At least she's not going half measures." As she scurried to catch up with her mother, she pondered that comment. She never did anything halfway, why would her sisters even think such?

* * *

'A few things' turned out to be two full racks of dresses and shifts. Ilane's personal maid, Lorene, a formidable seamstress, sat on a stool with the only open space in the room directly in front of her. Several other household maids were working on various small projects. As soon as Lorene saw Keladry, she pointed sharply into the clearing, pulling the first shift from the rack.

Her sisters quickly bounced in behind her with their maids and many questions.

"Why are you going on progress?"

"When did this happen?"

"Yesterday, after Lord Wyldon dismissed me, the queen invited me to join her Royal Ladies." Keladry could see Oranie's stunned expression. She couldn't turn about to see Adalia without interfering with Lorene's work, but guessed her reaction the same. "This morning, she said I'm too young for that, and asked me to be her handmaid instead. She wants more girls my age to join."

"Is that what you meant by the queen's new school?"

Keladry nodded. "It's for ten to fourteen, graduating into the Riders or the Ladies or the guards for the queen, princesses and nursery."

Oranie's expression melded to anger. "So you're still going to be up in arms like a boy, making a bad name for everyone."

"I'm to practice with her majesty first thing in the morning. That's hardly improper." Keladry snapped back. Anger, once released, was much too easy to release again.

"Girls!" Ilane didn't need to say anything further. Adalia and Oranie knew they risked losing the fun of playing dress up with their little sister, something they'd both long wanted to do.

"Maybe Kally will be there, Mama. She's sure to be on progress. I'll see her then."

"Kel! Have respect for royalty!" Adalia cried, stepping in front of Keladry to shake a finger in her face. "Why must you keep doing things wrong?"

"She invited me to?" Keladry said hesitantly, confused by her sister's vehemence.

Adalia leaned back against the wall, stunned yet again, as their mother clarified a new set of rules. "Only in private, sweets, with her or among others with such privilege. Not with anyone else, including us."

"You're on first names with the princess?" Oranie said, recovering first from this latest shock. Somehow the little hooligan had become a social success, and it just wasn't fair.

Keladry nodded hesitantly. "R.. ahem. Prince Roald, too. He insisted even though I'm not a page any more."

Glares from both sisters demanded the story, and so she described the luncheon, playing up the antics of the bellboy and skipping past the conversational tug of war with Prince Liam. To her relief, her sisters laughed in the right places, and then asked about the first fitting, what her new uniforms looked like, and what the royals had worn to luncheon. That discussion carried them through pinning three shifts and a dress, passed off to maids who set aside their other less prioritized projects. Tian and Brielle also found themselves sewing hems while Lorene continued fitting and pinning. Adalia and Oranie rummaged through the rack, each pulling out a favorite dress she thought should be pinned next.

"Mama, it's odd to use different names for them in different places."

"Is it? If you were looking for your sister at the palace healers, would you ask for Adie or Adalia?"

Wishing Tortallan paint could be as solid as Yamani, Keladry hid her chagrin behind a wall of fabric as she pulled another dress over her head.

"You'll get used to it with the royals too, sweets."

"I'll get a lot of practice on the progress."

"I have a feeling the queen is bringing you along to keep Princess Kalasin company."

Keladry brightened. "That'll be good, Mama. I hope so too. She's nice and I'm going back up for luncheon again tomorrow, but without the others this time."

Oranie and Adalia shared an odd look, but neither said anything. Instead, Adalia beckoned and Oranie followed her into the hallway, leaving their maids to the sewing. While they were gone, Keladry and her mother quietly discussed likely circumstances she might encounter on the progress and how to handle them with courtesy. Two more pinned dresses met Ilane's goal for the night, but as the fitting session was moving along so smoothly, she decided to get another set pinned while she could.

A grumpy Keladry was trying on the last garment when Adalia and Oranie came back in bearing odd bundles of many colors. Adalia straightened hers out, a hanger draped with many ribbons and sashes, and hung it on the end of a clothes rack where Keladry could easily see it. Before she could identify all the colors, Oranie hung up another similarly draped hanger in front of it.

The girls also opened parcels onto a counter, not moving any of the scattered sewing projects, but laying things out right on top of everything else. Trying not to move too much, Keladry looked over the assortment, which turned out to be a variety of hair clips, strands of beads in different lengths, and several small pots of paint.

"We just looked through some of our old things," Adalia said, "and we don't wear these any more. You might find them useful."

"Your maid will likely know more of them than you," Oranie added. "Leave it to her for now, and you'll learn over time."

"Are you sure you don't want them?" Keladry asked, looking over several pretty stone pendants wrapped in fine wire.

"We're too old for shell or tumbled agates or quartz. They're suitable for younger girls like you, but when you're our age you'll want jewels with sparkle to catch a suitor's eye." Oranie gracefully modeled her birthstone ring, allowing the gem to glitter in the candle light.

Keladry didn't really think she'd ever want such things, but nodded politely rather than argue the point.

Adalia and Oranie began suggesting which charm best accented each dress, or matching sashes and hair ribbons to make an outfit look finished, or how different colored stockings and shifts could make the same dress seem fresh and new. Keladry's head reeled from the overwhelming details. She glanced at their mother, hoping for a reprieve. Luckily, Ilane relented, deciding against fitting a fifth set that night, and sending the girls off to get ready for bed.

"Oh, sweet little sister! This is just the tip of the leaf. You've finally awakened to the joys of fashion! There's so much about color and accessories that you must learn."

"And we're happy to teach you any time you'd like."

Keladry found that quite alarming. Page uniforms were ever so much more sensible, not requiring anything other than the garments and shoes. Being a handmaid seemed like more work than she'd bargained for. She tried to reflect on stone, however scattered hers may be at the moment, to keep her growing dismay from showing. As she'd hoped, her sisters had long lost the ability to see through her blank face, however ragged her composure. Their mother, however, wasn't fooled at all.

* * *

As Keladry changed into her nightgown and took the ribbons out of her hair, she considered the consequences of a little bit of paint and hair styling. Chesper had seemed surprised when he first saw her with her hair arranged. He'd helped her into the carriage rather than let her climb up as usual, and driven the horses more sedately through town. He'd also smiled after her trip to the cosmetics shop, not annoyed at all by the delay. Her parents, too, had joked about the difference, but then they treated her normally. Her sisters, though, were most confusing.

It seemed as though they assumed a little bit of paint and hair styling made her a ceramic doll with no interests beyond fashion and suitors. Perhaps they could not see beyond the confines of their very limited schooling. If these things were all they knew, would that be all they could relate to? Keladry shuddered, glad to have a wider range of experience to bring to new situations.

After looking carefully into the mirror, she washed the paint off and looked in the mirror again, trying to see just what difference the colors made. Her mouth was still too dark. After a second round of soap, the paint was completely gone and she looked mostly like herself again, save for her thinned eyebrows and her hair still sewn back.

A soft knock interrupted her musings. Tian stood in the doorway.

"My lady sent me over to help take down your hair."

Keladry nodded, relieved. She hadn't been sure of taking it down herself, and sleeping on it wouldn't be comfortable. "Thank you, and thank her for me."

Tian settled her onto a stool by the mirror and began the tedious task of pulling the strands of thread away without pulling her hair with them, chatting as she worked. "What should I know of your maid for tomorrow?"

"Lalasa is shy and quiet, but quick with her work. Gower gave reference. He took care of my room this year past, and has been at the palace forever. He's her uncle."

"How long has she been with palace services?"

"I saw her around at least since Midwinter. You can also ask Chesper. He met her today too."

"Thank you, miss. My lady hopes this maid works out. She likes the way you looked tonight."

A very confused Keladry tossed and turned for a long while. Even though she didn't truly understand her sisters, she did know why they wanted her to be more like themselves. After all, she'd rather them a bit more like herself too. But she couldn't figure out why everyone seemed to believe all young ladies must be exactly alike, and she probably never would. On the upper hand, though, if Adalia already liked Lalasa's work, then Tian would be more likely to look for things that give her a good review. It would be nice if her sisters liked her maid. Eventually some of that might rub off onto herself.

* * *

a/n - I keep status updates on upcoming chapters in my profile. Please review. I appreciate grammar and typo notes, and will make corrections as I can. Thank you.


	7. Arrangements

Please be advised that I am not Tamora Pierce. I do not own Tortall or any recognizable character. Thank you.

* * *

Ilane and Keladry were up very early the next morning for their dawn appointment at the palace. Cups of hot tea and a basket of sausage rolls awaited them when they came downstairs, to be eaten in the carriage on the way. Keladry's three great trunks, her own from last year as well as Adie's and Orie's borrowed ones, were already loaded. All three were full to the brim with clothes, most still needing work before she could wear them. Brielle and Tian both stood by, carrying large baskets with colorful sashes, hair clips, and many small neatly wrapped parcels, some just about the size of paint pots. Apparently her sisters decided to send both maids without asking, and there wasn't any avoiding it without making too much fuss.

Once at the palace, Chesper and Regor unloaded the three trunks and left them in the carriage house before driving away again. Not being an emergency, palace footmen weren't available until after the first bell, so Brielle pulled out the parcel of pinned garments. Tian took Keladry's keys. She would oversee her room until Lalasa arrived, and they would sew while they waited. Keladry watched the maids walk away, hoping things went well between them and Lalasa.

Several women were warming up with Queen Thayet when Keladry and her mother entered the training yard. She recognized Lady Cythera, and her majesty's brief welcome introduced Buri, co-commander of the Riders, and three of her Royal Ladies, Coralie of Irimor, Alaryth of Korpita and Dorset of Yolen. None of the women seemed surprised by her attendance or her youth.

Joining in the warmups, Keladry quickly fell into the rhythm of the exercises. Each lady led one type of stretch or drill. After Dorset of Yolen led a set of lunges, and then her mother led squats, Keladry's turn came up. No one had worked out their arms, except for a basic windmill, so Keladry performed five press-ups as taught to her by Eda Bell, the Shang Wildcat, last year.

The warmups quickly came to a standstill. Only Buri, who had seen this exercise before, could follow along. The others groaned and struggled. Keladry had to demonstrate the correct position and the dip and rise so many times that her arms ached. She learned that a few slow press-ups were more intense than many at her normal pace, and also that she wasn't nearly as good at this exercise as she'd thought she'd gotten. Finally, she switched to an easier posture, placing her knees on the ground.

"It's easier to start with these, then try your toes once you've got the hang of it. The Shang Wildcat could tell you more about it."

After the ladies tried the easier position, Thayet thoughtfully said she'd invite the Wildcat, and wondered aloud why she hadn't before.

All of the women picked up various practice weapons and began pairing off for sparring. Ilane and Keladry were the only two using glaives rather than swords. During their long bout, Keladry realized the others had fallen silent. In that moment of divided attention, Ilane flipped her blade over the shaft of Keladry's glaive, pressing it against her stomach. Keladry stared down in shock, and then stepped back, bowing over her glaive to the victor. Ilane politely bowed back, though not as deeply.

Noting the queen's focus, Ilane named a fairly popular pattern dance and Keladry grinned. Mother and daughter stood back to back, glaives at the ready. Ilane counted down and they swung into synchronized motion, lunging, blocking, twisting, and attacking in various directions with either end of their glaive, both circling around a common centerpoint, guarding each other's back. Applause broke out when the pattern dance ended. Keladry and Ilane bowed over their glaives to each other, then to their audience.

"I'm more impressed with this weapon than I thought I would be, Ilane, for all you've told me about it for years, now," the queen said.

"It's designed for women to protect our virtue and that of our charges," Ilane said. "A properly trained smaller defender can keep a larger attacker several feet away."

Keladry nodded. "Or several. When I was five, Mama held off a squad of Scanrans in a temple corridor, shielding me behind her. She killed four before the guards arrived to take care of the rest. I began my own training soon after that."

"You began training at five?"

"No, your majesty. I turned six by then."

An incredulous glance passed between Thayet and Buri. "And we wait until age fifteen."

As one skillful display deserves another, Buri said something in K'miri, sparking Thayet's answering grin. Keladry suddenly understood the queen's Peerless accolade, as she and Ilane stepped back to give them room.

Keladry watched their lively display of K'miri sword technique, completely enthralled. After a year of swordsmanship, she could see how it differed distinctly from the Carthaki style she learned from Sergeant Ezeko. Disarmed by Buri, and acknowledging her victor with a bow only granted on the training grounds, Thayet seemed amused by Keladry's rapt attention.

"You'll find K'miri riding just as much fun. Bring both mounts in the morning."

Keladry nodded. "Yes, your majesty."

"I hear you're dining with Kalasin midday."

"Yes, your majesty." Keladry hid her chagrin behind stone as she hoped Tian and Brielle would be sensible enough to sew a shift and dress that paired nicely with each other.

"Wear your new uniform and join me in my sitting room after lunch, that I might see it."

"Yes, your majesty." She tucked her relief behind that same stone, as that neatly resolved the problem. Kuri had said she'd have the red tunics ready. She stepped back as Coralie of Irimor got the queen's attention when the great bell tolled. Engrossed in their discussion, the queen waved Ilane and Keladry off, and mother and daughter headed into the palace.

* * *

Keladry found the three maids scattered about her bed, dutifully sewing in an awkward silence. The three great chests dwarfed the limited central space of the small room, two nearly empty while the clothespress was nearly filled.

Lalasa immediately set her sewing aside and jumped up, guiding Keladry into the dressing room.

"Mama wants to interview you at the next bell," Keladry whispered as she settled into the warm water, not wanting her sisters' maids to overhear.

Lalasa nodded. "Brielle told me."

"Can you pin a dress to fit?"

Lalasa nodded again.

"Good. I want Mama to see that. There's a lot of sewing to do."

"So I saw, my lady. I'm up to it."

"I think she's choosing between you for a year or the palace tailors for rush."

"I wouldn't give anything to those sack stitchers."

This bath was much quicker than last night's, and Keladry soon found herself wrapped in a thick, soft towel. She ran her fingers along it, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, my lady. Pages could ask but never think to." Lalasa seemed amused for a moment, but quickly buried that under efficient bustle as her nerves again got the better of her. Trading Keladry's towel for her bathrobe, Lalasa briskly ran the towel through Keladry's hair, then brushed it back, using small pins to hold it away from her face.

Tian and Brielle were chatting quietly when Keladry and Lalasa emerged from the dressing room, but their discussion shortly tapered off. Keladry wondered if something was wrong, but she didn't have time to fret, and she was sure she'd hear about it from her sisters if there was.

Lalasa looked through the clothespress and selected a dark brown dress, pairing it with a honey colored shift. She had finished pinning the shift and was nearly done with the dress when Ilane knocked at the door. Tian let her in. After a few brief words, Tian beckoned to Brielle and they headed into the dressing room, closing the door behind them.

Ilane set Lalasa to finish pinning Keladry's dress while she examined the newly pinned shift. After looking over the work, she sat on the edge of the bed, motioning for Keladry to join her. Lalasa curtsied to Ilane, and then stood by the desk, unsure of whether or not to take the seat. Ilane conducted the interview in a brisk manner.

"Lalasa Isran, I understand that you wish to be attached to my fief, employed as a maid for my youngest daughter, Keladry."

"Yes, Lady Mindelan."

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen in August, Lady Mindelan."

"Have you served as a lady's maid?"

Lalasa looked down at the pointed question. "No, Lady Mindelan."

"What experience do you have?"

"I apprenticed to my mother, journeywoman tailor caring for patrons' garments at her cousin's inn. I also helped tidy rooms and other chores to earn my keep, looking after cousins too young for chores."

"Where is this inn?"

"'The Crow's Nest', where Port Way meets Coastal Way, north of Port Legann."

Ilane nodded her familiarity with the area, if not the inn itself. "How came you to Corus?"

Lalasa pressed her lips together and spoke her answer very quietly. "My family was killed in a spring raid, two years ago. I'd thought to stay on at the inn, but Uncle Gower is closer kin and so I was sent here."

Ilane reached out and patted Lalasa's arm sympathetically. "I'm sorry for your loss. I'm glad you've kin to look out for you."

Lalasa nodded slowly. "Uncle's been good to me, lady. He got me on here and hopes this works out with Lady Keladry."

"If I do accept you into my daughter's employ, what do you seek?"

"Only what is standard, Lady Mindelan. I'll not be looking for what I haven't earned."

Ilane nodded. "Please join the other girls, while Keladry and I discuss this."

Lalasa curtsied quickly and went into the dressing room. Brielle's excited whisper could be heard as she closed the door, asking "How did it go?"

Ilane turned to Keladry and pulled three gold nobles out of her coin pouch. "This is the charge for the palace tailors to refit all of your clothes before the progress departs. Without the rush fee, the usual price is three or four bits per garment."

Keladry blinked several times as she compared the figures. Even had she a hundred dresses with a hundred shifts, the normal fee would not reach one gold noble. The rush fee stunned her.

Ilane swapped a gold noble for ten silver nobles, and then stacked one gold and two silver nobles together. "This is a year's salary for a novice lady's maid. There are other costs, too, such as uniforms, kit, palace fees for bed and board, extras when traveling." She stacked all of the coins together and handed them to Keladry. "I leave the choice to you. You may either take the guarantee that all of your clothes will be ready when you leave, or you may hire the maid and have her refit garments as she finds time."

Keladry had never held so much money in her life, and she felt the weight of the importance of this decision. "I choose the maid, Mama. It's more than just the sewing. Orie and Adie are right. There's a lot I don't know, and a good maid will help as I sort it all out."

Ilane nodded. As either choice was fine by her, Keladry's reasoning was more important than the decision. She only hoped Lalasa would be a good fit for Keladry, since she might not recover her position at the palace should Keladry let her go. "Mindelan will see to as many of your dresses as we can. Adie and Orie have graciously loaned their maids to Lorene."

"Thank you, Mama, and I'll thank them too. Will you check her reference here?"

"Already done, sweets. I'd not have spoken to her had there been anything of note."

"And the inn?"

"I'll send an inquiry. Her employ is conditional upon the reply."

Keladry nodded, then asked, "The palace didn't?"

Ilane shrugged. "As a general maid, she needed only Gower's word. He trusted her with his good name, and that matters. But he is not of our household, so his word is helpful but not as strong as where he is well-known. We must take more care."

Keladry nodded thoughtfully as she put the coins into the purse on her belt. Going into her dressing room, she saw the three maids leaned against her tub, making little progress on the sewing in their hands. All three looked at her expectantly. Tian laid a hand on Lalasa's arm.

"Mama agreed."

Brielle and Tian wrapped Lalasa in a hug from either side, warmly congratulating her. Lalasa stiffed noticeably, but did not push them away.

* * *

On her way out, Ilane hugged Keladry, having arranged a late breakfast with Piers at the townhouse. Keladry dressed in a set of undyed practice shirt and breeches to avoid mussing her uniform before the queen's inspection. Since she was to meet with Kuri again after breakfast, she wanted to try blending in with the Riders in their mess. It worked better than she'd hoped.

"Hey there. Who are you?" one young woman in line asked her, right as a young man at a table called over, "Hi! I don't know you. Are you new?"

"I'm Kel," she answered, not wanting to deal with the politics of her full name at the moment. "I'm to meet with Kuri Taylor after breakfast."

The Riders nodded and began introducing her to the other young men and women in line, too many names too quickly for her to catch any of them. "Training usually starts in March, but she'll find something to keep you busy until then."

Keladry smiled tentatively, astonished by such immediate acceptance, unlike anything she'd experienced as a page or as the foreign barbarian in Yaman. They all filled plates and crowded around two small tables next to each other. Keladry had no trouble steering the discussion into them telling her about their exploits in the Riders, and thoroughly enjoyed playing the role of the avid listener as they rivaled each other with tall tales. It meant she didn't have to deal with unwanted questions.

As more Riders filed in for breakfast, those already finished headed out to make space. Keladry tucked some bread and apples into a handkerchief on the way out, waving to the friendly group as they parted company between the stables and the logistics office. She looked forward to seeing them at breakfast again the next morning.

* * *

Kuri wasn't yet in when she got there, so she spent a minute looking at an astonishing rack of clothing in her size. Some garments were already sewn while others were just basted or pinned to allow for final fitting, and the sheer quantity caught Keladry by surprise.

In addition to the promised red tunics, two of them, more than half a dozen others hung on the rack as well, all ready to wear. Three were undyed cotton, to go with the shirt and breeches for practice clothes. Keladry looked down at the clothing she wore and realized she was under-dressed. She felt acutely embarrassed even though no one had said anything at breakfast. There was nothing to do about it but keep going on, and so she continued looking through the rack.

The next three tunics were very elegant, of shimmery satin that Keladry immediately hated for staining with every mistake. One, in Conte blue, was exquisitely enhanced with threads-of-silver, with white trim. A Mindelan blue tunic trimmed in gray and a red tunic trimmed in brown were also of satin. Three pairs of loose-legged satin breeches, in white, cream and brown, hung next to two white and one cream satin shirts. The last tunic was sturdy brown cotton. Keladry guessed it to be worn with the brown cotton breeches she'd gotten yesterday.

Next were dresses, an impressive rainbow. She'd expected one dress and shift, but there were a baker's dozen, paired with almost as many shifts. Like the tunics, each dress was colorfully trimmed. Conte blue of the silvered satin had cloth-of-silver trim, with a bright white satin shift. Mindelan blue trimmed in gray was paired with a creamy satin shift. The originally expected red dress trimmed in brown with a brown shift was in fact three such, one set in satin and two cotton and linen, next to a brown cotton dress trimmed in red and paired with a red linen shift.

The next dress, of stunning cloth-of-gold paired with a red satin shift, strongly resembled the most formal page uniforms only issued just before midwinter feasts. Another cotton dress and linen shift were dusky gray, next to a brilliant white satin dress without a paired shift. Keladry guessed it went with the same shift as the Conte blue and would stain as readily. Four more cotton dresses in a less formal style were of pale colors with shifts that could be worn in any combination, and not matching any heraldry that Keladry knew of. She blinked her surprise at Kuri, just coming in with a steaming cup, who merely nodded.

"Young ladies need more clothing than young men, as feminine styles change with almost every circumstance whereas males can wear the same clothes to just about any event."

They began with the tunics, which fit very well from yesterday's pattern. Kuri set them out in the antechamber for delivery to Keladry's room. They progressed almost as rapidly through all of the shifts, already pinned to length by her measure. With these tried on and set aside, they began carefully pinning the satin shirts and breeches, which fluttered more loosely around Keladry's legs than most breeches and only took pinning at the waist and ankles, and then fitting dresses. It was another tedious morning as all of these took time, and Kuri explained more as she pinned.

"The colors are purely politics. Gold on a field of red were House Tortall, which ruled before the bloodline passed into House Conte through an eldest daughter with no surviving brothers. Instead of retiring as the colors of a defunct fief, though, they've come to represent the whole kingdom, as with the name, instead of just the former royal line. Boys, as pages, wear the colors in service to the kingdom rather than the king, and their fathers do not see a conflict. As squires, they wear the colors of their knight-masters, and then as knights, the colors of their fief. Even though they swear allegiance to the king, they never wear his colors because their service to the king is through the kingdom, their knight-master, and their fief."

Keladry nodded several times as she followed along the explanation.

"You, though, are a handmaid of the Queen, directly in service to her, and at times, you will wear Conte colors to reflect this, as do her Ladies. At other times, you must wear Tortall colors to represent the kingdom, such as when serving banquets alongside pages, matching them. Still others, you'll need Mindelan colors to show your origins though you're expected to marry into another fief. Once you're betrothed, there will be times when you'll wear betrothal colors instead."

"And the others?" Keladry skipped past the reference to her seemingly mandatory future marriage. If she could avoid the convent, perhaps that wasn't so inevitable either.

"Red and brown seem to be the new handmaid colors, for general wear. It may imply your future in the Riders. Conservatives will see that as less threatening than a girl page. The grays are for mourning, if needed, as young girls should never wear all black. The whites are ceremonial or for goddess services. And some of these are simply for social occasions."

"Will fathers have a problem with girls wearing Conte colors?"

"No. Fathers do not expect lifelong colors from daughters, so there is no conflict. Even better, mothers will see status in these formals. These blues show the possibility of the Queen's Ladies instead of the Riders. Some of their uniforms are also blue instead of fief, for times when they must set aside personal politics."

"What of the knight-master's colors? Why do fathers allow that?"

"Tradition, and known to be temporary, and it's often a fief already closely tied. While squiring doesn't forge an alliance the way betrothals can, it is a binding link in a brotherly way."

Keladry fell silent with the talk of experiences denied to her. After pinning another dress in the silence, Kuri struck up a less political discussion about the progress, fiefs in the hill country, sights to see in Persopolis, and the condition of the roads along the circuit. Keladry mentioned her new maid and pony, both receiving Kuri's approval. Their discussion wrapped up with pinning the last of the dresses, and Keladry still had a bell before lunch.

* * *

a/n - I keep status updates on upcoming chapters in my profile. Please review. I appreciate grammar and typo notes, and will make corrections as I can. Thank you.


	8. Negotiation

Please be advised that I am not Tamora Pierce. I do not own Tortall or any recognizable character. Thank you.

A special thanks to bookwyrm321, R, Goddes20, and Thewearybiblofile for all of your reviews. The plotbunnies love being fed. :-)

* * *

"Salma, would it be possible to assign a maid to me?"

"Is Gower not working out? You and he seemed to get along all year."

"Gower is good. But I want to take his niece, Lalasa Isran, into my service, and I need her to travel with me too soon for her to give proper notice. Could you assign her to me for the progress?"

"Your request is not uncommon. It happens during congress sometimes, that a noble will take a liking to a servant who wants a promotion. And lady's maid is quite the step up."

"It was Gower's idea. She's very good with needlework."

"Why don't you buy out her contract? The cost is one month's wages."

Keladry thought about that for a moment. "For one silver noble, everything is fine?"

Salma nodded, enjoying this moment of enlightenment as a wellborn youth discovered that money truly does solve many problems.

"I can do that," Keladry said, still unsure of so simple a solution, but feeling the hefty weight of two gold and ten silver nobles in the coin pouch dangling from her sash. "How do I do that?"

"Come with me." Salma took Keladry toward the palace kitchens. "In addition to her wages, you are responsible for her room and board, which are half as much. She will eat in the servant mess hall, as she did while in our employ, and take a cot in your room."

Salma led her to an office at a junction of two busy corridors. 'Timon Greendale' was engraved on a polished wooden plaque. Within the office, Salma did not ask for Master Greendale, but spoke only with the clerk, who brightened.

"It looks well on all of us when nobles like the palace staff. Young lady, do you mean to pay her board once each year or each month?"

Keladry thought quickly, running through the decision one final time. She had the money from her mother for all of the sewing, which Lalasa would work on along the way. She knew she'd get far more help from Lalasa over the whole year than from the palace tailors working three days rushed, and for more than just sewing. It was a lot of coin, but it was sensible.

"Each year would be the start of school?"

"If you wish. This year could add these next two months."

Keladry nodded, and the clerk began figuring some numbers. Surprisingly, she reckoned the amount in her head before he did on paper. Half silvers for fourteen months plus one for the contract summed eight silvers. She pulled a gold noble from her pouch while he drafted her receipt. After she signed two copies, one for herself and one for the palace, the clerk exchanged her gold noble for two silvers. They shook hands, and Keladry felt almost giddy at how easy that turned out to be.

On their way back to the handmaid wing, Salma handed her a second set of room keys. "Miss Isran should keep these, and I'll have another set made for my use. Maid keys will likely be standard for handmaids." Her voice turned more serious with her next topic, clarifying several palace policies. "Now that she is in your employ, her actions reflect on you. You are liable for her misbehavior, though you may deduct any fines you pay on her behalf from her wages. You may discipline her or dismiss her at need. Palace staff may not interfere between you, unless the Dogs are also involved."

Keladry nodded. The rules were much the same at Mindelan for servants not attached to the fief or the family.

"If she is injured or ill, you must pay for her healing. If her education is lacking, you must teach her or make arrangements. When she travels with you, you must pay for her at the inn, unless your travel is covered by someone else who will then also cover hers."

"So when she comes with me on progress, her needs are covered as they would be here by the monthly half silver."

"No, her time away from the palace is not counted towards her board. You will receive a credit next year. The queen covers both of your expenses on progress because you'll be attending her, and your maid is an extension of you. Lalasa will walk and eat with the maids of the other Royal Ladies, and share your tent unless the maids have a common one nearby."

"Thank you, Salma." An adult who actually explained things clearly was priceless. Keladry pulled one gold and four silver nobles from her pouch, and handed all but one silver to Salma. "Will you keep this in my account, and disburse one silver each month?"

Salma nodded.

As Keladry dropped the current month's silver noble back into her pouch, she reflected that she could give her parents eight silver nobles because she chose steady sewing instead of the palace rush order. Getting help in other areas as well only made the decision even more worthwhile, and she smiled inwardly at the elegant frugality of it all. With Gower and Lalasa also pleased by the arrangement, it was nice that everything worked out so smoothly.

* * *

Keladry returned to her room to give Lalasa the good news and her first month's pay. To her surprise, Lalasa refused the coin.

"As I told Lady Mindelan, I'll not take what I haven't earned," Lalasa said softly. "We get paid at the end of the month, and not a day sooner."

Keladry recognized stubbornness when she saw it, and saw no reason to deny the girl her pride, so she nodded and put the coin into her charm box on the mantle for safekeeping.

"I'll need to take this for Mindelan records, but I thought you might like to see it first." Keladry held up the receipt for the severance in good standing of Lalasa Isran's palace employment, inviting her to take it.

To her great relief, Lalasa did so, scanning the page slowly with delight, and quietly forming the words with her mouth as she went along. Her new maid could read, if not all that well. Already having her numbers and letters cleared much of Keladry's obligation of educating her. Lalasa only needed to improve, not start from scratch.

"Uncle Gower will want to see this, too, my lady. He'll be that pleased."

"I'll leave it on my desk for the day." She glanced out the window at the sparrows in the courtyard and recalled the bread she'd kept from breakfast. Crumbling it across the windowsill, she called to Crown and Freckle. Their flock followed them as they flew over.

"I'll be on this side from now on, not over there. At least, I will be when I'm here at all." As she rambled, the sparrows busily cleaned up the crumbs. "In a few days, I'll have to leave for several weeks. I'll ask Salma to feed you, or maybe some of you could come with me like last month." With the bread crumbs mostly gone, much of the flock returned to their tree. Crown and Freckle rested on the sill for a moment, bobbing left and right as though they pondered her words. Then they too flew off, and Keladry turned her attention back to her upcoming meetings.

She glanced at her clothespress but didn't see red or brown crammed in with all the other clothes. "Did my uniforms come in yet? Kuri sent them this morning."

"Yes, my lady. They're right here." Lalasa snaked a hand among the clothes at the far end of the upper rod and pulled out the newest garments.

"I'll need the brown breeches that came in yesterday. I'm having lunch with the princess and then attending the queen." Keladry said, choosing a red cotton uniform. It seemed less political than the Conte or Mindelan colors, and she didn't want to make a statement just yet.

She watched Lalasa tuck the other uniforms back into place and retrieve the breeches from an equally cramped lower drawer. Amusement washed over her as she realized that Lalasa had already managed to make herself indispensable.

Keladry quickly dressed, then sat down on the stool at her dressing room basin. Lalasa followed her in with barrettes and the paint box. After arranging a neat row of small clips on either side of Keladry's head, pulling her hair back from her face, she painted Keladry's face in sure but gentle strokes. As Keladry readied to leave, Lalasa handed her a small case containing a paint pot and a tiny brush.

"These are to touch up your lip paint after eating, or you could come back here."

"My sisters showed me how last night. I'll just keep wiping it off until I get it right."

* * *

As Keladry walked up to the royal wing, she pondered the variations of Kalasin's words, looking at Roald and saying 'just the two of us'. Did she mean just Kalasin and Roald, excluding the younger siblings, or just Kalasin and herself, leaving out even Roald? Keladry didn't know Kalasin all that well yet, and hoped Roald would be there.

The mystery was not resolved when she reached the royal wing, as the guard didn't direct her to the dining room, but further down the corridor. Another guard gestured towards a door, leading into a very small parlor. Kalasin sat at a table set for two. Roald would not be there.

"What's that you're wearing?" Kalasin asked before Keladry could even curtsy.

Making the formality quickly, Keladry answered, "The new uniform for your mother's handmaids, if any other girls actually join. I'm to go to her sitting room after lunch. She wants to see it." She sat across from Kalasin, who nodded.

"I'll go with you. I think K'miri styles are interesting."

"Kuri says they wear them split like this in all lengths."

Kalasin nodded again. "Mother has some very formal ones, not so tight on the leg, and with long scarves to drape around any which way."

"Formal? I can't see anyone going to a ball wearing this."

"Longer tunic, to your ankles, with breeches more like split skirts, and complementary layers rather than contrasting."

Keladry wasn't quite sure what Kalasin meant, so she nodded politely and let the princess continue.

"Could you imagine blending the styles? A hoop skirt split left and right with a liner to keep the wires in place?"

"The liner could match the breeches." Keladry guessed, relieved when Kalasin grinned. It sounded like she was fluent in the same language Adalia and Oranie were speaking last night, and Keladry hadn't yet had time to ask Lalasa about it.

The girls continued chatting until lunch arrived. George presented them with chowder, ham, sliced fruits, dinner rolls, and a selection of finger pastries, and then left. After they divided the luncheon between them, Kalasin changed the subject.

"I've been wanting to meet with you privately since I heard. I tried the other night, but Mother got to you first."

"Roald set that up."

Kalasin nodded. "He's never obvious about anything, but he gets a lot done."

"I'm glad he chose to help me."

"Me too, but I wish he hadn't needed to."

"He couldn't order Lord Wyldon to keep me. Not even his majesty could, or I wouldn't have been on probation."

"Lord Wyldon is an old stick in the mud."

"Some of the boys call him the stump."

Kalasin giggled. "That's a good one. I'm sorry the stump dismissed you. You were a good page and you still should be."

"We could've been pages together, if his majesty had let you go in a year late."

"I asked when I heard you had applied. Father still said no. At least I got something from him for it, private training at King's Reach instead of just ladyship studies. Lord Wyldon gave you nothing but a hard time."

Keladry was surprised that anyone would haggle with the king over his orders, even his daughter, but didn't let it show. "He gave me a year of training. I thought he would come around. My work was good and my test scores over half. But that didn't matter. He planned to dismiss me all along."

Kalasin nodded sympathetically.

"His first words to me were that I was there on sufferance."

"Well, now he can suffer with a whole school of you."

"I'm hoping other girls will join and make it a proper school."

"Me too. Lianne and Vania might even get to go to it."

"Did his majesty truly tell you not to?"

Kalasin nodded. "Kaddar might not like it. I got something out of it again, though."

"What did his majesty agree to?" Keladry asked, still shocked that she haggled with the king.

"A stallion," Kalasin said, smiling softly, "and a quintain for me at King's Reach. I'll be training with them all year." Now she grinned. "And next summer, instead of going with Mother on progress, you're to come train with me, so you must keep your work up too."

Keladry's jaw dropped.

* * *

With Kalasin leading, they didn't need to ask for directions. Keladry tried to focus on the statues and tapestries they passed, so she'd be able to find her own way in the future. As they entered, the queen was already seated with Lady Cythera and another lady. Kalasin curtsied politely, and Keladry dipped much more deeply. Queen Thayet introduced Keladry to Duchess Wilina of Queenscove and returned to the ladies' discussion.

Only one seat remained, and Keladry left it for Kalasin. She found herself a place standing along the back wall near the pitcher service, mulled apple juice by the fragrance, and poured a cup for Kalasin. She listened to Lady Cythera's outline of preparations for the upcoming progress, marveling at the sheer quantity of goods and personnel required to mobilize four royals for six weeks. Once the tally finally wrapped up, the queen brought Kalasin and Keladry into the discussion, asking them about their own preparations.

Kalasin's answer was brief and to the point, that most of her things had merely been unpacked to air out between tours, and would be packed again soon. Keladry mentioned settling into her new room, and taking on a maid to assist with the increased daily care required of a handmaid as well as handle the small mountain of sewing from Mindelan stores. All three ladies strongly approved, giving Keladry an unaccustomed feeling of inclusion.

The queen invited Keladry to pour a glass of juice for herself while topping off everyone else's. Once Keladry returned the pitcher to the tray, she had her step into the middle of the group so they could examine the new uniforms. The area wasn't suitably open for much, but Keladry stretched as best she could to show the flexibility of the split tunic despite the narrowed waist.

"Kuri did an excellent job on these."

Keladry nodded politely.

"This style has worked well for my Riders. I'm considering having a set made for my Ladies. What do you think, Cythera?"

"The Ladies might resent it if they see it as lowering their status. However, if donned as part of a special event, perhaps receiving a K'miri ambassador, they might be more welcoming."

While the queen and Lady Cythera continued chatting about that, Lady Wilina pulled Keladry aside.

"I want to thank you, young lady, for convincing Nealan to return to University. Baird and I are both pleased by his decision."

Keladry hid her surprise, since she'd reminded him of his reasons for becoming a page in the first place. "You're welcome for any good influence I've had on him. I hope he's still eating his vegetables."

Lady Wilina gave her the brief chuckle her comment deserved and then turned her attention to the ongoing discussion, leaving Keladry to ponder Neal's changed prospects and slip back over to the pitcher service.

* * *

Once released from the queen's social, with instructions to see Kuri about additional requisitions, Keladry went to her room to change into practice clothes. Lalasa had a large stack of shifts laid out on the bed, pinning them to length using one of Lorene's for a measure. Dressing quickly, this time in all three pieces of the outfit, Keladry left her to it before she could get trapped into yet another fitting session, pausing only long enough to fetch the apples she'd kept from breakfast.

When she stopped by the Riders Logistics, Kuri was not there, so she left a note that her current boots were deemed fit only for practice, and she needed a new pair for riding, and also loose K'miri breeches in brown cotton. Then she headed out to the stables. She gave both her mounts the apples, and then carefully groomed Peachblossom first, then Cinnabar. Brushing Peachblossom lightly again, she saddled both and led them out to the empty pages' yard.

She needed to spend time getting to know Cinnabar, but didn't want Peachblossom to feel slighted, so she exercised Peachblossom first, then put Cinnabar through his paces. After several more rotations between them, she lined Peachblossom up at the first tilting lane. Bringing him to a trot, then a gallop, then a charge, she thundered down the lane. She focused on the target circle in the center of the small shield, and raised her lance in triumph when the quintain rotated a neat quarter-turn, allowing her to pass without buffetting her shoulder with its sandbag, a consequence of poor enough aim to merely strike the outer portion of the shield.

As Peachblossom slowed and began to turn a wide circle, Keladry realized she could hear galloping behind her. She looked back to find Cinnabar just a few lengths behind, valiantly trying to keep up. Keladry slowed both mounts to a walk for a few minutes to catch their wind. She rode Cinnabar at an amble back up the lane and then shifted back to Peachblossom for another run. Riding one down and the other back would suit her goals for the afternoon just fine.

Midway down the third lane, beads of sweat trickled down her forehead into her eyes. With one hand on the reins and one hand on the lance, all she could do was rapidly blink away her tears. She somehow managed to strike the shield, but was unsurprised to feel the sandbag's bruising thud against her shoulder blade. Slowing Peachblossom to a halt as quickly as she safely could, she dropped the reins and wiped her face with her sleeves.

When she looked at them and saw the shades of blue and rose, she groaned, remembering the paint and understanding why her eyes stung more than usual with mere sweat. She spat on her sleeves and wiped as much away from her eyelids as she could before mounting Cinnabar for the amble back to the starting line.

After running all the lanes, with no other page available to reset the quintains, she had to do so herself. Riding Cinnabar to each one, she turned them to face forward. Then she ambled back to the starting line, where Peachblossom stood pawing the dirt, eager for this task that he recognized was his and solely his.

Resetting the quintains after the second pass, she considered her tally. She had struck the shield on every run, and only twice had suffered the sandbag penalty for missing the inner section, once when she was blinded by sweat and paint, feeling fortunate to hit the shield at all, and once when she swore the wind itself lifted the lance out of position. No longer a proper student of tilting, she wasn't sure who to ask about such matters.

More importantly for the moment, though, she had two sweaty mounts and two sets of dirty tack to deal with. On the upper hand, she liked having both saddled and ready. Changing from one to the other was simple. On the lower hand, she didn't nearly so much like having twice as much to clean every day.

* * *

a/n - I keep status updates on upcoming chapters in my profile. Please review. I appreciate grammar and typo notes, and will make corrections as I can. Thank you.


	9. Housekeeping

Please be advised that I am not Tamora Pierce. I do not own Tortall or any recognizable character. Thank you.

* * *

After grooming and cleaning twice the mount and tack as usual, and stopping by the messenger hall to send word for the Mindelan carriage, Keladry finally returned to her room shortly after the next bell rang out. She needed to wash the paint from her face, so she headed directly into her dressing room, and immediately stopped short. She barely recognized it.

A large folding screen divided about a third of the room from sight. Behind it, she found a neatly turned out cot with several work baskets tucked under and a small trunk at its foot, and Keladry realized that this was Lalasa's sleeping area. Other changes included her washtub shuffled more centrally in the now smaller dressing area, and a wicker shelf newly set between her wash basin and the side wall. Neatly folded towels filled some shelves while several square baskets rested on others, containing extra candles, soaps, lotions, bath oils, and powders.

She washed her face quickly and went into her main room to see what else had happened in the three bells she'd been out in the yard. She immediately saw, hanging on the inside of her door, an oval of lacquered maple, almost as tall as the door, and polished to a glossy shine. Though not as clear a reflection as the small silvered mirror over her wash basin, it provided a full size view for final touches to her entire outfit. She also saw that her great trunks were gone. In their place was a lot more furniture; the room was fairly crowded with all of it. Keladry visualized several moonlight dances, realizing that she might not have enough space to practice her glaive work in private any longer.

Instead of backing up against the wall, her clothespress now jutted out into the room facing away from the entrance. A wicker rack leaned up against the backside of it, braced at the top and bottom with straps around the crest and feet. Small baskets lined the shelves, containing her sashes, ribbons, handkerchiefs, and other small accessories that might be wanted after a quick view in the mirror.

As she walked beyond it into her room, she discovered it faced a second wardrobe on the other side of her hearth, both just far enough away to be safe from sparks, and spaced from the wall that their inner doors would open flush to the mantle. Beyond them, in the corner, Keladry found her bookcase against the wall with a shoe rack strapped to the backside of the second clothespress. There was so little space between shoes and books that she'd have to fetch things from memory; she couldn't squeeze in and hold a light at the same time.

Her narrow bed and two little tables on either side remained where they ought to be, and her desk with two chairs in the corner by the window, but that was about it. On the last wall, a second desk was placed where her bookcase had been. Behind it stood an oval silvered mirror in a wooden frame bolted to the back of the desk. Tiny cabinets stood on the desk to each side of the plate sized mirror, much like in her sister's room. Like Adalia's, the cabinets contained small paint pots, vials of scented oil, necklaces, hair pins and the like, which Keladry had bought or her sisters had given to her.

The only blank space on her walls lay under her window, allowing access to the deep sill for sitting or feeding the sparrows. The middle of her floor also remained clear, save only for the rug, and she paced it off. As she suspected, the open area was large enough for press-ups and stretches, but not for pattern dances. She would have to devise new dances for the limited space available, or find a new place for private glaive practice. She shook her head in dismay and began unwrapping her lucky cats, tucking the somewhat battered box in the only storage area remaining, under her bed.

As Keladry arranged her cats on her mantle, Lalasa came in carrying a large basket perched on a stool, which she set down heavily in front of the new, mirrored desk.

"You'll need a proper vanity, my lady, but this is what we could get for you quickly." Lalasa pulled several candle holders from the basket and began arranging them on the desk. "Salma agreed that handmaids will have more things than pages, and said to take what was needful from an unused room. Gower helped bring them over, and the rest came from palace stores."

Keladry looked around the room again ruefully considering the vast gulf between the easy simplicity of being a page and the complex accessories of being a handmaid.

"Will this be for all the girls?"

Lalasa nodded. "I'm to make a list."

Keladry set out writing supplies on her proper desk, wanting to see Lalasa's writing ability. While thinking about it, she also found the set of measures Kuri had made for her and set that on her desk too.

"I'll wash up and change while you make that list. The carriage will be by for us soon."

Lalasa looked over, somewhat confused.

"You're to come to Mindelan house tonight. There's more sewing to do."

Lalasa's confusion deepened as though something worried her. She seemed as though she wanted to speak but chose not to, withdrawing into herself.

"You're allowed to speak freely when we're just the two of us in here." Keladry didn't know what to make of this mouse that took over her maid at the oddest of times.

Eventually Lalasa answered in a very quiet voice. "I thought I was to stay with the sewing here."

Keladry gently shook her head. "Mama kept the most important things back, for everyone to work on first. All of these are as time permits, and we'll pack some to go with us on progress."

Skipping the 'call for a proper bath' delay, Keladry made quick time with the washrag and dressed in a clean set of practice clothes, wanting to wear them home so she could show up in the morning already properly dressed. When she returned to her main room, Lalasa sat at her desk, scowling at the page in front of her. Keladry went over to take a look. Lalasa's handwriting looked much like her own had been early last summer while getting used to Tortallan lettering. With more practice, her writing would improve, fulfilling much of the Mindelan obligation to ensure her education.

"This is a good start. You can finish the list in the morning. We'd best be getting ready to go."

Despite running a little bit later than she'd like, Keladry allowed Lalasa to touch the paints to her face. Her sisters would expect it even if she planned on not wearing any in the morning.

* * *

When they reached the carriage lane, Chesper had already been there long enough to load the empty chests she'd borrowed from her sisters, and sat in the driver's seat whittling and scowling. Her arrival did not improve his outlook, so the pleasant surprise of ladylike neatness had already worn off.

"Anything along the way, miss?" he asked in a surly voice from the driver's seat.

"No, Chesper. Straight home please." Keladry climbed into the carriage as she normally did, and Lalasa followed her.

Chesper gathered the reins and they set off. He ignored the girls all the way home.

* * *

Dinner was ongoing when they got to the townhouse, so Keladry showed Lalasa to the lower hall, where she turned her over to Tian for introductions to the others, and went up to join the family. Since they were almost finished, she ate quickly to catch up, and then dutifully repaired her lip paint while her sisters coached. As expected, her mother immediately drafted her for fittings. The racks in the sewing room now held just a handful of Mindelan dresses and shifts.

"Mama, fief colors are welcome, but I don't need more dresses. I'm to be on horseback for six weeks, and I need breeches."

Ilane looked appalled at the oversight. "I believe Avinar has most such. I'll see what we can come up with. Girls, have you any to spare?"

Ilane, Adalia and Oranie all scattered from the sewing room. While waiting for them to return, Lorene handed Keladry a dress and brooked no argument. Better to get this pinned than nothing at all.

Several household maids came in to assist with the sewing, Tian and Brielle among them, bringing Lalasa, who pulled out the brown dress she'd brought with her from the palace. In the lull while Keladry was changing dresses, Lorene took a close look at Lalasa's work. To Keladry's utter surprise, she gave Lalasa a rare nod and returned to pinning. All of the maids fell silent for a moment, equally surprised glances passing among them before they picked up their quiet discussion and their own sewing again.

Oranie returned empty handed since she preferred carriages and almost never rode astride. Adalia brought in one cotton set of breeches and matching tunic in a nice wine color, as well as a pair of undyed woolen breeches that she wore beneath her dresses in the coldest weather. Keladry waved off the wool but tried on the wine set, turning to Lorene for fitting. The color made her feel good and her sisters seemed to like it on her too.

Ilane came in with an armful of clothes in fief colors as well as various shades of browns and greens. Keladry held a tunic up and shook it out. "Papa's?"

Ilane nodded. "You're not far off his height, sweets, and similar in coloring. These will look better on you than mine will, and he hasn't worn them in a while. If you weren't taking them, Avi would be. He'll be here for two weeks while you're away. It's a shame you'll miss him." She began hanging the garments on the rack nearest to Lorene. "I'm almost concerned about giving you these, though I know you need them. I worry how much Avi has grown, and how many things he'll need. You didn't know your brothers at his age, but they grew like weeds, especially Conal. But we've more time to sort him out than you, so let's get these pinned."

Keladry's good humor quickly soured as she realized there were at least two bells worth of pinning hanging up. Missing Avinar's upcoming visit just made her feel worse.

* * *

While the evening dragged on, a myriad of little details sorted themselves out in her mother's effortless efficiency, leaving Keladry wondering if she would ever be as capable of managing so much so seamlessly. Ilane officially welcomed Lalasa into Mindelan's service and sent Mirina to fetch three sets of livery from storage. Whenever staying at the townhome, Lalasa would take one of the empty cots in the attic room shared by the younger maids and eat meals with the other servants in the lower hall. Tian would show her the bell wall, and which bell rang from Keladry's room.

Ilane, Adalia and Oranie discussed suitable dresses for the girls to wear at a small concert the following evening hosted by friends of the family. Keladry's sisters were excited at the opportunity to see and be seen in good company and eagerly reviewed every possible aspect of their outfits to ensure they looked their best. Keladry felt adrift amid all the fashionable detail and was relieved she wasn't obligated to go. The one bright spot was getting their parents to herself for the evening. She made a mental note to get home as early as she could.

As that discussion wound down, Keladry mentioned the eight silvers, but her mother declined them, saying Keladry needed to keep some coin for unforeseen events. Adalia and Oranie both nodded, informing her that they each kept a gold noble in small change hidden away against such need.

"This spring, Papa sent a note that he needed our guards at the fief, so I paid most of mine for convent guards instead," Oranie said.

"And he covered it when you got here?"

Oranie nodded. "But by having the coin already, he needn't send it by courier. That's too risky."

"Just keep it separate from your spending coin," Adalia said. "Madrie told us about her first year at convent when she mixed it up and had to apologize for spending some of it. Mama sent her into the kitchen for the whole summer to learn the value of time and coin." Adalia winced, that punishment being effective even by proxy, as tales told down the line of sisters. Sitting next to her, Oranie nodded sympathetically.

Keladry looked over at their mother, whose fond smile confirmed the tale. "I remember that summer well. Inness was newly squired, Conal still a page, and Anders almost a knight. Lorene was down to short hours, heavy with Vorgel. With Madrie helping in the kitchen, we forewent an extra hire. She also lost the use of her own maid, assigned to Lorene to cover housework instead. Patrie stepped up and learned a good bit of fief management, helping out with bookkeeping. She debuted the following year, and was taking the usual classes in such matters, but working training is much more thorough." Ilane dropped off into silent reverie for a moment and then looked at the older two daughters. "I didn't know how much of these things you remembered. You two were yet nine and six."

"Almost seven, Mama," Oranie said, "and that's old enough so when she explained it later, it made a lot more sense."

Ilane nodded, then turned to Keladry. "The most important thing, in the long run, was that when she went back to school in the fall, we trusted her with another gold noble, and she came home with every single bit. HaMinch may never know of that summer, but I'm sure they like her much better for it."

* * *

Ilane helped Keladry take another pile of garments to her room, setting them on her desk for her to take to the palace. As Keladry readied for bed, they discussed her packing. Keladry outlined the inventory of uniforms and dresses Kuri had made for her, including the most recent requisitions. Ilane frowned just a bit at the mention of footwear and promptly stepped out.

A few minutes later, Oranie came in with a question. "Mama's asking about slippers and boots. What do you need?"

"I have the boots I got just after midwinter. They still fit well enough, but the queen said they're only fit for practice. I'm getting a pair from the Riders. What did you wear with all those dresses?"

Oranie lit up as Keladry accidentally stumbled upon one of her favorite topics. "Walking slippers mostly, but sometimes dancing slippers for lessons or practice parties. You won't really wear dancing slippers in public until much closer to your debut. Walking slippers should suffice for now. And maybe some house slippers and bath slippers if you haven't any."

Adalia carried in a basket with several pairs of slippers, and just caught the end of what Oranie was saying. She grimaced and rolled her eyes. "Great. Now you'll never get her to stop talking about her slippers. Our crazy sister likes them more than dresses."

"That's why Brielle and I get along so well. She's a cobbler's daughter and loves making me new ones."

Keladry blinked. "Doesn't that take all of your pocket money?"

"Oh, no! She takes the fabric away and reuses the leather. By sewing through the same holes each time, she can use the same sole a dozen times or more, now that my feet are done with growing."

Adalia nodded, setting her basket on the bed. "Mama said to bring any that I haven't worn since midwinter for you to try on. Orie, where's yours?"

Keladry considered stone to avoid laughing at the blatant change of topic.

"I thought to compare feet to see if it's even worth getting. I doubt they'll fit. She's got feet like Mama." Oranie's logic had merit, and Adalia scowled for not thinking of it herself.

All three girls looked down quickly and set their feet side by side to compare them. Keladry's proved larger than Oranie's, which made sense, as she already matched Oranie in height and was still growing. Adalia turned out to have the smallest feet, despite being slightly taller.

"That's that, then," Adalia said, picking up her basket and heading out again. "Good luck with slipper talk. You won't know silence again until she's asleep."

Oranie laughed and waved Adalia off. "Don't listen to her. I'm not that bad."

Several minutes later, Keladry hoped their mother would come back soon and send Oranie on some other errand.

* * *

When Ilane finally returned, her expression mirrored Keladry's even before anyone spoke. "I already know, sweets. Adie told me. And mine are likely too big for you." A quick comparison confirmed that. "Orie, I've set Brielle to slippers; she's getting her things now."

"I'll help, Mama. I've learned enough to sew the pieces once she cuts them."

Ilane nodded. "Before you get too caught up in slippers, please fetch any stockings you can spare. Adie too, if you see her."

Mother and sister both left Keladry's room, but Oranie returned before Keladry finished appreciating the silence, dumping an armful of stockings onto the bed. "I didn't feel like sorting, so I brought all my cottons. I'll just get more of any color I need."

"Or steal mine," Adie mumbled, following her in and adding more to the pile.

Keladry envisioned a stone pillar rising smoothly from her lake, without any ripples marring the water's surface. She wasn't sure what to make of her sisters' sniping at each other. This was a side of their relationship that they'd never let her see before, and a vast improvement over them both sniping at her.

Brielle brought in a large crate filled with unfamiliar tools. She pulled out the largest, a board covered with numbers and knobs, and set it on the floor by the desk. Keladry sat down and took off her stockings. These tools weren't often used for children, whose growing feet made for too little time to wear such expensive shoes.

Brielle guided Keladry's right foot onto the board and began sliding some knobs and turning others. Keladry could feel different portions of the board changing beneath her foot. A section in the middle raised as Brielle turned a knob, conforming to her arch. Brielle then arranged smaller boards across Keladry's foot and behind her heel, adjusting more knobs until the whole contraption encased her foot exactly.

She wrote down a series of numbers, almost as many for that one foot as Kuri had written for all of Keladry's body. Returning all the knobs to null, she separated the three components leaving just the largest on the floor. Keladry swapped her left foot into position, and Brielle repeated the process.

Ilane returned with several more pairs of stockings and looked over the gathered pile. "Ideally you'd have slippers in most of these colors, but we'll only have time for a few. Fief colors and neutrals for now."

Keladry began to see why Lalasa had moved such a large shoe rack into her room. "I have brown and fief gray, that I've worn to supper this year. They're stretched, but they don't pinch so I didn't change them."

"Those won't do," Oranie said to Keladry, then turned to their mother. "We might be able to buy her some at market."

"Not ideal, but we can look tomorrow after breakfast."

"Late again?"

"Until progress leaves, but you girls don't have to wait."

Oranie nodded.

Stifling a yawn, Keladry retrieved her left foot from Brielle's contraption and glanced at the final list. The numbers didn't match, though her feet looked the same as each other. Too tired to be curious, she let Brielle pack up her tools and head out, fortunately drawing Oranie away with her. From the sounds of their chatter, they'd likely be up all night. Oranie might just appreciate a late breakfast tomorrow.

"I can ask Kuri if she's doing slippers, or just boots. We can look to other colors than hers."

"That's a good idea, sweets. Vargel can run the message home."

After Ilane tucked her in, Keladry fell asleep so quickly that she wasn't even aware of Lalasa creeping in to douse her mage light.

* * *

a/n - I keep status updates on upcoming chapters in my profile. Please review. I appreciate grammar and typo notes, and will make corrections as I can. Thank you.


	10. Considerations

ch10 - Considerations

Please be advised that I am not Tamora Pierce. I do not own Tortall or any recognizable character. Thank you.

* * *

The next morning, Ilane rode her gelding, Aegolius, to the palace while Keladry and Lalasa took the carriage. Keladry wore her practice clothes so she could head directly to the stables. Lalasa wore palace livery, having been granted a grace period until the progress leaves to return all but one set, kept for times when the maids attended their nobles at no-fief-colors events, and carried her Mindelan livery in her basket to fit to herself whenever she found time.

"It would be best to take in one of yours each morning before touching any of mine," Keladry said.

Lalasa's expression turned briefly stubborn.

"I mean it, else you'll have nothing to wear when we leave, for trying to get all of mine sorted out."

Lalasa finally nodded.

The rest of the ride passed in thoughtful silence. Keladry pondered which of her errands could be postponed for a day, so that she could get home earlier in the evening and spend more time with her parents. Meetings were unavoidable, and both the queen and Kalasin claimed a portion of her day. However, since the morning training for the day would involve Peachblossom and Cinnabar, perhaps she could forego an extra session.

* * *

Ilane reached the palace more quickly than the carriage and waited for them at the carriage lane. As the girls climbed down, Chesper took a moment to see to her and Aegolius, and then reclaimed the reins from Vargel, who was exuberant from being allowed to help drive in the early morning quiet. Lalasa headed into the palace and Ilane took the path to the queen's training yard. Keladry set off for the page and handmaid stables at a jog, leaving Vargel chatting happily with one of the footmen.

Keladry greeted both her mounts with as minimal brushing as she could get away with, then saddled them up and rode Peachblossom to the royal training yard with Cinnabar trailing on a lead line. As much as she wanted to use this time to improve her seat on Cinnabar, she knew Peachblossom would never cooperate with following behind him. Getting to the yard just as the ladies were forming a circle for warm ups, she picketed Peachblossom two horselengths down from Aegolius, and Cinnabar on the other end of the row with the other ponies. Then she joined the circle next to Kalasin, surprised to see her.

Keladry hadn't seen the earliest exercises yestermorn, and so didn't recognize the pattern until they'd gone halfway around the circle, that everyone led the same exercise as the day before. When her mother followed suit with her set of lunges, Keladry understood that she was expected to lead the pressups again. Apparently, that exercise now had her name on it. Since the ladies were somewhat familiar with it, the set of ten passed by with much less disruption though just as much grumbling. Most of the ladies tried them with the easier knee posture, and several dropped off after only a few. As soon as she finished the pressups, Keladry promptly stood up and looked at Kalasin, so she would start the next exercise quickly and get everyone focused on something else.

As the ladies broke the warm up circle, Keladry and Kalasin found a moment to chat quietly while the queen and Commander Buri mounted their ponies.

"Kally, I didn't know you came to these."

"Only sometimes, but always for riding. Mother tells me."

"I'm to be here each morning."

"I know. Come up again to lunch."

Keladry nodded and quickly curtsied.

"That was an invitation, Kel, not an order."

Thinking back to her father's words on the difficulty of saying 'no' to royalty, Keladry wondered how much of that was because people couldn't tell when they were allowed to. "I'd like that, thank you," she said, briefly allowing a rare smile. Being on first name terms placed Kalasin into her inner circle, allowing for expressions, though limited until they knew each other better.

To her relief, Kalasin grinned back.

Thayet and Buri engaged in a series of fast paced duels, riding towards each other in a clatter of swords and shields, and then breaking away again. They demonstrated fancy side steps and quick changes of direction, maneuvers that required very sure footed mounts, and tricks that were well suited to the sturdy ponies favored by the Riders. Their display ended with mounted archery, hitting bullseyes even at speed.

Keladry first mounted Peachblossom and tried several of the tricks. He performed most of the maneuvers well enough, but struggled on the tightest turns. Her mother, on Aegolius, larger than Peachblossom and with a different style of training, seemed at even more of a disadvantage. When Keladry changed over to Cinnabar, she immediately noticed the difference. Cinnabar's shorter stride and faster gait made the switchback turns almost easy.

Choosing a length of fence, she took turns with each mount, riding one to the end and back to the gate, trying a specific trick, then switching to the other and repeating the same exercise. Each time she rode Peachblossom, Cinnabar followed along, whereas when she rode Cinnabar, Peachblossom remained standing by the gate. As Keladry mounted Cinnabar for the fourth time, Buri rode over.

"Know both your mounts well, Keladry, and when and where each proves more practical."

Keladry nodded. "I expect I'll get to know Cinnabar very well over the next six weeks."

Buri also nodded. "And train that one to stay. He's not a packmule to follow any rider."

"Yes, ma'am."

As Buri rode to speak with another lady, Keladry noticed that the queen had already left practice. Looking around, Kalasin was also gone, and two of the Royal Ladies. Catching her mama's eye, she rode Cinnabar over to Aegolius and offered to let her mama try out the new tricks on her pony.

"No, sweets. You need to spend time with him. I'll try them on one of our own ponies when I show off to your papa." As they were in a fairly private area, facing a wall, Ilane smiled briefly, promptly hiding it behind her hand.

Keladry understood. "The queen did say today would be fun. I'm sorry it ended so soon. I'll try to be home early tonight."

Ilane waved her off and waved to the remaining women, and then headed out. Keladry returned to Peachblossom. She also waved to everyone and followed her out, leading Cinnabar, but turned towards her own training yard rather than the palace gates.

She could tell from Peachblossom's gait that something was amiss, and she realized he was unhappy with his performance in the morning's exercise, especially being shown up on some of the tricks by the pony. Instead of stabling them, she stopped only long enough to retrieve her lance, and headed over to the quintains, certain that some lance work would help Peachblossom feel better.

With Buri's order in mind, she turned to face Cinnabar and held her hand up, palm facing the pony. "Stay," she said firmly, and then turned Peachblossom for the first run. Thundering past the quintain after a solid strike, she could hear more thunder behind her and knew that Cinnabar had followed again. She rode Peachblossom, leading Cinnabar, back to the starting line.

This time, after holding up her hand and calling the command, "Stay", she only had Peachblossom take a couple of steps away from Cinnabar. The pony began following almost immediately. She called the command again, and this time kept her hand up as Peachblossom moved. Still, Cinnabar followed. Training him out of the habit was going to be more difficult than she'd thought.

She picketed Cinnabar along the fence, giving him the "stay" command again, and then remounted Peachblossom for a second run, also a good hit. She rode back to Cinnabar, who was idly grazing. Resolving to seek advice on training methods, she gave Cinnabar the "stay" command again. He looked up at her voice, and returned to grazing as soon as Peachblossom turned towards the third lane.

Her lance shattered on the third strike, though the strike itself was as good as the others, only turning the sandbag half way. Keladry sighed in frustration as she picked up the largest pieces to clear the lane, setting them next to the quintain for the servants to clean up next time they checked the yard.

Without a lance, there wasn't much point to staying in the tilting yard. Her rumbling stomach seemed to agree that Cinnabar, still grazing on the picket, had a better notion of what to do with the time. She quickly trotted Peachblossom over to the three quintains she'd used to reset them, and then untied Cinnabar's lead so he would follow them to the stable.

After taking care of horse, pony and two sets of tack, she stopped by the carpenters to request two weighted lances. The frazzled clerk seemed ready to panic until Keladry clarified that she didn't need them until the progress returned.

* * *

Breakfast with the Riders was just as enjoyable as yesterday. She recognized a young woman near the end of the queue.

"I'm Kel. We met yesterday at breakfast."

"Morning, Kel. I see Kuri didn't scare you off yet."

"No, I'm to go back again. I'm truly sorry, but I don't recall your name."

"Don't worry about it. You'll get to know all of us soon enough. I'm Lindel, and most of this cluster is my group." She promptly began rapid fire introductions, leaving Keladry hopelessly grasping for names.

They invited her to sit with them. Unlike yesterday's table mates from various Rider groups, each trying to out-do the last tale, the stories they shared with her this morning were much more comprehensive and realistic, offering several different views of the same action. Kel soaked up the tales with wide eyes, envisioning each scene in a way dull textbooks had never inspired.

Breakfast wrapped up with cheerful waves and two apples and some bread in her handkerchief. Keladry smiled since she wasn't the only one taking apples on the way out. She headed over to Kuri to get her feet measured all over again for boots, shoes and slippers, and to try on about two dozen pairs of stockings. Kuri also had two pairs of brown cotton K'miri breeches for Kel to try on, checking that they were properly loose in the leg. As they were fully sewn, Keladry was able to take them with her along with the sack of stockings. Kuri said the rest would be delivered later.

* * *

Keladry didn't find Vargel at the carriage house, not even in the loft where two boys were napping, so she asked a clerk where a bored lad might have wandered off to. The clerk seemed to find the question much funnier than Kel thought it should be, but eventually settled down to suggest the chow halls, kennels or mews. Knowing Vargel had eaten well before leaving the house this morning, she skipped the chow halls, and found him at the kennels, romping with several other children amid a large pack of palace dogs.

These were certainly not the fine royal hunting hounds, the four-legged scamps showing as much pedigree as the two-legged ones, though some did have the look of better ancestry. All the dogs bore signs of the hazards of being stray ratters, a missing ear here, a scarred nose there, matted fur or shortened tails. They seemed friendly enough, and several would chase after any stick thrown, catching it in the air and tugging it out of each other's jaws as they fetched it back.

Keladry called Vargel's name several times without success. Finally, she popped two fingers into her mouth and whistled sharply between them, a trick she'd learned from Merric that worked wonders for calling mounts from across a field. As she discovered, it worked equally well on nearby children. They all glanced up at her and immediately scattered to some pretense of not being idle, leaving Vargel and the dogs wondering where their playmates went.

Keladry beckoned Vargel over and gave him the sack of stockings, the same colors as each of the shifts and breeches Kuri had made for her. "Tell Mama that I'm assigned matching slippers for these, and I'll ride home after lunch."

"You won't tell on them will you?"

"Of course not, now shoo!"

* * *

Having already had a good romp with Peachblossom and Cinnabar this morning, Keladry wanted to give them fair time to rest before taking them back out again. She had a number of errands to run and three bells before lunch.

Palace stores proved quick and easy. With her name listed on the progress rolls, with Lalasa attached, she had no problems requisitioning tent, ground cover, bedrolls, mess kits and rucksacks for delivery to her room, and saddlebags to Cinnabar's stall. She knew better than to send any unfortunate footman to Peachblossom. To her pleasant surprise, she learned that the saddlebags for ponies could also fit horse saddles, though not the reverse. She chose to keep just the smaller pair rather than a different set for each mount, since she had enough tack to look after already. When asked if she needed a cantle carrier for a lapdog to ride in, she thought of her sparrows riding pillion in the spring, and said 'yes'. It, too, would fit either saddle, as would a pommel pouch that many of the Royal Ladies used for quickly needed small items.

Next, at the pages' library, she looked for a book on common plants in the hills. While she planned on leaving her other library books behind, this one would travel with her. Reading about a new plant in the morning and then looking for it in the verge throughout the day might relieve the boredom of long rides, and also help keep her alert and looking around. Chesper had suggested it to her as she got into the carriage.

She stopped by her room to drop things off and then headed out to the stable. All her weapons were there, except for her glaives, and she carefully looked all of them over. She no longer had a lance to take, and couldn't see a way to pack one if she'd had it, but everything else would be useful. She cleaned, inspected and polished each piece and set them back on the racks, making a mental note to try archery from horseback while she had some time.

* * *

When Keladry arrived at the royal wing for lunch, neatly dressed in the newly finished brown over honey with her hair arranged in a short curly style that Lalasa had wanted to try out, the guards directed her to the dining room rather than Kalasin's small parlor. Roald and Kalasin were both seated at the grand table with just one extra place setting. Keladry curtsied quickly and joined them.

"You don't have to do that if it's just us," Kalasin said. "We're already impressed, so you needn't keep trying."

A glance at Roald showed that he didn't disagree, but Keladry shook her head. "I don't want to forget when it's needed. It's better to stay proper."

Kalasin sighed. "If you must."

Roald merely shrugged. He'd taken enough of Master Oakbridge's etiquette classes that he couldn't fault Keladry's logic.

George came in with their tray, presenting them with sliced ham, cob of corn, green beans, vegetable soup, dinner rolls, and small chocolate cakes. Without Liam and Lianne jostling at the food, serving themselves proved quicker and neater, and they soon had well-filled plates in front of them.

"Mother wants me to tell you not to attend her since she won't be in her solar after lunch today."

Keladry's first thought was that this would allow her to get home even sooner than she'd hoped for. Her second thought was rue for the amount of time spent getting dressed for the queen, then deciding that maybe it was worthwhile for the prince and princess, anyways. Only then did she wonder about the queen's schedule.

"This is the last court session between the progresses," Roald said when she looked up. "The docket awaiting royal judgment is all day long, if not also tomorrow morning." Only someone who knew him well would detect the slight long-suffering undertone in his voice.

"It's just petty conflicts between people who can't sort things out for themselves," Kalasin added.

"Are you attending them?" Keladry asked.

Both siblings nodded. "Every summer since I became a page, to listen and learn," Roald said, "and she tagged along the next summer."

"Master Oakbridge is delighted."

Roald nodded again, more amused this time. "Fortunately, the delay from the progress convinces many claimants to accept lesser judges, rather than wait, else it would be a weekly chore."

Further discussion was interrupted by the four youngest royals trooping into the room, all but dragging George bearing another laden tray along with them.

"We're joining you for luncheon today," Liam announced in a very decisive tone, complete with a firm nod.

"Only if we let you," Kalasin replied, laying a hand on Keladry's arm to keep her from standing to curtsy.

The four children shuffled around so that the smallest was in front.

"Please Kally?" she lisped, almost whining. "You're going away again and we don't get to see you much."

To Keladry's surprise, Kalasin relented, gesturing for George to set the table. As he laid out more luncheon, a maid followed with plates and cutlery, clearly hastily stacked from their own dining area. Keladry looked on, somewhat bemused. She'd never gotten away with such wheedling tactics, though herself also a youngest child.

The children settled into chairs quickly, the boys on Keladry's side of the table and the two girls next to Kalasin, and the maid dished up their plates for them. Only the youngest acknowledged her, granting her a big smile, which she returned brightly.

Roald introduced Keladry to the youngest two, Prince Jasson and Princess Vania. Kalasin still held her arm down, so Keladry could only offer each of them a polite nod, including the middle pair as well. Jasson seemed more interested in comparing his plate to hers than in boring formalities.

"You got the same food as us," he said.

"Of course," Kalasin replied, finally releasing Keladry's arm. "Only spoiled princes want a specially cooked feast at every meal."

Liam and Jasson both stuck their tongues out at her, looking so much alike that Keladry almost laughed. Lianne and Vania giggled, but Kalasin did not, so Keladry kept her own amusement behind her mask and tried to change the subject.

"Which mess hall did our luncheon come from today, Kally?"

Vania's gasp and wide eyes showed that she wasn't aware Keladry was on nickname terms with Kalasin, not just first name terms.

"You don't call her Kally, too?" Keladry asked her. "What do they call you?"

"They all call me Vania," she said.

"Not so," Liam cut in with his mouth full. "I call you Vanity." He reached across the table and tweaked her perfectly curled pigtails, making her pout.

"Liam," Kalasin said in a warning tone. "Behave or I'll send you out. It's going to be a long time before we can have lunch together again." Liam, Keladry noticed, had taken the seat where Kalasin would have a hard time kicking him, leaving Jasson in the danger zone and Kalasin armed solely with verbal threats.

Liam grinned. "Not so! I'm going too! I asked again last night at bedtime." He seemed far too happy to be fibbing.

"Why did Mother and Father change their minds?" Roald asked before Kalasin could say anything.

"You two get to go because this is the only time you really get to spend with them, because of school. I asked since I won't get to see them in the fall, and they finally agreed."

Lianne joined her little sister in pouting. "You're going too? You're all leaving us!"

Jasson shrugged. "Can't do anything about it. We'll get to have some fun, just like last month, to make up for it."

"But I don't want fun," Lianne grumbled. "I want to go too."

"Me too," Vania said, near tears. "I don't want to always be left behind. You two will start going soon, and then I'll be all alone."

"We all want to go but we can't. There's no point in crying. It won't help and it just makes you look a mess." Jasson's brusque tone tipped Vania over the edge and the shine in her eyes started slipping down her cheeks.

Keladry picked at her plate, noting that Kalasin was eating no better. Kalasin reached over and pulled Vania into a comforting hug, wiping the tears from her cheeks with a cloth napkin. "We'll only be gone for a short time, and then we'll be home again."

"But when you get back you'll be going off to school and then it'll be a whole year." Vania refused to be comforted, even when Lianne joined the hug on her other side.

"I'll be back for midwinter, and Roald and Liam will be here at the palace the whole time."

"The other side, not where we can go." Vania's sob was muffled against Kalasin's shoulder.

Roald pulled his chair around behind Vania's and pulled all three sisters into his own hug. "We have to go to school because we're all growing up, and part of growing up means understanding that we can't always be in the same place all the time, even if that's what we want."

"I don't want to grow up!"

"Nobody would if we didn't have to," Roald said. Keladry honestly couldn't disagree with him.

"I'll write letters and bring you a present, just like every time I'm away," Kalasin said. "I know it's not the same as being here, but it means I'm thinking about you wherever I am, and I miss you too."

Vania finally nodded and wiped at her face with her hands. Kalasin followed up with the cloth napkin again, checking to see if Lianne needed the same treatment.

With the youngsters calming down, the luncheon settled down as well, with the three elders in unspoken agreement to keep the discussion focused on light topics to amuse those staying behind. Liam didn't understand why he seemed to be left out until Roald pointedly invited him to join them at the afternoon court session, bestowing on him princely page duties since he claimed the privileges. Keladry was relieved to be left out of that arrangement. Royal tedium was certainly not her style.

* * *

a/n - I keep status updates on upcoming chapters in my profile. Please review. I appreciate grammar and typo notes, and will make corrections as I can. Thank you.


	11. Training

Please be advised that I am not Tamora Pierce. I do not own Tortall or any recognizable character. Thank you.

* * *

With the queen's parlor cancelled, Keladry headed back to her room to change into a fresh set of practice clothes, wanting to distract herself from the luncheon's difficult conversation by trying out the cavalry shooting she saw that morning. Lalasa looked up from hemming the stack of shifts she'd set aside and asked if Keladry needed help. With just washing up though, Keladry waved her away.

Thinking about it while dunking her face in the basin, Keladry realized there was something she needed to do, that could happily be done along the way to the archery. She rapidly scrubbed the paint from her face, especially around her eyes, and then called for Lalasa.

"There's something I need to ask you before we go on progress for several weeks."

Lalasa looked up with an uncertain expression.

"Have you ever learned to ride a horse?"

Lalasa's wide-eyed fear was answer enough.

"Helped with them at all? Even gone near one?"

Lalasa shook her head. "No, my lady. They're such big beasts, I could never! I worked inside, mostly, when I was younger."

The brief reference to her childhood brought a flash of grief to Lalasa's eyes, and Keladry quickly skirted the subject away from the painful memories.

"I know Peachblossom can be a handful, but Cinnabar is very sweet. I'd like for you to meet him. Come out to the stables. It won't take long, and I may need your help on the progress." Keladry went to the door and held it open, looking expectantly at Lalasa.

"Only if I must, my lady, but I shan't go near that big brute." Lalasa somehow shrank into herself even as she stood up. "The other maids have told me all about him."

Tales that grew with each telling, no doubt. "I'll handle Peachblossom, or the hostlers. Cinnabar is very well-behaved, I promise."

* * *

Lalasa's reluctance showed in her excruciatingly slow walk out to the stables. Keladry had never taken so long on this trek, not even mornings when she felt poorly and tired. She tried to keep the conversation light, asking about Gower and his thoughts on Lalasa's upcoming travels. Despite the distraction, Lalasa dragged her feet walking down the slope and crossing the stable yard. Keladry didn't press for her to go into the stable, but advised her to stay silent and still until Cinnabar got to know her, and went in alone to fetch the pony.

Peachblossom peered out of his stall at her as soon as he could hear her jogging down the aisle.

"No, Peachblossom. I can't take you out just yet, but we'll go riding in a bit."

Peachblossom snorted, looking at her with baleful eyes.

"I brought you a carrot. I also brought my maid to start her training, and I think we can both agree Cinnabar will suit her better."

Peachblossom backed up a step in his stall, and Keladry dropped the carrot into his feed box for him. She quickly haltered Cinnabar and led him out, taking a brush with her. She joined Lalasa in the limited shade of the eaves around the side.

"He'll want to smell you first. Horses use their noses the same way dogs do, to get to know you."

Lalasa cringed, backing away as Keladry led Cinnabar over to her.

"It'll be okay. It's just for a few moments. Once he knows your scent, he'll recognize you more quickly the next time." Keladry tried to keep her voice low and gentle, as much to calm the maid as for good technique around ponies.

Lalasa stood stock still, her eyes closed, while Keladry drew Cinnabar close to her. He whuffled at her shoulder for a moment, then nosed Keladry's.

"That's right, Cinnabar," Keladry said softly. "This lass is with me. You can open your eyes now, Lalasa."

Lalasa did so, and squeaked to find the pony standing so close by. Keladry forestalled her further attempts to back away by setting the brush in her hand.

"Looking after Cinnabar isn't so much different than looking after me," Keladry said. "Perhaps easier. He likes being brushed much better than I do."

Lalasa didn't respond to the joke, but just stood there, eyes wide and gripping the brush tightly. Keladry plowed onward, patting Cinnabar's neck.

"He likes being brushed here, like this." She gripped Lalasa's hand with the brush and pulled her gently towards the pony.

As with Gower just a few days before, Lalasa allowed Keladry to pull her a step forward, offering no resistance as Keladry raised her hand and set the brush against Cinnabar's neck. But neither did she cooperate freely. For several moments, Keladry brushed Cinnabar through Lalasa's hand, moving hand and brush as though all one item. Despite Keladry's continued murmurs to both pony and maid, Lalasa did not seem soothed in the least and never tried to brush Cinnabar herself. Keladry finally let her go, drawing the brush from her hand, and demonstrated a couple brushing techniques, unsure if Lalasa even saw what she was doing.

"And this is how to properly tie a tether." Even less sure of Lalasa's attention, Keladry quickly tethered Cinnabar to the hitching bar along the wall. With another scritch along Cinnabar's neck, she stepped away, guiding Lalasa across the field. Just outside the gate, Lalasa shook herself and rubbed her temples. It was her first free motion since Keladry had made her touch the horse, and she seemed much more herself again.

"I didn't think he'd be so big. And he's the smaller one? My lady, I don't think I can..."

"Yes, you can," Keladry said firmly. "Today you stood by a pony and even touched one, and you still have all your fingers. Think about that next time your fear takes hold of you."

Lalasa nodded slowly and edged towards the palace. Keladry let her go, and watched her all but run up the slope.

* * *

It was easier for Keladry to lead Cinnabar back into the stables to saddle him than to bring all his tack outside. Saddling Peachblossom as well, she brought both her mounts to the archery range. Astride Peachblossom first, she initially found drawing the bow more difficult while seated, until she realized standing in the stirrups would allow her to use more of her whole body strength, as she was used to. But try as she might, she could not seem to compensate for the change in height. She grew more and more frustrated as she consistently overshot the target no matter how she tried to adjust her aim.

She retrieved her arrows and mounted Cinnabar. Though a hand shorter than Peachblossom, Keladry fared even worse, sending arrows too short as well as over. Rotating between them after each quiver kept her from being able to get a feel for either one. After retrieving her arrows for the fifth time, now reduced by almost half the quiver due to chipped points or bent fletching, she gave up and grumpily led her mounts back to their stalls.

The only thing that made her feel better was that currying horses who haven't broken a sweat took so much less time than usual.

* * *

When Keladry returned to her room, she found Lalasa seated by the window with yet another shift in her lap, and realized this side of the courtyard gets the afternoon sun, rather than the morning. The stack on the bed was almost depleted. Lalasa had made a very good estimate of how much she could get done in one day's work.

"I've no more errands for today, and want to get home early," Keladry told her, gathering up several things to take with her.

Lalasa promptly tucked her sewing into her workbasket, and after a moment's pause, added the last shift as well. She was ready to go before Keladry, and stood waiting at the door. The two young women headed out quickly, but Lalasa stopped walking when they turned towards the stables rather than the carriage lane.

"Is Chesper not coming for you today, my lady?"

Keladry shook her head. "Chesper will be driving Adie and Orie to their party. I could send for him to come here after, but that would take time. We could ride home sooner." She chose not to mention that another footman could drive over instead.

Lalasa shrank against the tapestries that lined the corridor. "I couldn't go near that horrid beast, miss. The one you set me on already was bad enough."

Keladry shook her head. Though she didn't want to leave Peachblossom behind, she knew she'd have to. "No, it'll just be Cinnabar tonight. He likes you. Especially if you give this to him." She held out two apples and offered one to Lalasa.

Once Keladry nudged Lalasa forward, they continued towards the stables, with Keladry murmuring a steady stream of how helpful Lalasa could be with just a bit of horsemanship.

"You'll not need to saddle or scrub. Hostlers take care of that, except when I'm supposed to for my training. But I may need to ask you to move Cinnabar from one picket to another, such as when we're out shopping and we walk through several shops along a street."

Lalasa nodded very slowly as Kel gestured vaguely in the direction of the market. A passing coach driven by two matched mares with ribbons in their manes gave Keladry more ammunition.

"And my hair may yet be too short for braids, but Cinnabar's mane would look lovely dressed out like that pair. You could fix that right up easily."

Lalasa nodded again, without any enthusiasm, trudging down the slope at a snail's pace.

Keladry urged her along. "And there may be times when I'm riding, but it would be best if someone led Cinnabar, perhaps through a crowded lane. He'd be no trouble at all if you held his lead line."

Lalasa shrugged, unwilling to give a nod to such an idea. She followed Keladry into the stable, though only stayed near the empty stalls.

Hoping her entry was a good sign, Keladry pressed onward. "And if I ride Peachblossom to the house and back instead of sending for the carriage, it's only sensible if you can ride Cinnabar. I don't know if Peachblossom would be happy with you riding pillion."

Lalasa cringed at the notion, and Peachblossom's kick against the stall door, making Lalasa back up against the wall, left no doubt of his opinion of anyone riding him other than Keladry.

"How about just Cinnabar then? Getting here and there faster will give you more time for sewing," Keladry said, running out of reasons.

Reluctantly, Lalasa finally agreed to try walking Cinnabar on a lead. Keladry hoped that was just a start, and began saddling the pony. As she led Cinnabar from the stable, she heard Peachblossom snort. This marked the first time she'd left without him, with another mount instead, and she knew he wasn't happy about it.

But until Lalasa became more comfortable around the pony, she'd never grow beyond her fearfulness. Keladry sincerely hoped that Lalasa would have many opportunities to help with Cinnabar during the progress. Maybe eventually she wouldn't be so afraid around Peachblossom either.

* * *

After plodding along the streets of Corus at the pace of a walking maid, Keladry was glad to finally see the welcoming lights of Mindelan House. Despite her silent fretting over the delay, she quickly saw that she'd lost no time with her parents. Chesper hadn't even begun hitching up the carriage when Lalasa led Cinnabar up the lawn and with great relief handed his lead line off to Vargel.

"Lalasa," Keladry spoke up as they walked from the stable to the house.

"Yes, my lady?"

"I know you're not so fond of him, but you did very well. You held the line firmly and without tugging."

Lalasa's smile was sincere, though brief. "Just like you told me, miss, but please don't ask that of me too often."

"It'll get easier," Keladry said as they went upstairs.

The first sign of the domestic chaos ensuing from two debutantes preparing for a party was the lack of any maids on the main level. Keladry looked about, somewhat confused. "Mirina? Jonabel? Bess?" A bustle from the upper floor drew her attention and she began climbing up.

As she neared the top, the bustle resolved into the distinct sounds of doors and drawers slamming, small objects hitting the floor, and an argument between her sisters. Tian emerged from Adalia's room, rubbing her temples. Her eyes widened when she saw Keladry on the stairs, and she quickly shook her head and motioned for Keladry to go back down.

"Is it always like this?" Keladry whispered.

Tian nodded, again shooing Keladry downstairs as she headed into Oranie's room.

With a shrug, Keladry complied, seeking refuge in her father's study, and dragging Lalasa with her. Piers looked up when they entered.

"Welcome home, daughter," he said, then looked at Lalasa. "Welcome to the household. You must be Lalasa. Keladry spoke well of you when she brought forth your application."

"Thank you, milord."

"Lorene wanted to see you when you came in. Do you know where Ilane's sewing room is?"

"Upstairs, milord?"

Piers pulled a rope along the wall behind his chair.

"I'll take her up," Keladry offered.

Piers shook his head. "No my dear. You'll sit right there until your sisters settle down. I'll not have you mixed up in that muddle."

As Keladry settled into an overstuffed chair in front of Piers' desk, the tousled head of her cousin poked in through the doorway. "You rang, m'lord?"

"Martom, take Lalasa up to Lorene in the sewing room. And go around the back way to steer clear of the young ladies. They've conscripted enough maids as is."

"Yes, m'lord. Right this way, please." He bobbed out the door again, holding it slightly ajar with his foot.

Lalasa turned a skittish glance to Keladry, who nodded. After a long moment, she gathered her workbasket and followed the boy out.

"A very timid girl you've taken into your service."

Keladry nodded. "She would have prefered Mirina take her up, or Darcy. She's been," Keladry trailed off, unsure of how to raise such a topic. "It seems she's been frightened by some of the more forward servingmen at the palace." Perhaps Gower's phrasing was the best way to handle it delicately, and no need to even bring up the noble offenders.

Piers quickly cleared his throat. "I see. She has nothing to fear here."

Keladry nodded. "You know and I know, and in time, she'll know."

Piers nodded, and in the comfortable silence that followed, he returned his attention to his ledger, while Keladry selected a booklet in Yamani to peruse. Very shortly, she requested a quill and paper, and began taking notes on the short volume.

* * *

Keladry was almost finished with the booklet when a polite knock on the door broke her concentration.

"Come in," Piers called.

A liveried young woman entered and curtsied. "My lady says the young ladies will soon be ready."

Piers raised one eyebrow. "Is the house still standing, Darcy?"

The maid giggled. "For now, m'lord. There's always a chance when they return."

Piers stood up and gathered Keladry with a gesture. Darcy held the door for them, and they came out into the hall in time to see Adalia sweeping down the stairs in a fine gown and perfectly coiffed hair.

"Keladry, you did get home in time. We can take you after all!" Adalia called out as soon as she spied her sister standing next to their father. "Where is that maid of yours? She can set you to rights in a snap."

"No Adie, don't you even start! We'll be late!" Oranie swept down the stairs equally gowned and coiffed. "If you'd come in a bell ago, maybe, but now there's no time."

"But Orie, she's attending the queen, and on first names with the princess. She'd be acceptable, maybe even popular!"

Keladry blinked several times at this unexpected compliment, however backhanded, but was not surprised by Oranie's response.

"Not yet. It's still too soon. You can try after the progress, when everyone has something other than her dismissal to talk about."

Keladry nodded. "I hope you enjoy your evening. Perhaps I will go to another one."

Adalia seemed mollified by this while Oranie graciously agreed. Behind them, several household maids gathered around, carrying small accessories for them or waiting for last minute orders. Keladry tried to catch Tian's eye among the cluster, but the only maid who knew how early she'd truly gotten home steadfastly looked everywhere except in Keladry's direction.

* * *

Within a few minutes, and with Piers' and Ilane's blessings, the excited sisters were finally tucked into the carriage and on their way. The entire house seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, and the exhausted maids were sent up to Lorene for a quiet evening of sewing. Piers, Ilane and Keladry settled in the study for an equally quiet discussion.

"What were you reading so intently, my dear?" Piers asked, glancing at the sheet of notes beside the slim book.

"A book of legends, papa. I wrote down words I don't remember." Keladry passed the sheet to Ilane, who wrote quick notes next to several items, but left most of the list blank.

"There you are, sweets. The rest you should be able to figure out if you break down the kanji like you were taught."

Keladry's mask could not hide her annoyance from her mother, who merely seemed amused. She set the list and the booklet aside for later.

"Papa, why is Princess Chisakami coming to Tortall?"

"It shows good faith in the treaty, that she comes to see the land she will one day wed."

"Will she meet Roald while she's here?"

Ilane fielded this one. "I'd say that's unavoidable, sweets. It would be quite rude to keep them apart when they're both in residence at the palace."

Keladry thought that over. It made sense. "Her majesty said she may assign me to her while she's here, if we get along." At Piers' bland glance, she hastily continued, "and I know it's my duty to get along as best I can."

"I'm sure you'll make the most of it." Ilane said.

"Do you think she'll remember me?"

"You were there more recently, sweets, though your sisters are closer to her in age. She may remember you, or them, or all of you."

"If she does remember your sisters, they will be available for visiting," Piers said.

"And delighted by the prospect, I'm sure," Ilane added. "I can hear them crowing to their friends already."

Keladry could, too. Being friends with the crown-princess-to-be would certainly be a coup in their circles. A thought crossed her mind, and she tried to hide her smile, even though she knew her parents could read through it. "What if she invites them to morning training?"

Ilane's expression mirrored her own, down to the amusement dancing in their eyes. "Perhaps they might find the opportunity worth the instruction."

Piers added a more serious note. "Perhaps they might renew their language studies."

Keladry and Ilane both nodded.

"When is she coming?"

"She will arrive in the first week of November," Piers said, "and stay the winter until the weather is clear enough again for safe passage, possibly early March."

"Will she be presented?"

Piers and Ilane shared a bland glance with each other, but Keladry could see the startled look in both their eyes. After pausing to consider the question, Ilane spoke up first.

"There will be a grand feast in her honor, sweets, but in November, shortly after she arrives. While not exactly a debut, it will serve to introduce her to her new people."

"Nobility will be presented to her, as she holds rank. And then at midwinter, she will be seated among the royals to whom the debutantes are presented."

"But there is much to discuss, Piers, and many things to arrange. Shall we set up another luncheon with the ambassador?"

Piers nodded. "Give it a week. We'll get more done with the royals out of the palace."

Keladry was shocked at so frank a statement. Her parents easily read her brief expression before she resettled her stone mask.

"Once the progress moves out, so many others will too," Piers explained. "It's always easier to get anything done without everyone underfoot."

Keladry nodded slowly, her eyes narrowed skeptically. While that made sense, she was fairly certain that wasn't the only reason, just the most polite one.

"Will she bring anyone with her?"

"Several, most likely. We had hoped Patricine would be among them, but her latest letters tell that with her two boys so young, her mother-in-law deemed them unable to travel this fall."

A knock on the door brought word of supper, and the three migrated to the dining room. The conversation during and after dinner was much less politically charged, revolving around family gossip, Keladry's upcoming travels, and practice conversations in Yamani.

* * *

Ilane sat on the edge of Keladry's bed, looking over a packing checklist together.

"Will all the handmaids be assigned so much?" Keladry asked, still astonished at the sheer quantity of clothing that had already been delivered to her room, with additions still to come.

"I don't think so, sweets. You'll find out for sure if more join by the fall, but I think the queen may have quietly made a gift to you, to apologize for the unfairness of your probation and dismissal."

Keladry nodded thoughtfully. Only about half the new garments were of royal or handmaid colors, or undyed for practice wear. While those would likely be standard issue, the other girls might not be given fief colors or the grays, whites and pastels.

"She may also be hedging her bets, in case the fief couldn't get you properly outfitted on such short notice. You'll be attending her for six weeks, and must look good in any foreseeable situation."

"But Mindelan isn't poor! We can take care of our own." Keladry frowned, admitting only to herself that more of the currently finished garments were from Kuri than the fief. In a pinch, Mindelan's goods would have been enough to make do, though the queen's gift ensured such pinching wouldn't be necessary.

"Yes, sweets, and I may be mistaken in my thinking. We must choose to accept the gift graciously rather than take insult by what could be a misunderstanding."

Keladry slowly nodded. "Do you think there will be many girls?"

Ilane shook her head softly. "It's very quick to expect a large class. Most girls of age have already made convent plans, and mothers aren't likely to change what's been settled."

"Oh, Mama! I don't want to be the only girl again. I'd have kept going as a page. The boys accepted me eventually, just like the children in the Islands. But with this new school, I don't want it to be only me."

"I don't think you will be, sweets. I'm certain the queen has at least a few strings she can pull, especially if she's willing to go a year or so younger."

"Princess Lianne wants to join. She's almost nine."

"And other nine year olds might not yet be committed to the convent," Ilane said, kissing her forehead. "Have a good night, sweets."

"You too, Mama."

* * *

a/n - I keep status updates on upcoming chapters in my profile. Please review. I appreciate grammar and typo notes, and will make corrections as I can. Thank you.


	12. Preparations

Please be advised that I am not Tamora Pierce. I do not own Tortall or any recognizable character. Thank you.

* * *

Keladry and Lalasa left very early to ensure her timely arrival to morning practice. Despite Lalasa's assurance that she was fully capable of walking by herself, Keladry insisted on going together, more to make Lalasa spend time with Cinnabar than for propriety and chaperonage. The ride back to the palace at a walking maid's pace took twice as long as the carriage.

Once they split off to their separate errands, Lalasa to Keladry's room for sewing and Keladry to the stables for Peachblossom, Keladry's pace increased remarkably. With so little traffic on the roads, she allowed Cinnabar free rein, and galloped around the palace to the handmaid stable.

Peachblossom clearly let her know his displeasure at being left behind last night. He greeted her with disgruntled snorts, stiff posture, his ears laid back flat and his tail swishing side to side. Keladry hadn't seen him so angry since she'd roweled him by accident, and immediately began apologizing to him.

"I'm sorry, Peachblossom, but I've two mounts now, and I'll have to use you both per the queen's orders."

He kicked at the stall door and Keladry winced, glad for the reinforcements Stefan had built for him.

"And my maid has to learn how to guide. She's too afraid of you, so that'll have to be Cinnabar."

This time Peachblossom kicked the wall between their stalls, and Keladry was glad she'd left Cinnabar picketed at the water trough outside.

"That's just going to keep her afraid of you," she said, trying calm logic and reasoning, and offering the only compromise she had available. "Sometimes I can take you, but sometimes I'll have to take him. I'm really sorry. I don't know what else to say."

Peachblossom's tail swishing slowed considerably. Keladry knew she was reaching through to him. Though he was still snarly, he was calm enough for her to risk snapping teeth to drop an apple in his feed box.

"I'll take you as often as I can. I promise." She stayed close enough that she was sure he could smell her, remaining as still as she could and trying to project calmness. She knew fear had a scent. Cinnabar could certainly smell it on Lalasa yesterday. Maybe sincerity did too. Or regret?

Peachblossom gruffled, more of a softer snort, and his ears lay less flat. His neck wasn't arched so stiffly anymore either.

"I'll take you with me tonight, okay?" Keladry knew this would cause problems with Lalasa, but it was the only thing she could think of.

Peachblossom snorted one more time, but finally took the apple and let her approach him to begin brushing him. She wrapped up her apology with an extra thorough brushing before saddling him, and was glad she'd wasted no time getting to the stable.

* * *

Keladry was almost late, arriving just barely in time to picket her mounts a short space down from Aegolius and join her mama as the ladies formed the warm up circle. Her press-ups went better than the day before, as the ladies seemed to be getting used to the exercise, but after that the morning session was an exercise in frustration.

Though she tried to do well to offset only observing yesterday, her results were no better than her efforts in the practice yard on her own. Her performance was clearly the worst of anyone present. As each lady trotted past the targets, she was the only one unable to hit anything at all.

At a word from the queen, one of the younger royal ladies took Keladry aside. "You've never done this before?" she asked.

Keladry shook her head. "Only on my feet. I tried from horseback after lunch, standing still, not even walking, and I couldn't hit anything at all, just from being higher up."

Lady Dorset thought for a moment. "Can you use any weapon mounted?"

Keladry nodded hesitantly. "The lance."

Lady Dorset's wide-eyed expression informed Keladry that this answer was unexpected. She recovered herself quickly, though, and commented drily, "And no one lances on foot."

Keladry shook her head again. Great pikes were the most similar, but only wielded in formation, while lances were single combat.

"There's no weapon that you've trained to use either footed or mounted."

Keladry shook her head one more time.

"And you're to be a royal lady?" Lady Dorset asked, incredulously.

This time, Keladry shook her head quickly, correcting misinformation rather than just answering a negative. "I'm a royal handmaid. Queen's ladies won't take me for four more years."

Lady Dorset looked Keladry up and down, clearly surprised again. "I knew you were young for it, but not that young."

"Eleven last month."

"I'd thought you a late bloomer."

"I hope to be."

Again, Lady Dorset seemed startled. "Most young ladies look forward to it."

"It'll get in the way of training."

Lady Dorset narrowed her eyes. "You speak this nonsense in the queen's training yard?" She gestured in a circle to everyone around them. "Has anyone here let it stop them?"

"It made me a probationer instead of a page."

"Conservative bias, not because of your womanhood."

How was womanhood not the issue if womanhood was the reason for the conservative bias? "And then I was dismissed for it."

"But you're still training. You're not letting the conservatives get in your way either."

"But not to be a knight."

Lady Dorset had no answer for that, and after a moment, changed the subject. "We'll pick this up again another time. For now, I'm to sort out you and mounted combat, and we have a lot of work to do. I hadn't realized you're starting from the very beginning."

Keladry looked at Lady Dorset attentively, as she would any instructor.

"We won't do much before the progress starts. By then I'll have a plan for you."

Keladry nodded.

"I'm the newest of the Ladies, so I'll be riding last. You'll be riding after me and I'll be looking after you during the progress."

Keladry nodded again. She'd been told as much in the queen's social, and was glad to put a face to the name.

Lady Dorset looked thoughtful. "That explains why you'll be riding behind me instead of next to me." Her gaze followed the fenceline. "Handmaids," she sighed. "That's something new." She gathered her thoughts together. "If you have any questions, you're to come to me."

Keladry's first question came to mind immediately. "What should I pack for training?"

"Your own fighting weapons. Her majesty will have wasters in the supply train."

Lady Dorset glanced at the other ladies, who were still practicing mounted archery, and then brought up a new topic. "Were you told why you're to come with us?"

"Mama thinks I'm to attend her highness."

Lady Dorset nodded thoughtfully. "I joined just before the progress last month, and the younger ladies attended her highness as well as her majesty. Perhaps her majesty doesn't like sharing?"

The last was spoken teasingly, and Keladry appreciated the humor.

"Perhaps," she agreed, her eyes glinting. "I'm also to help with his highness's language classes, and anyone else who'd be interested in Yamani." She chose not to mention tutoring her majesty. That would simply shock Lady Dorset silly, just as it had herself when she'd first heard the idea.

Lady Dorset's thoughtfulness deepened, a preferred status over shocked silly. She looked at the ladies in the practice yard, and then absently beyond them, possibly weighing the potential benefits of learning the native tongue of the future queen. "I'd like to, if I can. I did well enough with Tyran, at convent."

Keladry sat upright, pleased with a bit of good work. She may have failed abysmally at mounted archery, but she could report to her majesty that there is at least some interest among her Ladies for learning Yamani. "Her majesty will like that. She hopes several of the Ladies will want to." Keladry was more than willing to use a royal imprimatur to encourage Lady Dorset's interest.

"Take care, or she'll have you learning K'miri before you know it." Again, she spoke lightly, "or join you in your discussions."

Keladry expected her majesty to join in, but answered Lady Dorset's tone rather than her words. "As we join her for these practice sessions?

Lady Dorset grinned, dimpling beautifully. "Exactly."

* * *

Once the ladies left for the morning, Keladry brought both Peachblossom and Cinnabar to the shooting line to try again, faring no better than before. Frustrated, she brought her mounts back to the stable, soothing herself as well as them with the comforting routine of clean up, before going to breakfast.

Lindel was waiting outside the mess, and waved her over.

"Hey Kel, come on, we thought you'd be here sooner."

"Why the hurry?"

"Everyone is hopping about with the progress tomorrow."

Keladry understood that. She nodded as they joined the quickly moving queue. Once they filled their trays, Lindel steered her over to the table with the rest of her group.

"So, Kel," Lindel said, between bites. "Keladry." There was a suspicious questioning tone in her voice.

Caught off guard, a wince slipped past Keladry's mask before she brought expression under control.

"Of Mindelan," Lindel continued. Her tone showed that the question was answered, leaving only the suspicion.

Keladry nodded, knowing her secret was out.

"You're the one we've been doing all that sewing for?"

Keladry blinked in surprise. Of all the issues they could resent her for, this wasn't one that had crossed her mind.

Another rider jumped in. "Kuri's been grabbing anyone she could catch idling about. We've all pitched in." The young man held up a bandaged finger as proof.

"Some happily," another young man said, his hands free from bandaging. "Sewing's much nicer than mucking."

The young woman sitting between them nodded firmly and added, "And the extra coin is nice."

Keladry was reminded of the palace rush fees and her mama's thoughts of the dresses as a gift. How much had this gift cost the queen?

"What's all this for? These aren't Rider uniforms." yet another asked.

Keladry wondered how best to bring up the politics of being Keladry. "Have any of you ever heard my name before?"

Some nodded and others shook their heads. One of the nodders informed the table, "You're the girl page." Recognition dawned on several faces. They may not have recalled the name, but 'girl page' was a household topic.

Keladry felt relieved not to have to bring up that part of her story herself. If gossip had few good traits, reliability was surely one. She shook her head slightly though, and clarified her status. "I was the girl probationer until I got dismissed, and so the queen has founded a new school for young ladies. Kuri designed my new uniforms to look somewhat like yours."

"That's really nice of her majesty. She's started a lot of schools."

"Say wait. How old are you?"

Keladry wondered how many times she would answer this question. "I turned eleven several weeks back."

"No jest? We thought you were older." Lindel said.

"It's because she's smart enough to keep quiet, Lindy." A stocky young woman with impressive arms grinned at Lindel, who grinned back. Dressed in a uniform rather than practice clothes, this woman had a crimson ring around her badge. Keladry had asked enough questions about the uniforms in Kuri's workroom to know this meant she was a group leader, and so she nodded politely to her.

"I'm to go with the progress to attend her highness, " Keladry said. Of all her upcoming duties, that one would raise the fewest questions. "That's why it all has to be done so quickly."

Eyes and smiles widened all around the table. "We're going too! We got our orders a few days back."

"That's about when I got mine. Which group are you?" Keladry asked with a touch of rue, knowing they'd likely mentioned that already.

"Trollwatch," the table chorused.

The next table over promptly responded with "Askew". Though fewer were seated, they managed to cry their name quite loudly, and another table called out even louder "First". Apparently this was a traditional rivalry, as it went all around the mess hall, table by table, until the last tables were shouting enough to create echoes.

When the silence drew out just long enough to mean no other table was going to shout out, Keladry stood up, raised her hand and said "Handmaid" at a very polite volume, just loud enough to be heard throughout the room. As she regained her seat, the Trollwatch table burst into laughter, while the other Riders looked confused, and rapidly drew the conclusion that they were missing something fun.

Any chance of further conversation was completely derailed by the inside joke, and the Trollwatch Riders were too amused by the other Riders' curiosity to take anything seriously. Keladry picked up her empty tray and headed over to the disposal window. She waved at Trollwatch as she headed out, glad to know this friendly group would be nearby for the next several weeks.

* * *

Keladry sat at her desk, staring idly at the book of plants, and pondered the surprise of several bells with nothing to fill them. All of her tasks on Maisie's neat list were finished, and her packing was as far along as it could be. Whatever else she sorted would only be sorted again once all was ready. Packing for page camp had gone much more quickly. For that matter, packing for page school had gone much more quickly. From decision to departure was less than two days.

The dutiful part of her considered spending the time with Peachblossom and Cinnabar, but with six weeks ahead on horseback, that simply didn't appeal. Her sewing skill was certainly not up to the task of assisting Lalasa. She had no lessons to complete, nor punishment work, and she didn't have any correspondence yet. Tapping her foot against the floor as she glanced out the window, she watched the sparrows flit about the courtyard. She was not accustomed to having nothing to do.

Finally, she pulled out a clean practice uniform and headed out to the women's baths. It might be her last chance to soak for a while, and using the palace baths wouldn't take Lalasa from her sewing. Everything she needed save fresh clothing would be provided there.

But when she got there, she groaned. Half the palace must have shared her thoughts, for the baths were as crowded as she'd ever seen them. Bath maids scurried back and forth with towels or trays of soaps; others darted from one pool to another with great paddles charmed to heat the waters they stirred.

Keladry briefly considered abandoning the baths, but without anything else to do, she couldn't find a reason to waste the trip. She bathed at one of the smaller basins to the side, and then looked around the pools for any bit of space she might squeeze into. A woman signaling for a towel also got her attention, and as the woman emerged from the pool, Keladry slid into her spot.

The water was as lovely as the crowd was annoying. Instead of the endless soak she'd planned, though, Keladry stayed only long enough for the heat to seep deeply into her bones. Her fingers weren't even wrinkly when she waved to a maid bearing towels, and no sooner had she stepped out of the water than another woman took her place.

She dressed quickly and left. After some thought, she headed to the library to look at maps, tracing the route and thinking again of Kuri's comments along the way. But the maps could only hold her attention for so long, and once she had a firm grasp of the notable landmarks, that distraction began to pall. She returned to her room, having finally thought of a letter she could write, and began drafting one for Patricine. Her Yamani sorely needed the exercise, and her parents would send the letter along for her.

* * *

Keladry wasn't invited to the royal dining chamber since the royals were enjoying some family time before departure. Instead, she went back to the Riders' mess. Quite a few Riders recognized her from breakfast. Several tables invited her to sit with them, and she chose the nearest, which looked to be close to finishing up.

"So, you're Trollwatch's handmaid. Is that like a standard bearer?"

"Well, I'm her majesty's handmaid, though Trollwatch has been looking out for me a bit. And it's like the royal ladies, but younger."

Receiving impressed yet puzzled looks, Keladry explained further. "It's the queen's newest school, for ten to fourteen, and her majesty hopes more girls will want to join."

Puzzlement faded to thoughtfully impressed, and one rider wistfully said, "I wish I could've gone to that when I was your age." Another asked, "What will you be doing?"

Keladry mentioned several things from the founding discussion between her mama and the queen, but didn't name the prospective headmistress or teachers. That wasn't certain yet and she did not want to be responsible for false rumors. The riders seemed impressed enough with her description of weaponry, academics and fine arts.

"You girls will certainly be kept busy."

"I hope we'll have time for even more. The pages get to ride out with the King's Own sometimes. Why shouldn't the handmaids work with the Riders or the Ladies?"

Many nods all around agreed, and she hoped the queen and co-commander Buri thought the same.

As the Riders stood up to head out, Keladry changed over to another table and repeated much the same discussion with them. By the time she finished her own lunch, three tables later, Keladry wondered if these discussions would have any effect at all, since the Riders were clearly too old to be handmaids. But perhaps they'd help pass word among family ties to younger sisters or cousins who could be interested. She briefly pondered taking supper in the King's Own's mess, but decided that was simply too bold. The King's Own didn't take women, and the soldiers might not be so welcoming.

* * *

As Lalasa finished helping Keladry get presentable for royal service, Keladry realized a possible way of handling the Peachblossom problem.

"Lalasa, now that you know the way to Mindelan House, you said you'd be willing to walk some of the time."

"Yes, my lady." Lalasa looked up from her sewing, her narrowed eyes already guessing where this might be going.

"Tonight I'll be riding Peachblossom,"

"Yes, my lady," Lalasa cut in quickly, a very unusual behavior for the timid young woman. "I'm happy to walk. Will you be needing a hand later or should I go now?"

"Now is fine. Lorene will want your help. I'll ride home after the social."

Lalasa was already on her feet, all haste to gather her things into her basket.

* * *

The queen's social ran much later than normal since she would not be hosting another before the progress. Instead of a designated guest, a seemingly endless stream of courtiers came and went, seeking a word or a favor long into the afternoon. After a bit, Kalasin politely made her excuses and departed. Keladry watched her go with mild envy, but dutifully kept to her post throughout the interminable session, pouring drinks for the queen and her guests, and listening to repetitive discussions over petty concerns.

Keladry exchanged yet another empty pitcher with a full one from the maid in the servant's corridor. Returning once again to the pitcher service, she politely listened and refilled drinks. She decided that the tedium of this type of service was a different kind of challenge than the frantic chaos of banquets. Reflecting on stone for the dozenth time, aided by a pair of gorgeous urns growing small plants by the window, she wondered how the queen stayed sane.

Eventually, the tiresome social finally ended, and the queen released her for the day. Keladry raced out to the stables. She saddled Peachblossom and rode him home, as she'd promised him. She enjoyed the ride, realizing it was the first time she'd spent with just Peachblossom since she'd gotten Cinnabar. Since he seemed to be enjoying it too, she took the long route, walking with him through the market while looking at slippers and gloves. Her mother hadn't had time to go shopping, so perhaps she'd get her sisters to help pick some out. They'd like that.

Finally getting home, she gave Peachblossom an extra long brushing for behaving himself so well, telling him about the upcoming progress, and just how much time they'd get to spend together over the next six weeks riding along the great roads of Tortall.

* * *

a/n - I keep status updates on upcoming chapters in my profile. Please review. I appreciate grammar and typo notes, and will make corrections as I can. Thank you.


	13. Family

Please be advised that I am not Tamora Pierce. I do not own Tortall or any recognizable character. Thank you.

* * *

Lalasa was in the sewing room with Lorene and several of the maids, but she quickly set her project aside when Keladry peered in, and then followed Keladry to her room. She seemed agitated, and Keladry asked her if anything had happened.

"Who all will be attending you on progress, my lady?"

The question confused Keladry, especially because Lalasa seemed very tense. "Just you," she said reassuringly. "You're the only one listed with me on the rolls."

"But the Millers are all packing to go, too. Mirina was talking about the long walk."

Keladry realized that Lalasa had misread what she'd heard. "They're going up to Mindelan once the progress leaves. Her brother's wife has a baby on the way."

Lalasa seemed relieved, as though she still wasn't quite sure of her place, despite her pay sitting in the charm box on the mantle at the palace.

"Lorene's a capable midwife and helped deliver most of us," Keladry continued. "It's their first grandchild, so they want to be there."

Lalasa shook her head. "Not Jonabel. She wasn't packing."

Keladry shrugged. "She might be staying on with Mama in Lorene's stead. She's some training as lady's maid and may want more. Most everyone trains to many places, to pitch in wherever needed."

Lalasa seemed to relax, less tense but still surprised. "And it's all right for them to just leave?"

"After the progress goes, and things settle down. They haven't taken proper leave since," Keladry thought for a bit, "since I was about four. They went to the Islands with us."

"Mama? I need a few things from the market. Can Adie and Orie go with me?"

"Of course, sweets, they -may- go. I'm glad you want to spend some time with your sisters."

"Thank you, Mama. We'll be back soon."

"Enjoy yourselves." Ilane refrained from mentioning that Keladry's estimate was optimistic. Adalia and Oranie at the market place was often an exercise in 'just one more shop'.

The girls went without their maids, kept with Lorene for sewing. During a silent discussion among the footmen, Chesper simply walked away, leaving Regor or Garron to drive the girls to the market square. Adalia grinned. She hadn't wanted the gruff old coot there anyways. His temper would be rotten after the third or fourth shop, and the others were much more easygoing. Garron bowed out, heading upstairs, and Regor went for the carriage.

Adalia and Oranie spent the ride avidly discussing which shops they wanted to take Keladry to, and quizzing her about the essential basics she'd already set aside to pack. Half of what they mentioned weren't even on her packing list at all, much less essential or basic. She reminded them she was all set for paint, and for ribbons and trinkets, since they'd given her so much of their things. By the time they reached the market square, they had an itinerary set out, and directed Regor to Oranie's choice first.

Oranie's favorite shop wasn't surprising at all, run by a married couple, cobbler and tailor, whose reputations were advancing quickly due to their combined niche. They specialized in matching slippers, stockings and other accessories such as kerchiefs and veils, and carried a selection of colors in the usual range of adult sizes. Keladry, big for her age, fit well within their range, just as Oranie had promised her.

Oranie tried to convince Keladry she should buy every pair of slippers that fit, with any available matching accessories, saying Lalasa could match the sets to dresses later. Keladry compared the slippers to the stockings from Kuri, and placed duplicates back on the shelf, and then ruthlessly pared the rest down to just a dozen pairs, with stockings. Her sisters helped choose them, knowing very well the collection of dresses that she'd be wearing.

Keladry refused any mention of veils. A more impractical garment she couldn't imagine, blocking her vision and flapping around her face in combat. She did let Oranie talk her into a near rainbow of kerchiefs, though. After all, those were handy. Keladry had no idea how much the purchase cost. Oranie briskly waved it away onto her tab.

Adalia chose the next shop, just down the street. They walked, only placing their packages in the carriage, window shopping along the way and pointing out lovely things they thought Keladry might like once she got back. This shop sold a variety of elegant pouches and purses, in numerous fabrics and colors and cords and trimmings. Some were tiny sacks that would only hold a single paint pot. Keladry ignored the small, useless ones, but let her sisters show her several purses for her belt.

"You should really have a purse for every pair of slippers," Oranie said. Keladry wanted to roll her eyes.

"But I don't want to have to move my things all the time. It's easier with just one."

"The secret is to have a purse liner, and only move that from one to the next," Adalia said, untying her purse to show off the Mindelan blue silk within. "All your things move together easily."

Keladry looked around the shop again, and some of the more delicate pouches with thinner cordings made more sense.

"It laces separately, and can be faced to the bottom to help prevent pickpockets." Adalia looked skeptically out at the marketplace as she frowned. "There's no such trick against cutpurses."

"Armor," Keladry said automatically, "or chains."

"But that would look awful!" Oranie cried, and Keladry let the subject drop. She hoped there wouldn't be thieves on progress. Those traveling with her were vetted, but there would be many strangers in the towns they passed through. She thanked her sisters for showing her such cautions, knowing she'd devise more of her own along the way. However, she did have an idea.

"Why don't you two get a new purse, and give me the ones you wore at convent? Those already go with my dresses."

Adalia and Oranie looked at each other oddly, and then suddenly burst out laughing.

"She's learning," Oranie said, and Adalia nodded. "There's hope for her yet."

Keladry stepped out of the shop relieved to escape with no purchases, though both her sisters tucked small parcels into the carriage. She followed as Oranie led the way to a glove shop nearby. She noticed the change in her shadow with dismay, and tried to shuffle her sisters along with less window shopping. It hadn't seemed so much time while inside the shops.

The glover's shop was very specialized, and also very small. If it was the same size as the others, it was divided for a much larger than usual workroom. The selection was not large, but each pair was beautiful and delicate, with the finest of tiny stitches, and neatly arranged in its own box.

"Gloves take a lot of sewing, that's why we didn't make any for you," Adalia whispered. And likely why Kuri hadn't either. Unlike the purses, she couldn't simply ask for pass-alongs. Her hands were already bigger than theirs.

"Even at convent, only the oldest girls wore many. Younger girls only kept one or two pairs for practice events." Oranie held up a box with white gloves in a very fine linen. "You can wear these with most anything for now."

They were a little small, and Keladry tried on several until a pair fit well. Until this moment, she hadn't realized that her hands were slightly different sizes. Thinking shortly, she decided that didn't matter if it didn't affect her fighting skills. Furthermore, if she didn't have to worry about color, then all she had to match was fabric. Her shifts were all either linen or satin, and she selected one pair of white gloves of each. Her sisters approved.

They took the carriage to another section of the market to a shop that sold beautifully painted panels of thin wood. Keladry wasn't sure why they were looking at artwork for a journey until Adalia picked a small one up and began fanning herself with it. Keladry hid her disbelief behind her mask, having borne the heat of page camp without a pretty fan just fine. If the pages wanted to wave something, they grabbed leaves.

"You must have one, it's expected," Adalia said.

"All the ladies will have one. You'll be judged if you don't." Oranie summed up the base reasoning for all of the extra nonsense Keladry had to pack, and even worse, learn how to use properly. Unlike pages who were judged by their developing skills, as a handmaid she would always be judged by her possessions before anyone looked at her skills, if they did at all. The thought made Keladry feel grumpy.

Nonetheless, Keladry let Adalia direct her to the larger ones, suitable for a maid fanning her. She looked through several, finding mostly winter landscapes. Not seeing any with owls, she finally chose one that seemed less cluttered than the others. Though lacquered to protect the paint, it came wrapped in canvas sewn to fit, with a flapover and button fastener.

Oranie led them to a milliner's shop, just around the corner. Kelady stared at a bewildering array of shapes and sizes, with attachments of all sorts. The simplest were beribboned and feathered, and some were bedecked with dried flowers, stuffed small animals, or painted wooden shapes such as fruit or balls. Some looked to be as heavy as a knight's helmet, and as useful as plague.

"Orie, I can't wear any of these. They're awful!" Keladry whispered. Both her sisters glared at her as they hustled her back outside.

"What do you mean? Those hats are the height of fashion!" Oranie replied, keeping her voice low.

"Fashionable doesn't mean it's any good," Keladry whispered back, trying not to wince.

"You're too young to understand. Just wear your baby bonnet."

Keladry nodded and began walking in a random direction. The simple wide-brimmed straw hat she'd worn to page camp was still serviceable.

Oranie quickly caught up with her and grumpily steered her to another shop, selling fine goods constructed of fabric and turned wood, such as parasols, collapsible containers, hand fans, and folding chairs, stools and small tables. However excellent their quality, most of these goods were impractical at best, and she didn't have room to pack them, except perhaps a fan.

Adalia smiled when Keladry gestured to the fans, which folded up neatly and tucked into less space than the panel she'd bought. "The other is better for most times," she said. "This sort doesn't stir as much air, but it's good to have something in your hands at a dance or party."

Keladry didn't expect to be invited to many dances on progress, and would likely have a tray in her hands at any party, serving the queen. But she might want one while riding. She chose a brown silk embroidered with roses to go with her formal uniform for the pageantry, and a sturdy brown cotton for the bulk of the trip.

Of everything else she saw, the most interesting was a kneehigh stool that folded flat. She could sit on it, or next to it and use it as a table. The more she considered it, the more useful it seemed. A small table by her bedroll would help keep her tent organized, with all the extra bits and baubles she had to take with her. She fingered the fine blue geometric brocade of the seat as she judged its size carefully.

"Will this fit in a pony's saddlebag?" She thought it looked just a bit too long.

"No, that size is horse. Travel seats are very popular at progress time. Did you see this one?" The merchant pointed out a slightly lower one in a bright floral print. Keladry liked the geometric better. When her eyes glanced at it and kept going, the merchant knew she wouldn't buy it. "I've another, in the back, that will be finished later today. Would you like to see it?"

Keladry nodded, and the merchant brought it out. It was a russet on black paisley, and she liked it well enough, though she preferred the geometric. One side was fully sewn and the other only basted. The wood frame was beautifully polished and fully articulated to open and fold. It would certainly be ready in time. "I'd like this one, I can send a boy for it." Vargel would be delighted to be trusted with such an errand.

Her sisters seemed quite surprised. They'd struggled for three bells to convince her to buy things, only to have her place most of them back on the shelf, and then suddenly she arranges a large purchase without blinking. They certainly did not understand this strange little sister.

Oranie opened a parasol and began twirling it. "You must start protecting your complexion," she said, gracefully laying her arm over Keladry's, highlighting the contrast between her pallor and Keladry's summer tan.

Keladry shook her head. "It's no use. I'm in the training yard for three or four bells a day."

Oranie sighed, and Adalia tried a different tactic. "Won't you want some shade riding through the desert?"

Her question was worth considering. The desert would be very different from the Royal Forest. Keladry nodded. Perhaps a parasol might be wise. Both her sisters grinned and began picking out parasols for her.

Despite their insistence that she needed to match her accessories, pointing out several of the colors she'd bought in slippers, Keladry chose only two. A peach one trimmed with several pastel ribbons braided together would suit many lighter colors, and a brown one with darker brown embroidery matched her new uniforms well enough. If she had to have a parasol for every outfit, she'd need a second trunk. Adalia couldn't leave the shop without buying one herself, a grey one, just a shade lighter than Mindelan gray, overlaid with a darker grey lace.

With the sun inching towards the horizon, and her sisters finally running out of places to take her, they returned home. Oranie and Adalia were eager to show off Keladry's newest accessories to their mother. Keladry just wanted to throw them all into her trunk and deal with them later. Except perhaps for the stool and the fan. Those were worth presenting to Mama.

"Mama, she's horrid at shopping. She didn't spend half what you let for her."

Keladry blinked at Adalia's comment. She thought she'd spent too much.

* * *

Keladry knew dinner was in her honor that night, even though no words were spoken about it. Each dish was one of her favorites, and her sisters were on their best behavior with conversation, gushing about the recent concert and their hopes that Keladry would enjoy many such outings with them as she grew older, especially if she stayed in such high royal favor. It was one of the more pleasant meals she'd shared with them in memory.

At the end of dinner, Mirina brought in a tray with two wrapped parcels and offered them to Piers and Ilane, who each took one. Surprisingly, her father leaned forward and passed his parcel to Keladry first. Carefully peeling away the wrapping paper, she revealed an elegant writing case with a full kit inside, ink powders, glass bottle, brushes, extra quills, a tiny blade to trim them, and a small block of sealing wax. She looked up at him, eyes shining. "Thank you, Papa."

Her mother passed her gift over next, and Keladry was not surprised to unwrap a beautiful leather-bound journal in a weather resistant wrapping.

"It's so you'll take notes of all the funny things you want to tell us about later."

"Thank you, Mama. I will."

Adalia and Oranie began acting very mysterious. They left the table with barely a glance at their parents, who didn't say anything about the discourtesy. Clearly something was planned that everyone knew about, and it had to be important for them to go last when protocol normally reserved that honor for the most senior.

They returned carrying a wooden charm box beautifully carved with dozens of owls. Adalia opened it up, revealing an impressive collection mostly of pearls but with several other stones, all of much finer quality than they'd kept in their vanities or already given to her. At a glance, Keladry saw a variety of necklaces, pendants, bracelets, hair pins and rings. She looked up at her sisters with a question in her eyes.

"These are the family Daughter Stones," Adalia said, "passed down through the daughters of each generation since even before the family was elevated to Mindelan."

"We really have no idea how old each one is," Oranie added. "It's tradition to pass it to the next daughter when she takes an interest, and we thought you never would."

"We were going to pass them to Arolia if you'd kept on as a page. But you'll pass them to her in a few years, instead."

Adalia pulled out a light gray necklace and bracelet. "Patrie gave these to me when I first went to convent, and so I'll hold them until my wedding." She put the set on.

"Madrie gave me my first set on starting convent, too. That's usually the time." Oranie pulled out a pale peach necklace with matching earbobs. "She passed more of it to each of us when she debuted, and then at her betrothal, and the chest itself to Adie the morning of her wedding."

As Oranie put on her own set, Adalia held up an exquisite blister pearl pendant, edged in gold with a loop for a chain. "Patrie gave the chest to Madrie when we all left for Yaman, only holding onto this piece until she married. Mama returned it to the collection that summer, since you were still too young."

Adalia set the pendant back into the box, and both sisters then brought out beautifully matched double strands of uniformly sized creamy pearls.

"It's tradition for your first pieces to be pearls, and to wear them whenever you formally wear fief colors," Oranie said as Adalia nodded. "We chose these together. Since we are both passing it on to you, there's a strand for each of us." She carefully draped the necklace over Keladry's head and clasped it behind her neck.

"Your ears aren't pierced yet, so it's a necklace and bracelet, just like my first set," Adalia said, smiling as she slid the matching strands onto Keladry's wrist.

Keladry didn't know what to say. She'd seen them wearing some of these on occasion but hadn't known how important the heirlooms were to the family. As she habitually tucked the roil of her feelings behind stone, she realized that this wasn't quite right. Her sisters should be in her innermost circle, even if they didn't always act that way, and she wanted to let them know how she felt. With an effort she set aside lake and stone, finding it not so easy without wrath to buoy her. She hugged each sister as she murmured her thanks over and over. She'd never felt so included before, and the emotions shining in her eyes threatened to spill over.

"No, you mustn't cry. You'll muss your paint." Adalia gently touched a handkerchief to the corners of Keladry's eyes to stave off such a disaster. "Those are your official first pieces, but we're giving most of the collection to you now because you'll be at court a lot more than we will. We want you to look nice."

"Adie and I got our ears pierced when we returned from Yaman and we can do yours later if you like."

Keladry latched onto the new topic as a welcome distraction. She hugged them both again and nodded. She didn't care one way or another about earbobs, though there were several pairs in the collection, but she knew it mattered to them. If anything, it would let them feel like they were helping her be more like them, more like a proper young lady. It couldn't hurt... at least not once it was over with. She'd taken worse punches on the courts any day last year, and in any of her fights against the bullies.

"If you want to, let's do it now." She didn't really want to think about it any more than she had to.

Oranie misjudged her haste as enthusiasm and quickly left the room, returning shortly with her sewing basket. She and Adalia rummaged for a moment, but Keladry steadfastly refused to pay attention to what they were doing. She looked directly at their parents while her sisters poked and prodded at her ears. They carefully checked each other's side and made minor adjustments before finally agreeing on their positions.

"Ready?"

Not knowing if she was truly ready or not, Keladry didn't say anything. However, Adalia wasn't asking her. Oranie replied, "Ready!" and Adalia began counting down.

As she listened to the falling numbers, Keladry willed herself to be as stone. Fire erupted on both sides of her face, and she froze, eyes widened. A cautious breath later, the fire died down to a dull ache in both ears. She breathed out swiftly.

"Is that it?"

"It's all done, and it looks good too. You didn't wiggle at all."

"That was a lot worse than getting plucked."

"But it's only this once. You'll get plucked every few weeks." Did Adalia truly think that helped?

Adalia and Oranie pressed bits of cotton against her ears. Keladry hadn't thought far enough ahead to anticipate the small red splotches as they removed the swabbing.

"I'm bleeding?"

"Of course you are, silly. We just poked holes in you." Oranie chuckled but Keladry didn't find it nearly so funny.

"Should I see a healer?"

"No," Adalia quickly shook her head. "A healing would just close up the holes, and that would be pointless. You'd have to pierce them all over again."

"Oh. No, thank you. I'll pass." She'd rather fight the bullies.

"It's got to sit for several weeks, but you can wear these while you wait." Oranie held up a tiny pair of earbobs, little more than a silver dot on a blunted pin. "Whenever you wash your hands, spin them a bit, and clean your ears morning and night with vinegar. By the time you get back from progress, you'll be ready for any earbob you like."

"Do I put them in now?"

"Keep the silk in until they stop bleeding. It won't take long."

"We'll check them in the morning."

Keladry nodded wearily to her sisters. Even without the healing to bring on sleep, the fading surge of energy from that sharp rush of pain had her sapped out. She almost expected to hear the bell ringing for afternoon classes.

* * *

The final evening at Mindelan was busy yet relaxed with mercifully nothing left for fitting and pinning. After dinner, everyone capable of wielding a needle sat in the dining room with workbaskets at their feet. Her mother, sisters and several household maids each sewed a dress or shift. Even Keladry found herself tasked with hemming two nightdresses, where her novice chainstitch wouldn't be on public display. To her surprise, her father joined them, lacing ties into stockings. At her bland glance, he said, equally blandly, "I've helped your mother with these often enough."

Even her sisters laughed at that, and then began asking questions about the upcoming progress. Wondering how they expected her to already know of a trip not yet undertaken, she repeated much of what Kuri had told her about the route and things to watch for along the way. The speculative conversation eased the tedium of sewing, and to Keladry's surprise, the last of the pinned garments were finished only two bells past everyone's usual bedtime, bringing the fief's contribution to her wardrobe just slightly ahead of the garments provided by the queen. After thanking everyone for their efforts over the week, Keladry fell into her bed and remembered nothing else.

* * *

a/n - I keep status updates on upcoming chapters in my profile. Please review. I appreciate grammar and typo notes, and will make corrections as I can. Thank you.


	14. Readiness

Please be advised that I am not Tamora Pierce. I do not own Tortall or any recognizable character. Thank you.

* * *

The morning came too soon and passed by quickly, since Keladry and her mother didn't have time to spar. Instead, they spent a few minutes looking over several small piles on her bed, making final selections for the progress. Some goods were purely for comfort, including a sachet of fresh herbs to wrap into a face scarf if an area smelled foul, parcels of tea to refresh the mornings, packets of sweets which wouldn't melt along the way, and the jar of bruisebalm to ease sore muscles after long bells on horseback. The healers traveling with them would also likely provide willowbark tea for such a common issue. She'd survived the page training camp without most of these comforts, but her mother convinced her that austerity wasn't necessary for a handmaid.

Most of her clothes were already at the palace, but a few things remained for her to take in the morning to add to her trunk, such as garments finished overnight, her new purchases, a few more things from her sisters, and two more sets of Mindelan livery for Lalasa. On her mother's advice, she limited herself to just the one trunk, sitting in the middle of her room at the palace. It was only half-filled with all of her ready garments, including those from Kuri. The remainder going with her were sewing projects for Lalasa, even her own livery which she'd have to fit to herself.

Keladry dressed simply; she would change into her uniform and have Lalasa do her hair and paint in her room at the palace. They all ate an early breakfast, with Oranie and Adalia still in their nightdresses, planning very sensibly on returning to bed once she left.

"I think you're ready to trade silk for silver." Oranie said after inspecting Keladry's ears. She held up the two tiny earbobs, and Adalia took one.

Again, Keladry studiously refused to pay attention as her sisters fumbled about her ears under their mother's watchful eye. She willed herself to be as stone in case it hurt as much as the night before, but felt only mild twinges as they pulled the threads through with the tiny earbobs following, and a bit of a pinch as they affixed the corks behind her ears.

She looked at her reflection in the last chance mirror in the entryway, unsure of the girl she saw. Though she hadn't yet been painted, Keladry felt the girl in the mirror was different from her true self. Each change, the plucked brows, the pierced ears, the painted face, seemed another step away. It all felt so fake, and she wasn't sure she liked it even though everyone else seemed to.

Oranie broke through Keladry's musing by handing her a small pouch. "You should practice with the corks. It's easier when they're in your hand, not your ear." She also held out an earbob shaped like a small, puffed heart. "Practice with this one. I lost its pair a while ago." She showed Keladry the jabbing motion of inserting the shaft into the cork. "Cork is easy to find if you need more. Just trim small bits so it won't show up in front."

"Some girls use wax instead, but it's heavier," Adalia added.

Keladry nodded to them both, figuring she could ask Lalasa if she had any questions along the way. She hugged everyone once again and then mounted Peachblossom. Lalasa along with Tian, who was going only long enough to help finish her packing, would follow along in the carriage.

* * *

The predawn ride to the palace was very quiet. Not many were awake just yet, even on progress day. There wasn't even a queue at the palace's carriage lane, and Chesper drove right up to the curb, jumping down to fetch her satchels of last moment packing from the rear compartment. With no delays whatsoever, he whistled quite cheerfully. Lalasa climbed down first. Tian passed her the owl carved charm box, and then joined her on the ground. To Keladry's surprise, Chesper walked over to her, carrying her mother's practice glaive. Keladry hadn't known her mother had packed it.

Keladry handed her mother's practice glaive off to Tian and then left them to it, riding Peachblossom around to the stable. Unsaddling him at the water trough outside the stable, she set his tack just inside the door. She brushed Cinnabar for a few minutes before settling Peachblossom into his stall and brushing him down thoroughly. His tack required only a brief wipe, and she set it ready by the door, along with Cinnabar's. Then she gathered her weapons, absent only a lance, into a bundle and hoisted it carefully to her shoulder. As she left the stable, a vaguely familiar hostler waved to her and jogged across the yard towards her.

"Lady Kelerdry of Minderlen?"

She nodded politely around the clumsy pile of weaponry, choosing to hear him out rather than correct his pronunciation.

"Reven, at yer service." His bow was too lively to be disrespectful. 'Stefan assigned me personal-like to look after the Ladies' ponies, and I hondastand you've a high spirited hoss to boot. Yer beasts will be jus' fine. Jus' fine."

"It's not Peachblossom I'll be concerned for."

"Don' worry 'bout me, miss. I've a way about 'em. More'n a knack but not quite the gift."

Keladry nodded. If Stefan assigned him, it should be fine. But she waited in the doorway to watch while he introduced himself. Sure enough, he won over Peachblossom's surliness quickly, feeding him carrots before offering one to Cinnabar. With a light heart, Keladry took all of her weapons to her room.

* * *

Lalasa and Tian were busily sorting through Keladry's packing when she arrived. Chesper had dropped off the satchels and left. Her great trunk sat in the middle of the floor nearly empty, and most of its contents lay folded in stacks across her bed. Fief colors and Kuri's garments near the pillows marked the 'definitely going' area, and Keladry placed her weaponry there.

"A maid came 'round with word that progress won't gather in the courtyard until the third bell," Tian told her, as she compared the newly bought slippers and stockings with various shifts and dresses. Finding a good match, she set the pairing near the pillows. Lalasa sat near her, neatly rolling sashes and ribbons into small pouches to tuck into the slippers, making it easy to unpack a complete outfit all together.

Next to Tian, a suspiciously large pile of parasols lay on the floor, half hidden by the trunk. The two parasols Keladry had bought would not form a proper pile, yet there it was. Looking through them, she found not only the peach and brown parasols she'd selected, but also Adalia's lacy gray one. Seeing it, Keladry understood, floored by the secret her sisters had been keeping while they shopped. Adalia meant for it to match the darker pearls, since her peach choice, by happenstance or sisterly influence, would match many of the lighter ones.

The other parasols were different colors, and some showed minor signs of wear which wouldn't likely be seen by anyone more than a few feet away. Clearly, her sisters had taken her request for pass-along purses to include other accessories as well, and they didn't want her to be caught short of variety.

"What else did they send?" Keladry asked Tian, a more likely conspirator than Lalasa.

"There's a box of hats and fans under the bed," she answered, looking away. "I'd thought those were tucked under, too. You weren't supposed to see any until well and on your way."

"I see. Please thank my sisters for me." Best get those words in the air before seeing the horrors they'd heaped upon her.

To Keladry's surprise, the hats were much nicer than the milliner's fashionable abominations. As Oranie had threatened, they were more bonnet than hat. Most were purely fabric, simply designed and with only a little bit of frill or fancy stitching. Several tied under her chin. Others cinched in place with drawstrings. Only a few clipped to her hair. The folding fans, too, were quite sensible, with reasonable trim.

"These will suit while encamped at a fief or in towns," Keladry said to Lalasa, "but while riding, I want my hat."

* * *

Since she hadn't eaten very much at the too-early breakfast at the townhome, her stomach informed her that her regular dining bell approached. Sending Tian with Lalasa to the servant's hall with a copper bit to cover her meal, Keladry headed over to the Rider's mess.

She arrived a little bit earlier than she had previously, and didn't recognize anyone there. She followed a sleepy cluster of young women into the queue and was greeted with grumpy mumbles. Nobody questioned her right to be there, but no one went out of their way to welcome her. Given a choice, Keladry decided that waiting another quarter or half bell would be worthwhile for better company, but knew she had too much to do to sit waiting around today. On her way out, she finally saw a couple of Riders she knew heading in, and gave them a friendly wave in passing.

Tian and Lalasa were already back in her room when she returned, sorting piles of garments back into the trunk, ticking boxes on Ilane's packing list as they moved along. To Keladry's surprise, all of the clothing and accessories piled up fit into the trunk, with room left over for both her charm boxes and a few things more. Lalasa pulled another two unfinished dresses from the wardrobe and folded them into the last bit of space. Keladry selected one of her lucky cats and carefully wrapped it in a handkerchief, tucking it into a protected crevice between stacks of folded shifts.

The remaining unticked boxes on the packing list provided for camp goods. Keladry assigned her tent, bedding and the new folding stool to her left saddlebag, setting it aside just inside the door along with all of her weaponry, and her empty rucksack to the right. Her weapons would be scattered all about her and her mount in their usual straps and holders. Tian continued ticking the list as Keladry packed night dresses, towels, practice clothes, and two sets of her less formal uniforms into the sack. In a smaller satchel, she placed her new writing book and kit, the book of plants, rain gear, extra kerchiefs, her mess kit and canteen, and other small things she would likely want more often than just at evening camp.

Lalasa turned her attention to her own packing, filling her rucksack with her uniforms, two common outfits, a nicer one, a towel, bedding and the small bit of sewing that would fit, with a bit more in her work basket. She hoisted her rucksack and basket, checking for the good balance that would make the load easier to carry as she walked.

"Won't all of that grow heavy?"

"I walked my way to Corus, my lady. I know more of the road than some of the maids."

Keladry moved Lalasa's bedding to her saddlebag to lighten the load, but Lalasa merely refilled the empty space with yet more unfinished garments to work on during the evenings.

* * *

Pleased to be fully packed with plenty of time left before the gathering, Keladry began looking through the Daughter Stones, astonished by the amount of trust her family had placed in her. She hadn't known pearls could have so many colors. Some were almost pink, others various shades of cream or gray, a few even pale blue. All of them were beautiful, and she knew she held a fortune in her hands. Her sisters gave her these, with their parents' blessing, so she would look good as a young lady attending the queen, and reflect well on Mindelan. And just like Madrie, she knew she had to safeguard every bit of it.

She pulled her own charm box from her mantle and examined its contents for comparison. Silver chains with agate or quartz pendants, silk threads with shell or wooden beads, colorful lampworked glass drops on bright ribbons, most of them pass-alongs from her sisters from acquisitions during their convent years. Tian added their last moment selections, almost overflowing the box. These were apparently everyday wear, inexpensive things for young girls to practice wearing adornments that would grow more ornate and precious as they grew older. Keladry set that box aside, with the other final packing.

Neither Lalasa nor Keladry could identify all of the stones in the owl charm box, but Tian knew each piece. She carefully laid them out on Keladry's bed and suggested taking a proper inventory.

"Lalasa, could you take notes while Lady Keladry tries them on?" Tian nudged Keladry over to the mirrored desk and gestured a very reluctant Lalasa towards the writing materials.

"It would go quicker if you did. I could be sewing."

"My lady often has me write down her errand notes or a shopping list, and once in a while even correspondence. Any chance you get to practice, you should do so."

"Your education is more important than one more hem. You'll find other time for my dresses, but right now while we have Tian's help is the best time for this."

Outnumbered and outranked, Lalasa unhappily set aside her sewing and took a seat at the desk.

"Write as small as you can. Smaller letters look neater." Tian's advice, maid to maid, seemed to go over much better than anything Keladry could have said, and she was glad for Tian's help.

The inventory turned out to be just as tedious as fitting and pinning clothing. Each piece had to be examined for its length, metal parts, cordage, and the gem's type, shape, size and color. Keladry was astonished by the amount of vocabulary involved, for the collection included seven different types of clasps, and Tian could name a full dozen different styles. Until this morning, Keladry had reckoned a clasp to be a clasp and the variations hadn't mattered. It was eye opening and mind numbing, and Keladry soon found it difficult to properly appreciate each set. She realized there were so many details about jewelry that she simply did not want to have to learn.

Color proved equally daunting. Among just the pearls, what Keladry had thought were about half a dozen colors (white, cream, grey, peach, rose and blue) turned out to be nearly three times as many, with almost every set named a different shade. Keladry couldn't see much difference between the 'milk' pearls and the 'eggshell' ones. She would have called them both 'white' and gotten laughed at by any convent trained lady. She wondered how Tian kept all the details in mind, as she seemed certain of everything she said. Eventually, Keladry quit listening, relieved that Lalasa had to write it all down, and not herself.

She grew interested again when Tian moved on to the rest of the collection. These polished stones were not as formal as the pearls, nor as valuable, but clearly a step above the trinkets in her common charm box. Turquoise, aquamarine, opal, cat's eye, moonstone, jasper, amber, marble, coral, obsidian, jasper, silver inlaid with abalone. Tian named each stone and often added a symbolic meaning or which outfits they best suited. These gems had the advantage of looking sufficiently different as to be more easily than pearls described for the record.

Tian cited a few final notes to cover the pieces Adalia and Oranie held onto for the moment, and that completed the full tally of the Daughter Stones. At Tian's suggestion, Lalasa slowly copied the list over, and Keladry signed the neater copy with a Mindelan seal. Tian tucked it into her work basket to compare with the official inventory later. Keladry placed the other copy in her top desk drawer to double check the inventory when she got back.

Inventory complete, Lalasa placed Keladry's official first set on a tray on her mirrored desk, and tucked both charm boxes into the space remaining for them in the trunk. Tian sat on the lid while Lalasa latched it and buckled the straps. Keladry tied a large Conte blue ribbon to the handle on each side, to mark her trunk for the Royal Ladies' wagon. Lalasa flagged down a passing footman to drag it into the corridor for pick up. As he left, he mentioned that the progress was delayed until midday, per her majesty's order. Keladry had more spare time after the inventory than she had before it.

* * *

Keladry brought Peachblossom an apple and her apologies when she went to get Cinnabar. "I'm sorry I can't ride you just yet, but Master Oakbridge said I mustn't have a nicer mount than the Royal Ladies." She ran her fingers through his mane and scratched around his ears. "Reven told me he'll be back for you. You're to go with the second train and I'll see you again this evening. Be good for him, won't you? You seemed to like him earlier."

Peachblossom snorted but accepted the apple.

She led Cinnabar from his stall and saddled him quickly, adding the saddlebags, cantle carrier and pommel pouch. Leading him around to the pages' wing of the palace, she picketed him in the shade by the door closest to her room, and collected the gear for his saddle bags. Her gear only just barely fit, and she felt tempted to leave the book of plants behind, just to save the space. Returning with all of her weapons, she put all of them away save for her glaive. Lord Wyldon hadn't permitted it, so it didn't have a place.

The only empty spot on all of Cinnabar's tack, save for the saddle itself and the cantle box for the sparrows, was the lance bucket next to her right stirrup. It would do nicely, actually, if she could find a way to keep her glaive from bobbing around. The lance never stayed in the bucket for long, and was held upright by hand. A permanent placement for her glaive, though, needed a hands-free second point of attachment. Her saddle bag lay in the right place for one, but it was too late to ask for a quick release strap. Perhaps she could make do with a bit of rope.

Not having any rope in her pack, other than the lengths cut to fit her tent, Keladry sent Tian to the stores to get some. Leaving Cinnabar picketed in the shade with his tack neatly piled nearby, she headed back to her room. Lalasa set up a bath and laid out her satin formal uniform, red over brown. Lalasa was just finishing up Keladry's hair, repeating the style created for Ilane's inspection while Keladry read poetry aloud, when Tian finally returned.

"I never want to go there on progress day again," she grumbled. "I'd thought feast days were as bad as it could get."

She joined in dressing Keladry up, passing paints to Lalasa and cleaning brushes. Next, the two maids settled Keladry's uniform around her, buttoning her up, tying her points and lacing her boots. Keladry wondered if she'd forget how to dress herself, if this was a young lady's every day routine. She felt like she'd been poked, prodded and pushed around until she looked 'proper'. Looking in the mirror, she saw a barely recognizable young damsel. The maids had certainly done their job well.

Tian brought over the twin strands of creamy pearls, settling them around Keladry's wrist and neck for her first public appearance wearing them. As her sisters likely intended, having interrogated her on her new uniforms, the cream looked as nice with the brown and red she now wore as with the cream amid Mindelan colors.

"Pearls match anything a young lady wears," Tian said, "because they match the young lady's elegance."

Keladry had no clue what that meant, but Lalasa nodded, so apparently it was part of being a young lady. Did the pearls make her elegant? She gave the mirror a longer glance, looking at the pearls, paint, silver and satin. Those were elegant when worn by someone else. Did they confer that quality to her just because she wore them too? Perhaps elegance was just being able to keep from mussing it all up.

"Another touch of silver would bring your earbobs into your outfit." Lalasa added thin chains to Keladry's neck and wrist. "You'll likely need it until you can change them."

Keladry looked at the fragile strands of pearl and silver, imagining the effects of a bow string snapping against them, and suddenly had to think of her yamani lake to keep her poise. That the pebbles falling into her lake looked like scattered pearls didn't help, and she considered stone instead. Monoliths of granite. She would need their immutable strength this day.

* * *

Tian and Lalasa helped her carry several small, final things out to Cinnabar. To Keladry's surprise, Tian helped her tack him up, doing the dirty parts of the job, before tucking a small packet of bread crumbs and birdseed into the pommel pouch. Lalasa added a small pouch of paints, along with a comb. Keladry raised an eyebrow at the comb. If she needed that today, then she would definitely have failed at elegance, by severely messing up her sewn hair.

Keladry coiled up two bowstrings and tucked them into the pouch, rather than in a belt purse as she'd worn to page camp. Tian then handed her the rope, and she tied it around the narrowest part of the saddle bag with a secure knot, then added a trick knot for easy release around the shaft of her glaive. After coiling the rest of the length and tucking it away, she liked the result; her glaive tilted behind her and wouldn't get in the way of her arms. The rope also gave her a place to tie a kerchief or a cup to dry.

Keladry stood looking at Cinnabar with all of her gear except for the trunk still sitting just outside her room. The addition of the trunk doubled what she'd packed for the page summer camp, when she'd had room to spare in her saddlebags. Not to mention Lalasa and her things. Gower certainly hadn't gone with the pages. All in all, being a handmaid more than tripled the amount of time needed to gather everything together. Yet again, Keladry noted how much simpler things were as a page than a handmaid, and she added this to her growing list of such observations.

On the other hand, she was, in fact, finally ready to go. True, she had missed the dawn deadline recommended by her mother by several bells, but she wasn't the cause of any delay. All that remained was the sewing. Lalasa and Tian would stay in her room, sewing in comfort, until her trunk was picked up. Keladry led Cinnabar around to the courtyard by the royal stables, hoping to find something better to do.

* * *

a/n - I keep status updates on upcoming chapters in my profile. Please review. I appreciate grammar and typo notes, and will make corrections as I can. Thank you.


	15. Waiting

Please be advised that I am not Tamora Pierce. I do not own Tortall or any recognizable character. Thank you.

* * *

Less than a week after her return from page camp and dismissal from page training, Keladry found herself standing outside the royal stables with Cinnabar saddled and settled just inside. Peachblossom remained in his stall over in her own stable as he only needed to be added to the evening's remount and supply train. Master Oakbridge deemed Cinnabar more appropriate for the most visible portions of the progress, to prevent questions as to why the girl stationed behind the Royal Ladies rode a nicer horse than their ponies. Cinnabar would also more likely behave himself in the close confines of the city streets.

Keladry amused herself for a bit wondering just how her last-moment inclusion in the progress had affected Master Oakbridge's carefully planned riding and seating charts. The handmaids were newly established, and held as yet undetermined status. Her instructions so far had been that she would ride two paces behind the Royal Ladies during any formal arrivals and departures, and to ask any questions to Dorset of Yolen, the most recently joined, who would ride just ahead of her and was tasked to look after her.

Lady Dorset wasn't available. None of the Royal Ladies had yet made an appearance at the stables. And Keladry's biggest question of the moment wasn't one that she felt could be properly asked - what to do while waiting for the progress to begin moving along. She knew any answers she received would look far too much like chores, which once assigned couldn't be ignored. Some questions were simply better left unasked.

The question circled in her mind, finding only examples of things she couldn't do. Horseback practice would be unfair to Cinnabar, who had a full day's work ahead carrying her, not to mention what it would do to Lalasa's efforts on her hair and paint. She'd already looked through the book of plants and identified several weeds in the stable yard. She had no need yet to write in the beautiful journal her parents gave her. And her best craft, fletching, did not suit random locations nor setting aside quickly.

Keladry gave up waiting. It didn't seem fair to make Cinnabar stand around in heavy saddle bags when the progress wouldn't be moving along for bells. To keep her uniform neat, she flagged a passing stable boy to help remove and clean his tack while she settled her pony in an empty stall with fresh hay and water. Then she headed into the palace.

* * *

Once inside, her options seemed just as limited. The school areas were too far out of the way; someone would have to come fetch her from the library or her room. Already fed and dressed, she had no need to go to the mess hall or the women's baths. The courtyards and gardens held no appeal, and were also too isolated for anyone looking for her. Having come up with nothing on her own, and not wanting to be caught out of place at a crucial moment, she finally went in search of the Royal Ladies.

They had their own sitting room, not quite as elegant as the Queen's parlor, but several times larger and suitably arranged for many high born ladies awaiting royal summons. At the moment, the room was nearly deserted. Only two ladies were present, one of whom she recognized from morning practices, so she introduced herself to the other, who seemed to be the older of the two.

"I'm Keladry of Mindelan, handmaid. Is there aught I should do as I'm packed?"

The young lady smiled graciously. "Saieva of Veldine. You're early. Dors thought she'd have to round you up."

Keladry chose not to mention that she'd been ready a bell ago. "My mother's advice."

"Would that she advised everyone. Only half of us are yet ready; some are helping others. We sent our maids but stayed clear of the madhouse."

"Too many cooks," Keladry quoted.

"Spoiled rotten," Lady Saieva answered. "You may stay in here if you'd like. If you're looking for something to do, the other ladies are down the corridor, and good luck with you."

That sounded very much like the chores Keladry was trying to avoid, and so she perched politely on the edge of a chair. Both young ladies laughed daintily.

"You're a smart one," said Lady Korpita of Alaryth.

"We keep ourselves occupied here as we may," Lady Saieva said, with a vague circular gesture around the room.

Following with her gaze, Keladry saw a variety of small projects. Three roses floating in a crystal tureen formed the centerpiece of a dining table. Stacks of personal stationery and writing supplies lay neatly arranged at chairs instead of place settings. Sewing baskets, much too fine for a maid's, rested at the feet of comfortably overstuffed chairs. Keladry guessed that the Ladies spent a lot of time here, quite possibly more than they wished.

Curiously, there were only two small last chance mirrors hanging to either side of the door, and no evidence of combs or paint pots. Keladry reckoned this for a waiting-ready room, not a getting-ready room. Preparations more likely happened in their own chambers. Glancing further, she saw several slim books on a side table, too far away to note their titles. When her gaze settled on a chess table with two cushioned chairs, Lady Saieva offered a match. Keladry had to hide her impulse to smile behind her mask, pleased with what she'd finally found to do.

Chess proved to be fairly similar to the game of shogi that she had learned to play in Yaman and she picked it up quickly. Over the next two bells, ladies and maids came and went, and the population in the sitting room steadily increased. Keladry played several matches, getting to know some of the other ladies along the way. Though she didn't win any, she did begin to establish herself as a clever player who would be a firm competitor once she learned more of the strategy.

* * *

With the progress gathering delayed until midday, and the departure thus a bell or so after, about half of the royal ladies took an early lunch. Instead of summoning trays to their parlor, as palace servants were too busy, they walked down to the Riders Mess. Keladry saw several Riders she recognized, and nodded her greetings to them, though she sat with the Ladies.

"You cleaned up pretty good," a voice approaching behind her said, teasing lightly. "And keeping mighty fine company these days."

Several of the Ladies glanced over her shoulder and Keladry turned to look. "Lindel, thank you. Everyone is polished up today. Have you met the Royal Ladies?" With Lindel in her own dress uniform, the split rings around her crest showed her rank. Keladry took a hasty look at Lindel's name embroidered on her tunic.

"Ladies, I'd like to introduce to you Lindel Newmarch, second of Trollwatch. They are traveling with us, along with Nightbreath and Clouds. Lindel, please meet several of the Queen's Ladies, Lady Alaryth of Korpita, Lady Mirabelle of Brightleigh, Lady Camarine of Elden, Lady Saieva of Veldine, Lady Jessiana of Lisbethan, Lady Aldorine of Jonajin, and Lady Dorset of Yolen." She was quite pleased with herself for getting everyone's names correct.

Lindel curtsied neatly despite the breeches she wore. The long tunic made it seem feminine. "I'm honored to meet all of you. Would you mind terribly much if I borrowed this young lady from you for a while?"

After several politely murmured greetings from the ladies, Keladry glanced to Lady Dorset and added, "I've been eating with Trollwatch this week when not attending her highness."

Lady Dorset waved her off, and Keladry followed Lindel to the Trollwatch table. They took a very long route, winding among almost all of the tables as Lindel showed her off to the other Riders. Several of the tables wore their best uniforms, and at two of these, Lindel introduced Keladry to the Clouds and Nightbreath groups.

At every table, one or two of the Riders excitedly spoke up about joining the great sewing rush, mentioning a particular garment that they'd worked on. With her hands too full for a proper curtsy, Keladry simply dipped briefly as she offered her thanks to her many helpers. Belatedly, she realized this was the first time she'd eaten here wearing anything other than a plain practice uniform. Only the Riders she'd gotten to know had linked her to all the sewing, and the others were just now piecing it together.

Lindel intentionally left the Trollwatch table for last, and they finally sat down. The group seemed especially pleased with Keladry's appearance, since they took a proprietary interest in 'their handmaid'. They wanted to know more about the program, and Keladry quickly mentioned that the queen hoped more girls would be interested in joining.

"Handmaids can grow into Riders or Royal Ladies or Royal Guards for her majesty or the nursery."

"And which is your preference, young Lady Mindelan?" Layne Marshbary asked.

"Oh, no! I'm only Lady Keladry. Lady Mindelan is my mother."

"Lady Keladry," she began as Garret Durse started off with "Miss Mindelan." They both fell silent, each gesturing for the other to continue.

Keladry winced, realizing she'd have to get used to the usual reference for a noble daughter. Even Lord Wyldon, for all that he called her 'probationer', had never saddled her with that one.

Marshbary and Durse silently agreed on who would speak first.

"Lady Keladry, which path do you prefer?"

"We are fortunate in that we don't have to choose until we grow older," she said in an attempt to dodge the question.

"Miss Mindelan, would you have rather stayed a page?"

She could only answer honestly. "Yes, I want to be a lady knight."

* * *

On the early end of the lunch rush, no one had the option of a leisurely meal. Hungry Riders came into the mess hall faster than sated Riders left. Keladry looked over as the Nightbreath group headed out, trying to take one more look to fix them in her mind. She noticed they took a larger assortment of fruit than usual, more than just a treat for their mounts. When she saw the Queens Ladies begin to leave as well, she hastily apologized to her tablemates and joined them.

Hearing that they were returning to their waiting room, she agreed to meet Lady Dorset at the royal stables, and went to check on Peachblossom. She fed him an apple and brushed him for a bit while doing her best to keep from getting horse hair all over her formal clothes. As she headed to the Royal Stable to give Cinnabar the same treatment, she saw Daine going the same way, and jogged to catch up to her.

"Hi Daine. I've good news! I'm to stay on at the palace in service to her majesty, and I'm to keep Peachblossom!" Keladry's eyes sparkled joyfully.

"So I was glad to hear." Daine smiled as brightly as the one in Keladry's heart.

"And I'm to ride Cinnabar, too. Onua helped me choose him from the Rider's herd."

"I know that herd well. Cinnabar is a fair fit for you."

Keladry nodded. "I was wondering... I don't know if there'd be time before we leave, but could you teach Cinnabar the same words as Peachblossom? I wouldn't want to rowel him either." Keladry felt as though she were rambling, and stopped herself short.

Daine paused thoughtfully. "I could speak with him and see if it takes. I'm not going on progress, but Peachblossom might help reinforce the words."

"I think Peachblossom might be jealous."

"To be expected. If you've younger siblings, you'll likely understand.'

Keladry shook her head. "I'm the youngest of nine."

Daine laughed. "You might understand enough of it in any case."

Keladry nodded uncertainly. Her relationships with her siblings varied in complex ways, and she wasn't sure if jealousy formed part of any of them. "Cinnabar's up ahead, in the royal stable ready for progress."

"I'm headed that way to say my fare thee wells to several friends until we meet again."

Keladry accompanied Daine to the royal stables. Daine strode just slightly quicker than Keladry found comfortable. When they got there, they found some progress towards the progress, or perhaps yet another delay in disguise. Several footmen were assembling a row of pavilions to provide shade for those who would have to wait there. She was again glad that Cinnabar rested comfortably inside the stables, in the only substantial shade remaining with the sun so high.

While Daine made her rounds among the royal steeds, Keladry went to Cinnabar with apple and brush. The sweet-tempered gelding slobbered happily on Daine's shoulder when she came over as well. The Wildmage seemed lost in the pony's eyes as she idly plucked the brush from Keladry's hand and began grooming his neck, murmuring softly to him. Long minutes passed as Keladry watched Daine commune with Cinnabar. Finally, the woman stepped away from the pony, blinking her eyes rapidly. Keladry grabbed the brush as it was about to fall from Daine's hand.

"He's willing. He likes you well enough, and has certainly heard from others in the stables of how bad some riders can be."

Keladry nodded. "What should I do to help him? We won't be training together as when you taught the words to Peachblossom."

"Go over the words with him at least once daily. Twice would be better."

"I will. In the morning before loading his saddlebags, if there's time." Keladry was sure there'd be time, if she had to get up even earlier to make it.

Daine smiled. "If need be, I'll check him when you return. Now I've to give my well wishes to some friends with the Own. It's not often I actually know when they're heading out. Often as not, I wish them well in passing on their way out the gate."

When they stepped outside, they saw the first of those going on progress begin to gather. The soonest to gather were those of the middle in station, with the highest in station being the last to arrive, and the lowest still hard at their daily work. Keladry considered her own undetermined status as a handmaid and decided idling in the middle was more fun than getting caught up in any last moment chores the Royal Ladies could devise for her. She pulled her new fan and folding stool from her saddle bag and settled to wait under a pavilion, watching as more and more people slowly assembled for the pageantry.

* * *

People watching with such a slow-motion tableau could not hold her attention for very long. As she waited, she mulled over a conundrum that had plagued her for the past year. The king had been a page with Sir Alanna, and then her knightmaster. Knight training hadn't changed all that much in just a couple of decades, so how could this be?

Keladry thought back to one of the lessons the pages had received in logic. Begin with facts. Put two or more facts together and see if they produced new facts. If two facts seemed to contradict, look at each one closely to see which of the two might be wrong. If neither fact seemed wrong, check to see if there were any assumptions which might be wrong. It was possible for two contradictory facts to both be correct, and even scholars couldn't always say why, because they still needed to research a great many things.

Fact: A knight in training was a page for four years and a squire for four years.

Fact: Pages must be ten years old at the start of their first year.

Thus: After eight years, starting at age ten, squires would be eighteen years old when they faced their Ordeal.

Except that wasn't always the case, Keladry mused, already running into contradictions in the facts. She herself would have only been seventeen at her Ordeal, as all three of her brothers were seventeen at theirs. Conal was closest to eighteen, with his birthday only several weeks later, but Anders and Inness were half a year or more from theirs, like herself with summer birthdays.

She started over, looking more closely at the facts.

Knight training was eight years, four as a page and four as a squire. Yes, that's about right. Pages were ten years old when training began. Yes, a page unlucky enough to be born just after the term starts would have to wait a whole year. He would be nearly a year older than those with late summer birthdays. Or maybe that's lucky, because being a bit bigger might mean the older pages wouldn't bully as much.

Keladry only just barely kept a scowl off her face by focusing on being as stone. She forced her thoughts back to her puzzle. She knew she must be missing something, and wasn't with ten year old pages. Pages must be ten when they start. That was yes or no, the easiest logic. Yes or no was seldom wrong.

Knight training was eight years; four as page, four as squire. That added up, except somehow it didn't.

Page training was four years, beginning in September and ending... ... in April. Page training was not four years, but only three years eight. But everyone called it four years because it's pretty close. It rounded up.

Keladry suddenly relaxed. She knew she was on to something crucial.

Squire training was four years, starting in April and ending at midwinter. Squire training was not four years either, but also three years eight, and everyone called it four years.

Knight training wasn't eight years. Knight training was only seven years four. That rounded down instead, which is why so many squires were knighted at only seventeen.

Those born between September and midwinter, and therefore almost eleven when their training began, would turn eighteen before their Ordeal. Those born between midwinter and August would still be seventeen when they earned their shield.

Even though it was only seven years and four months, everyone called it eight years, because four years a page and four years a squire made it so.

This is how the king, a fourth year page during Alanna's first year, was a newly minted knight at midwinter of her final page year, and could take her to squire that spring. That was exactly how it happened!

And that's why everyone discouraged very new knights from taking squires in their green year. So they couldn't take their fellow pages, and help hide their secrets like the king and Sir Alanna.

Keladry was very pleased with herself for solving this puzzle and discovering something she hadn't known about the politics she lived with. She showed no outward sign of it, though, only a general increase in alertness as she looked around. Seeing little change in anyone's activity, she settled back down to find something else to mull over for a while, until an organizing clerk began sorting everyone to their proper pavilions.

"Your name, miss?" the clerk asked, looking over several sheets of parchment.

"Keladry of Mindelan."

The clerk searched through her papers again, frowning.

"Handmaid. I ride just after Lady Dorset of the Royal Ladies," Keladry added helpfully.

The clerk looked at another sheet, and then squinted at one tiny scrawl. "There you are, miss, Handmaid Keladry." She shook her head. "Never heard of it before."

"It's new. The queen founded the new school this week past."

The clerk nodded abruptly and pointed to a different pavilion. "The ladies will gather there, you may as well sit with them." She moved on to a cluster of nobles, too busy to care about the minutiae of a story she'll no doubt hear three ways over dinner, having already obtained enough to add her own two bits to the gossip.

* * *

Once Keladry resettled under the designated pavilion, the clerk had adjusted enough people that a pattern began emerging. The pavilion closest to the stables remained empty, reserved for the royals until Master Oakbridge borrowed it temporarily for progress administration in the royals' absence. The second pavilion held numerous chairs, each draped with a small ribbon marking the colors of the highest ranking nobles and councillors. Keladry guessed no chairs were arranged for the royals since they would not have time to sit. Once they arrived, everyone would depart.

Keladry fanned herself under the third pavilion, a lofty position for one so young and from the Book of Copper. Under the next two pavilions over, minor nobles gathered wearing the colorful regalia of many fiefs, some occasionally glancing her way, sizing her up, confused by the colors she wore. Mages, scholars, clerks and healers divided the next pavilion among themselves, four distinct sections marked by their uniforms. The final pavilion held several groups of Riders, more than just the three she knew would be traveling with the progress. Beyond them dozens of servants sweltered under the eaves of any building that afforded any shade.

The arrival of the Royal Ladies brought a general stir to the assembled crowd, all hoping this heralded the arrivals of those yet higher in station. Lady Dorset immediately marked Keladry's presence with a firm nod. Hostler boys were quick to fetch folding stools and fans from various saddle bags, and the ladies soon arranged themselves comfortably. When the first of the councillors joined the gathering, many of the Riders and servants cheered.

A palace boy walked past with a basket of turnovers, offering them to those waiting under the pavilions. Though lunch wasn't very long in the past, Keladry took one, savouring the sausage and cheese stuffing. She wasn't quite sure of the schedule or how far they would be traveling before making camp, and she recalled the Riders snagging extra fruit. Best to get while the getting was good. Though few of the Royal Ladies partook of the turnovers, their maids had no such qualms, and the boy soon dashed back into the palace with an empty basket. Keladry hoped he would return with something less greasy, that she could stow in a kerchief for later.

As the Ladies made final adjustments to their appearance, Keladry realized that Lalasa hadn't yet stopped by to neaten her. Concerned, she went over to Lady Dorset. "I haven't seen my maid. She's to come out when my trunk is picked up. Did they forget to collect mine?"

Lady Dorset's eyes widened at the horror of such a disaster, and she sent her maid to the head of the Ladies, to pass the question on to Lady Cythera. The maid waited for a pause in her discussion with Master Oakbridge and several clerks under the royal pavilion. Keladry watched as Lady Cythera stiffened and promptly summoned a footman.

With that well in hand, Keladry continued looking around at the gathering retinue, again surprised at the sheer quantity of personnel required to mobilize five nobles for six weeks. And this wasn't even everyone. The King's Own and the army were absent, waiting sensibly in their stables and barracks, with message urchins posted to run word back to them, and a second train would follow, with remounts, supply wagons and scores more servants.

Keladry sat on her new folding stool, trying to look as though she belonged among the other ladies relaxing under the pavilion. The royals had not yet made an appearance, and there was no telling how long it would be before anyone got moving. Looking about as the last of the councillors took his seat under the pavilion, her eyes widened in surprise as a slim young man wearing a fine tunic in a very familiar shade of green rode up and joined the waiting nobles.

"Neal?"

* * *

a/n - Keladry's conundrum is in no way a critique of Ms Pierce's continuity. I've had enough of a struggle keeping five days straight in one tale. Decades spanning several quartets? That is mindblowingly hard. The quality of her stories more than compensates for pesky details that only arise between them. Furthermore, Keladry also got it wrong because the mistake is so endemic to her culture. Her analysis is merely wrong in a different way than most others, and she may or may not ever get around to thinking about it again since she's currently satisfied with her solution. However, sequential programs of equal length do not overlap like that. First and fourth year pages will then be first and fourth year squires together. Keladry simply does not know that the king exercised royal privilege as a prince to shorten his squiredom by a year, largely because Roald so intently avoids such privileges that few of her generation are aware of what all even exists. However, the political conclusions she reached are not entirely incorrect, and reflect her growing awareness of such things.

a/n - I keep status updates on upcoming chapters in my profile. Please review. I appreciate grammar and typo notes, and will make corrections as I can. Thank you.


End file.
